Yusei and the Curse of the Speed Demon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus takes a group of his friends to a special wrestling race track known as the Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge. There, they meet Hulk Hogan who becomes a friendly rival to Atticus, and The Undertaker participates in the race with Dusty Rhodes, but it becomes a safety hazard when a demon driver appears to enter the race which leads to yet another mystery with Scooby Doo.
1. Chapter 1

We are shown a special event with a lot of people coming over to what looked like a racecar track, but instead of something like NASCAR, it featured famous wrestlers, such as The Undertaker.

"Well, guys, this is it." Atticus smiled to the ones who had come with him to The Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge

"Looks pretty sweet." Crow smiled.

"I'm so pumped!" Patch beamed about being here. "Atticus, you're the best pet I ever had!"

"Pet? Oh, yeah... You and your family call we humans 'pets'," Atticus smiled. "Well, thanks, Patch. You're the best dog I've ever had."

"Aren't I the _only_ dog you've had?" Patch asked him.

"Officially, yes," Atticus chuckled. "I was pretty close with Scamp though when I first met him."

"Ohh, yeah," Patch smiled before smirking playfully. "So, where's your rival?"

"Hmm... He should be around here somewhere." Atticus smirked back.

Cherry held her stomach as she looked hungry. "Can we get something to eat?" She asked.

"When was the last time you ate?" Atticus asked.

"Breakfast." Cherry said.

"Oh, good, Cherry, you're eating three meals per day again!" Atticus smiled.

"Food now...?" Cherry replied.

"Of course." Atticus nodded, taking her to get some food.

* * *

They walked for a while until they saw a food truck.

"Here we are." Atticus smiled.

Cherry soon came up to it and two figures came out who were a surprise.

"Shaggy and Scooby?!" Cherry and Atticus asked out of shock.

"What are you two doing here?" Patch asked the cowardly duo.

"Oh, just working the food truck." Shaggy smiled.

"That's cool." Patch smiled back.

"Hungry?" Shaggy asked.

"Hmm... I want a bacon cheeseburger with some Mozzarella Sticks and a root beer." Cherry said.

"Like, sounds good." Shaggy replied to her.

Scooby began to make Cherry's order.

"You guys want anything?" Cherry asked.

"Steak sandwich... Hold the bread?" Patch replied.

"Same with me." Atticus said.

Scooby then took care of that order next.

"I really hope you guys aren't eating your profit." Atticus commented.

"Would we do that?" Shaggy smiled bashfully.

"Yes." Atticus, Cherry, and Patch said.

Shaggy and Scooby both looked bashful before giving them the food.

"Oh, Atticus, who're your friends?" Shaggy asked. "I don't think I've seen them before."

"This is my cousin Yusei, he's from New Domino City," Atticus said. "These are his best friends: Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan."

"Like it's nice meet ya guys, I'm Shaggy Rogers and this is my best pal, Scooby Doo." Shaggy introduced to Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

"Good to meet ya guys," Crow replied. "That food does smell good, but I dunno what to buy."

"Tell me about it, that's a big problem in my own department." Shaggy chuckled.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow soon looked at the menu Shaggy and Scooby had. Cherry, Atticus, and Patch soon had their own food.

"Hmm... I guess I'll go for a burger." Yusei replied.

"Same here." Crow said.

Shaggy and Scooby smiled as they served them.

"Why not? I'll take one too." Jack decided.

They soon accepted their food and paid for it before going to join in with the audience about the racecar show.

"This sure is amazing." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me." Cherry said.

"What're friends for?" Atticus replied.

Patch began to watch the race cars. "So, did Mr. Hogan tell you which car he was going to be in?" He asked his owner.

"It's a red car with yellow streaks, I think he said it was a Dodge Viper." Atticus replied.

"Like that one?" Crow asked as he pointed to a racecar that fit the description in the race.

Atticus looked over. "Oh, that _has_ to be it." he then concluded.

* * *

Eventually, they all settled in to watch the race together while Fred, Daphne, and Velma appeared to be around, but they were sitting somewhere else.

"This is gonna be good, I can tell." Crow grinned to the others.

"It sure is." Yusei agreed.

They soon settled in with their snacks as they began to watch the race.

"Welcome back, folks. I'm Michael Cole and today, we bring you, live, the final broadcast of qualifying for the WWE Muscle Moto X," A host smiled as they enjoyed the show. "Today's time-trial will determine the starting order tomorrow for this extreme road race and its $1,000,000 prize."

"Whoa, that's a lot of money." Patch said.

"That's enough to win a game show." Cherry added.

"Back at the starting line, we've got Too Awesome rounding out another leg of the time-trial." The host then said.

"Pretty good." Patch said.

"Close behind is the Celtic Cruiser fighting to take the lead." The host then continued.

A car with bull horns soon came out with what looked like masked luchadors at the wheel. "Olé!" they then called out to the audience.

"Olé!" The audience called back out of excitement.

"Olé!" Patch added.

"Hulk said he'd be joining for the next race, so exciting." Atticus smiled.

The others looked excited about that as well.

"A good run by Los Matadores in the Pamplona Especial," The host then told them. "They'll be near the front for the first leg of this three-day race."

 _'Should be any minute now.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"At least it's more entertaining than the movie Cars," Cherry said. "I don't get why my nephew is so obsessed with that movie series."

"I think I see Mr. Hogan's car about to come in action." Patch said.

Atticus looked over in excitement.

"And now, racing and wrestling fans, get ready for some HulkMania with none other than The Hulkster!" The host beamed.

Everyone began to cheer as Hulk Hogan's racecar was seen.

"I still can't believe all this time, he was my uncle, I mean, I had no idea." Crow replied.

"I'm sorry about your mother by the way." Atticus said softly.

"It's alright." Crow replied softly.

"What's up?" Cherry asked.

"...I'll tell you later." Atticus said to her.

Cherry looked to him, then looked back at the race track.

"This is so exciting." Patch smiled.

"It's all right, I suppose." Cherry replied.

"Just alright?" Patch asked.

"...Yes?" Cherry replied.

"Wow." Patch replied.

Cherry just shrugged to him. Hulk gripped onto the steering wheel as he joined the current race while a lot of fans cheered for him to win. Crow began to cross his fingers for luck. Hulk seemed to be right beside The Celtic Cruiser as it took the lead.

"You can do it, Uncle Hulk." Crow said.

The cars were right next to each other, but there had to be an emergency pit stop right then.

"Ah, watching races like this really takes me back." A woman's voice commented.

The group soon looked around for the source of the voice. They found an older blonde woman who was sitting with a black-haired man who smiled to her.

"I'm sure it does, it does for me too," The black-haired man smiled. "Especially with the kids taking part in it these days."

The blonde woman beamed to him as that seemed to make her feel happy. Patch looked slightly confused as he didn't know who the black-haired man and blonde woman's children were.

"Enjoying the race, huh?" Atticus smiled to the adults.

"Huh? Oh, yes," The blonde woman smiled. "I love a good race. It also reminds me of the good old days, even though I got myself into a lot of trouble back then, it was still a lot of fun."

"That's nice to know, ma'am, but who are you two?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" The woman smiled. "My name is Penelope Pitstop, or I should say Penelope Perfect now, and this is my husband, Peter Perfect."

"It's nice to meet you." Atticus said.

"Penelope Pitstop?" Cherry asked. "Wacky Races Penelope Pitstop?"

"Yes, that's me." The blonde woman replied.

"You know this lady?" Patch whispered to Cherry.

"Cathleen told me about her." Cherry replied.

"Ohh." Patch said.

"So, you used to be a famous racecar driver or something?" Atticus asked.

"I sure was," Penelope smiled. "My car was called The Compact Pussycat."

"Cool." Atticus smiled back.

"Mine was The Turbo Terrific." Peter informed.

"Wacky Races was how we met and eventually got married," Penelope sighed dreamily. "Oh, those were good simple times... Aside from having to put up with Dick Dastardly of course."

"An enemy of yours?" Atticus guessed.

"Yes, a filthy and rotten cheater in the Wacky Races, but I guess he can't be as a worse enemy than The Hooded Claw," Penelope said. "He always tried to kidnap and kill me."

"Oh, my... I'm so sorry about that." Jack frowned.

"It's all right, but thank you for your concern," Penelope replied. "Perhaps someday my children will be in a race and live up to our legacy. They are Piper and Parker, you might not know them as well as you know me, they're getting into the career of the Wacky Races themselves."

"That's great." Yusei said.

"Piper... That's a cute name." Crow commented while watching his Uncle Hulk in action.

"She really takes after her mother." Peter smiled about that.

"Well, you know what they say; 'like mother, like daughter'." Atticus smiled back.

"Yes, that's true." Penelope smiled to him.

Atticus smiled as these two seemed nice so far. Hulk smirked as he soon finished his pit stop before the other car that was in the lead with him and soon zoomed off.

"Whoa, that was fast." Atticus smiled.

"Heheh, take that, Celtic Cruiser!" Crow smirked.

"I knew Hulk could win." Atticus added.

"Oh, you know it, dude." Crow smiled.

"Come on, let's go congratulate him." Patch smiled back.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure it's not against the rules." Patch said.

"All right, but if you get kicked out, don't come crying to me." Cherry replied.

* * *

They soon left the stands and came to see Hulk as he waved to his screaming fans since he had won that race which seemed to frustrate the other racers. He soon saw the group coming.

"Well, looks like I have a new audience." Hulk chuckled.

"Ooh, the ego on this one." Atticus smirked.

'And so the rivalry begins.' Patch thought to himself.

Hulk soon grabbed Atticus into a headlock with a smirk. Atticus smirked back as that didn't bother him.

"So, you're the famous little Atticus Fudo?" Hulk smirked.

"Famous yes, little no." Atticus smirked back.

"You sure look little to me." Hulk smirked.

"Is this little?" Atticus smirked back, grabbing his arm and flung him off, making him crash onto the ground.

Cherry cupped her mouth wide wide eyes before gulping as Atticus had done it now.

"Did you just throw me on the ground?" Hulk asked.

"Yup!" Atticus smirked in a Big Mac fashion.

Hulk soon tackled Atticus to the ground which made Cherry look scared, but the man was just laughing. "That wasn't bad, I'll give ya that!"

"Thanks." Atticus told him.

The two then stood up next to each other.

"These must be your friends." Hulk said, taking a look.

"Yep, and where one of them is your nephew." Atticus said before gesturing to Crow.

"Ah, hello there, it's nice to meet-" Hulk smiled to Crow before taking a long look at him.

Crow looked back to the famous wrestler.

"...You look just like her..." Hulk said softly to his long-lost nephew.

 _'Wow, so he really_ is _Mr. Hogan's nephew.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Ah... And who's this?" Hulk asked about Cherry.

Cherry smiled nervously.

"This is my best friend and I love her like a sister," Atticus smiled. "This is Cherry."

"Ah, so _you_ were the girl on the phone." Hulk then said to the perky goth.

"Yes, sir, and I am so, so, so sorry." Cherry told him.

"Hmm..." Hulk replied. "You better watch yourself, little lady."

"Heh... I can do that..." Cherry grinned nervously as she sweat-dropped. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hulk Hogan, sir."

'Smart to be nervous.' Patch thought to herself.

"Hmm... I'm a little hungry..." Hulk said. "That race worked up my appetite."

"Luckily we know just the food truck that can help with that." Atticus told him.

"Sounds good," Hulk replied. "Think I'll get myself some chow before the next race."

"...Mind if I come with you?" Crow asked.

"...Come on." Hulk smiled to him since they were revealed to be family.

* * *

They soon arrived at Scooby and Shaggy's food truck. There seemed to be a line and several Undertaker fans included in the line.

"Uh, let's see," A man said once it was his turn in line. "I would like Skinny Man's Dead Meat On a Bun, please."

"Looks like they got busy." Patch said.

"Skinny Man's Dead Meat On a Bun, huh?" Hulk replied. "I think I need to try that myself."

"Something tells me that that's a popular special." Yusei commented.

"I think you might be right, little man." Hulk agreed with him as they were both right.

"You guys are a hit!" Daphne smiled as she came with Fred and Velma. "Good job!"

"More like, great job!" Shaggy smiled back as he took out the sandwich he made for the customer who asked for it. "Mr. McMahon said we can have all the food we can eat, and we get the best seats in the house to watch the race!"

"Yeah!" Scooby added before imitating a car engine before biting into his own sandwich with a laugh.

 _'They're not wrong.'_ Patch thought to himself with a shrug.

"Ladies and gentlemen. A surprise guest has just arrived at the broadcast booth," The host said which made everyone look to the TV. "The Chairman and CEO of WWE himself, Mr. McMahon."

"Whoa, even Mr. McMahon is here." Patch smiled.

"This should be interesting." Cherry replied as Vince soon sat down beside the host.

"What gave you the idea for this extraordinary event?" The host soon asked Vince.

"Actually, Michael, my talented daughter Stephanie, thought up Muscle Moto X," Vince replied. "She carries forward the grand family tradition of new and exciting sports entertainment. It's three days, three races and 300 times the action of any off-road race you have ever seen."

"Who's your favorite to win?" The host asked. "Perhaps The Authority, with your daughter, Stephanie, and her husband, Triple H?"

Vince laughed to that before smiling. "With all the work she has back at WWE, Stephanie's got no time for racing."

Atticus and Hulk seemed to disagree as they had a feeling that Vince's daughter was participating in the race. The crowd soon jeered as the main screen began to show an instant replay.

"There she is now, Vincey Boy." Hulk smirked.

 _'Ooh, he does not look happy.'_ Patch thought to himself, referring to Vince.

Fireworks shot through the sky as Stephanie made a new course record.

"We're just that good!" The Authority smirked as he high-fived Stephanie.

"No one can challenge The Authority and no one can challenge a McMahon." Stephanie smirked.

"Oh, boy." Cherry muttered slightly.

Vince narrowed his eyes as he seemed to growl.

"Um, I thought you said she wasn't competing." The host said to Vince.

"This interview is over." Vince glared as he took off his headset and soon stormed off.

"Yep, he's mad." Patch said.

"Like, here you go," Shaggy smiled as he gave the next customer his order. "Our Super Duper Scooby Dooby Sub Sandwiches on the house!"

"Or on the truck." Scooby added with a chuckle.

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes a bit.

"Like, Scoob, we gotta go," Shaggy soon said to his best friend. "The Undertaker's up next."

Scooby and Shaggy soon rushed out and appeared outside in different outfits.

"Are you fans of The Phenom, too?" The customer asked with a smile.

"Like, Phenom-enal fans!" Shaggy smiled back.

"The Too Awesome crosses the finish line, currently in the second-place position," The host said as the next car came across the finish line. "Too Awesome, indeed."

* * *

"These pretzels sure are delicious." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, the DC pretzels are great!" Shaggy agreed before looking curious. "Wonder what the DC stands for?"

"Detective Comics?" Cherry smirked.

"Death Canyon." Atticus said.

"Deadman's Curve to be precise," Velma clarified as she took a pretzel from Shaggy. "See, it's part of the race. These pretzels copy the road right down to where it crumbled away." she then showed from her tablet.

"That's weird... But kinda cool." Cherry commented.

"Deadman's Curve?!" Shaggy whimpered as he hugged Scooby. "Like, how can something so tasty be so scary?"

"Yeah! Scary-licious." Scooby added.

Patch simply shrugged to that answer.

"Did you know, the Legendmobile has a 7.0-liter engine that puts out 600 horsepower and can do 0 to 60 in four seconds?" Fred smiled as he read a magazine. "Uh-oh. I'm becoming a gear head. This could cut into my trap studies."

"Trap studies...?" Yusei muttered.

"Oh, Fred..." Daphne sighed.

They soon heard the sound of a bell tolling.

"Ah, that's a good sound." Cherry smirked.

"Like, I know that music!" Shaggy beamed.

"Yeah!" Scooby added.

"It's, it's, it's the legend! It's the legend!" The two gushed in unison.

"That definitely tells you that they're big fans of The Undertaker." Atticus told Hulk, Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

"Heh, I'll say." Hulk chuckled to him.

"Now approaching the starting line in the Legendmobile, WWE legends: Dusty Rhodes and the Undertaker!" The host announced as the two wrestlers rode out.

"Dusty Rhodes?" Cherry commented. "I thought he was dead."

"Apparently not." Jack replied.

The Legendmobile soon showed Dusty Rhodes and The Undertaker. The crowd cheered for them, though Shaggy and Scooby now looked scared of The Undertaker.

"I thought you guys liked the Undertaker?" Cherry commented.

"We are. When he's on TV." Shaggy replied while shivering.

"But in real life..." Scooby added.

"He's scary!" Shaggy concluded.

"Of course." Cherry sighed.

Velma seemed to roll her eyes in agreement with Cherry.

* * *

A reporter known as Kofi Kingston was soon shown. "Boom! Fans at track-side are exploding at the arrival of these two WWE legends. This is Kofi Kingston, reporting from the field," he then reported. "Back to you, Michael."

The Legendmobile soon got ready as the lights were going off before they turned green and Undertaker and Dusty soon rode off.

"Whoa." Patch said by how fast the Legendmobile was going.

"That's pretty speedy." Atticus commented.

"And they're off!" The host announced. "What acceleration! They've passed the first marker two-tenths of a second faster than the Company Car. There's a good reason why the Undertaker and Rhodes are the favorites."

"There sure is." Cherry said.

However, someone was hidden as the race was going on, but no one noticed it right now. Eventually, an explosion was shown which everyone then did notice and there came a speeding car which came onto the tracks.

"Oh, my! Ladies and gentlemen, there's been an explosion on the track, and out of nowhere, a new car has appeared," The host yelped at first with the audience. "The new car is chasing the Legendmobile!"

"Whose car is that?" Atticus asked.

"Looks like some kind of demon car." Cherry commented.

"Kinda creepy." Patch said.

"What the devil?" Stephanie muttered.

"The Devil it is." Hulk commented.

"This cannot be good." Akiza replied.

"Who or what is that?" Patch asked.

The new car soon raced down the track, scaring off some people.

"Cherry, does Kane have a racecar?" Atticus asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Cherry told him.

"Well, whoever owns that racecar is scaring off most of the people." Atticus said.

The car was soon bumping next to the Undertaker and Dusty.

"Security's been called," The host told the audience. "This monstrous vehicle must be stopped before it-No! It just rammed into the Legendmobile!"

"Stranger, you just dug your own grave." The Undertaker glared as he decided to fight back.

"Whoever the owner of that racecar just wrote his death sentence." Atticus said.

Cherry then made a slicing sound as she slit her throat with her thumb.

"Yes! The Undertaker is fighting back!" The host beamed in excitement. "This demonic driver picked a fight with the wrong-"

Something then came out from the back to attack the Undertaker's car.

"Wait a minute! Is that a... A scorpion tail?" The host then gasped.

"That's strange." Atticus said.

"Maybe it's the Devil." Cherry commented.

"I highly doubt it." Atticus said.

They then winced slightly as the Undertaker's car was being crashed around before being flipped upside down.

"My goodness!" The host gasped with the panicked fans. "The demonic racer has wrecked the Legendmobile. Team Legend may be seriously hurt!"

"We can't just stand here and watch!" Patch told them before rushing off to try and stop the demonic racer.

"Patch!" Cherry yelped for the Dalmatian.

"Folks, now there's a dog loose on the race track!" The host soon alerted the audience as Patch came towards the demonic car before he soon got onto the scorpion tail.

Dusty and the Undertaker soon got out of their own car before looking to Patch.

"Get down, ya mutt!" A demon woman was shown, glaring to Patch.

Patch simply disobeyed her as he grabbed the demonic racer's racecar by the scorpion tail.

"GET LOST!" The demon woman yelled.

The driver soon came out, appearing to be a demon which was a rather chilling sight. "The curse of Inferno is upon you!" he soon demanded. "End this race or suffer!"

Patch simply growled as lifted the scorpion tail by his mouth with his strength.

"I don't know where that dog came from, but he's making me nervous." Dusty commented since Patch was very strong for a dog.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side." Patch muffled to Dusty and The Undertaker before sending the demonic car flying.

"Did that dog just talk?" Dusty asked.

"I guess so." The Undertaker replied, a bit surprised himself.

The demonic car was soon seen out of the race.

"You two alright?" Patch asked as he picked up the Legendmobile before flipping it back on its tires as they hit the ground.

"I think so..." The Undertaker replied. "Huh, you must be that dog that my brother met in WrestleMania not too long ago."

"Yep." Patch nodded.

The demonic driver soon charged for them.

"We got company! I'll handle this!" Dusty glared as he decided to fight the demonic driver.

Patch hoped Dusty would be able handle the demonic driver. The demonic woman soon came out with a growl. Patch glared at her, even if she was a lady while Dusty handled the male driver. Atticus hoped neither Patch, Dusty, or Undertaker would get hurt.

"Those can't be real demons... Can they?" Cherry shivered slightly, feeling underwhelmed.

Dusty yelped as he suddenly had pain in his side.

"Dusty!" Undertaker cried to him.

The two demons then took that as their exit. Patch could have stopped the two demons but decided to go see how Dusty's side was.

"Run, creatures, but you can't hide," Undertaker glared as they soon left. "In the end, no man or beast escapes the Undertaker."

"That's right." Cherry nodded.

Patch put pressure on Dusty's side to test it which made the wrestler yelp. "I think you should get some medical attention." he then suggested.

"I think you're right." Dusty winced.

* * *

Eventually, an ambulance came over to take care of Dusty.

"Poor Dusty." Akiza frowned.

After a short time, Dusty's back and side were bandaged up.

"I still ain't letting go of my dream," Dusty replied. "Buy them grandkids that ranch. So they can learn them three R's... Riding, roping and ranching."

'Didn't know he had grandchildren.' Patch thought to himself.

"Good dog." Dusty gave a small smile, petting Patch out of appreciation for helping them out.

Patch gave a small smile back and let out a bark as if to say 'You're welcome'.

 _'Patch sure is one of a kind dog.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Atticus smirked to her.

"What?" Cherry glared.

"You love Patch!" Atticus smirked.

"Pfft! No!" Cherry rolled her eyes. "He's _your_ dog." She could see his smirk wasn't going away.

"You'll get better, Pop," Goldust told Dusty. "I've seen it."

"We'll carry your dream across the finish line." Stardust added.

"I know you will, boys. I know." Dusty smiled to them.

'With Dusty being unable to participate in the race, will the Undertaker have to forfeit?' Patch thought to himself.

The younger wrestlers soon helped Dusty out.

"So, Undertaker, does this mean, that you'll withdraw from the Muscle Moto X?" Kofi interviewed the other wrestler.

"The Undertaker never backs down," Undertaker replied darkly. "When I find that gutless demon driver, I will deliver him back to the darkness from whence he came, and he will rest in peace."

"Awesome..." Cherry sounded entranced by the Undertaker's dark way of speaking.

"You okay?" Jack asked her.

"Fine... Why do you ask?" Cherry replied.

"You kind of sounded entranced." Patch said.

"I'm fine... I just like his choice of words," Cherry replied. "You guys know I'm goth."

"It's true." Atticus said.

The Undertaker soon took his leave before Kofi turned around to find other people to interview. "Paige, Miz. Can I get your reactions to today's chilling events?" he then asked.

"Another monster attack? Really?" Miz smirked to that.

"Is he always like that?" Crow asked Hulk.

"Miz tends to have a swelled head if you know what I mean." Hulk replied.

"He tends to think that if his face gets messed up then the world is about to end?" Crow guessed.

"So ya do know what I mean." Hulk smirked.

"Just a lucky guess." Crow smirked back.

"We're all pulling for Dusty and we hope he makes a complete recovery." Paige soon smiled once she shoved Miz out of the way.

"To all my worried fans, the money-maker was spared," Miz then smiled once he came back, a bit boastfully. "The Miz is still in the game and the Muscle Moto X can now continue. You can all thank me later."

"We'll thank you when you dry up and blow away." Paige narrowed her eyes at him.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Hulk smirked to his nephew.

Crow chuckled as that was pretty funny.

* * *

"Like, let's get out of here while the getting is good," Shaggy suggested. "Like, before those scary demons come back."

"Yeah. Good idea." Scooby added.

"Now, hold on there, you can't just leave." Peter said as he soon came with Penelope.

"That's right, you guys have a mystery to solve." Penelope said.

"They're right," Fred added. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"The bottom of this might be way, way down!" Shaggy panicked. "Like, in the underworld down!"

"I doubt the demon racer is actually a demon." Atticus said.

"Shaggy, you can't run away." Daphne said.

"Yeah, what about the food truck?" Velma added.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Shaggy smiled. "Grab the food, Scoob."

Scooby then saluted before dashing off into the food truck. Cherry seemed to sweat-drop to that slightly.

"Are they always this cowardly?" Yusei asked Atticus.

"Yep, and where at times, Scooby's nephew will try and convince them to stay." Patch said.

"Haven't seen Scraps in a while." Cherry commented.

"Must be spending time with Annette." Atticus said.

"Oooohh~..." Cherry and Patch seemed to hide smirks with each other.

They soon saw Scrappy doing his best to convince his uncle and his uncle's owner to not run away.

"Scrappy?" Cherry asked. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, uh, Cherry, I dunno if anyone's told you this, but when a Mommy Doggy and a Daddy Doggy love each other very much-" Scrappy replied.

"I mean 'When did you get here'?." Cherry interrupted him.

"Oh... Uncle Yabba brought me and Annette." Scrappy replied.

"Uncle Yabba?" Some of the others asked.

Out came a white Great Dane. He looked like Scooby, but white instead of brown and his fur is visibly more unkempt. He didn't wear a collar, instead he wore a red bandanna around his neck and a brown cowboy hat.

"Cool looking dog." Crow smiled.

"Yabba!" Scooby smiled.

"Scooby." Yabba smiled back.

The two soon hugged each other.

"Of course, Yabba-Doo," Shaggy said before looking to the others. "He lives with Deputy Dusty in Tumbleweed County."

"They look almost alike." Atticus smiled.

Yabba smiled back as he met the others.

"Any other relatives we should know about?" Cherry asked.

"Well, you know my mother, Ruby," Scrappy smiled. "There's also my other uncles, Skippy and Howdy!"

"Sure is nice to meet y'all." Yabba said as he seemed to speak more clearly than Scooby, but had a Western accent.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yabba." Patch smiled.

* * *

Eventually, Vince came over to see what Shaggy and Scooby were doing.

"Mr. McMahon," Shaggy smiled nervously. "We're just, like, um, taking your food for a walk."

"Worst excuse ever." Cherry said.

"I'm glad I found you all," Vince said to them. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of that demon driver, and now, they're talking about a curse on this race."

"You're talking to the wrong girl about curses," Cherry replied. "My whole existence is a curse."

"Aw, Cherry." Atticus frowned that she felt that way.

"I'd feel a lot better if Mystery Incorporated were on the case," Vince then said. "Will ya help me?"

"We sure will." Scrappy smiled.

Shaggy looked nervous from what Scrappy said.

"You can count on us, Mr. McMahon." Fred added as he shook hands with Vince.

"They said it." Scooby frowned.

"The only time those two aren't scared is when Scooby Snacks are involved." Atticus told Hulk, Crow, Jack, and Yusei.

The others nodded to that as they had a lot to learn about Shaggy and Scooby-Doo, but it wouldn't take too long.

"Gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." Fred smiled to his friends.

"Looks like it." Atticus said.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, the investigation began.

"I'll be right back, I gotta freshen up." Hulk told his nephew and the others.

"We understand." Atticus said.

Hulk soon walked off as it became dark very fast.

Cherry walked ahead of the others with her night vision. "This is where the Demon Rig disappeared." She then told them.

"Even the tire tracks, they just stop." Atticus said as he shined a flashlight to where the tire tracks stopped.

"This is really strange." Scrappy commented.

"Check this out," Velma told the others as she held her tablet. "According to this article, the demon has appeared before."

"Tell us more." Yusei replied.

"Sure," Velma replied before doing just that. "In the 1930's, there used to be races on Marauder's Mountain in homemade hot rods. During one event, an unknown racer appeared out of nowhere to challenge them all. He was ruthless."

"Whoa." Jack said.

"But as he reached the top, he realized too late that Deadman's Curve had washed away." Velma then said.

"Yikes!" Crow said.

"Let me guess; crash?" Cherry theorized.

"Pretty much, yes," Velma replied. "They say you can still see the racer to this day, cursed to forever haunt any attempts to race on the mountain."

"Spooky." Patch said.

Shaggy and Scooby soon shivered nervously.

"When are you guys gonna start acting brave?" Atticus sighed to them.

"Probably never." Cherry muttered in deadpan.

"Yeah, probably." Atticus whispered.

"Why can't there ever be, like, a comforting legend?" Shaggy frowned.

"What good are comforting legends?" Atticus asked.

"There once was a man from Nantucket-" Cherry said.

"Not you! Not you!" Atticus scolded.

"I'm sorry." Cherry snickered mischievously.

"Hm? What's this?" Fred asked as he soon knelt down and felt the soil in his hand before sniffing it and looking disgusted. "Ugh! This smells like rotten eggs. Ugh, horrible. Ugh! Ew!" he then held it out to the others. "Sniff?"

"Really, Fred?" Daphne complained.

Velma soon took some of the soil from Fred and sniffed it so she could tell what it was. Cherry sniffed it herself before gagging with her eyes popping.

"Sulfur, also called brimstone." Velma examined.

A man was soon heard chuckling before coming beside them. "A demonic substance, if there ever was one." He then said with a grin.

"Also a natural chemical used in many smoke effects." Velma replied.

"True, but boring." The man said to her.

"Sir, I highly doubt this demon racer isn't a real demon and is just someone in disguise." Atticus told him.

"Who are you again...?" Cherry asked the man.

"Walter Qualls is my name," The man replied before giving her a firm handshake. "I'm the producer of the Muscle Moto X."

"That's an interesting position." Patch said,.

"Huh... A talking dog." The man commented in surprise.

"Oh, brother." Patch rolled his eyes at that response.

"This might as well be the turn of the century," Cherry said. "Talking animals."

"Fair point." Patch shrugged.

"Like, don't you produce Angry Shark Racers, where contestants swim past angry sharks wearing steak-covered wet-suits?" Shaggy asked the man before them.

"All seven seasons." Walter grinned proudly.

"You seem to like the idea of the supernatural." Daphne commented.

"What's not to like?" Walter replied. "I got WWE Superstars, a million-dollar prize, and now a demon's curse. It's a producer's jackpot! A 40 share. So, could you take it easy and not snoop so hard?" he then asked them. "Let's keep this mystery alive."

"You just want to keep your viewers watching." Cherry glared at Walter.

"How presumptuous of you." Walter replied.

"Typical." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. The only time we stop is when the mystery is solved." Fred glared to the producer.

"Or we run away." Scooby added with a whimper.

"Aw, Uncle Scoboby, you don't need to run away." Scrappy said.

"I don't think Mr. McMahon would appreciate you trying to hinder this case." Daphne said to the producer.

"Me? Hinder? No. I'm just saying, demons are hot!" Walter replied. "Zombies would be even better. Ooh, maybe the demon is part zombie."

"No!" Cherry replied. "No more zombies!"

"Why don't you go down to the pit hanger and ask the Superstars what they saw of this zombie demon?" Walter soon suggested.

 _'I hate him; he's just one of **those** kinds of people.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"No one said zombie." Velma scoffed.

"No one didn't say zombie." Walter grinned.

 _'Oh, brother.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Let's get this over with." Akiza sighed.

* * *

They soon went to talk with the superstars about tonight's race.

"How do we get their attention?" Scrappy asked.

"PRO-WRESTLING IS FAKE!" Cherry yelled out.

"That should do it." Hulk said to her.

The other wrestlers soon came out and stood over her in a menacing way.

"You wouldn't hurt a little lady, would you?~" Cherry smirked. "Heh... Dummies."

Unfortunately for her, there were not only male wrestlers. A female wrestler soon grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Easy! Easy!" Cherry cried out as she got caught in a fight.

"Thanks for the help, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Thanks, now someone help me!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus soon came over and took Cherry out of the way. "Leave my friend alone." he soon demanded.

"Well, _your_ little friend started it." Chyna glared.

"We just wanna talk to you guys about something." Atticus said to her.

"And the only we could get your attention was with my lie." Cherry added.

"You bet that's a lie!" Chyna glared, getting in her face. "I'm watching you..."

Cherry grinned nervously while sweating fearfully. The Dust brothers soon came out after making a supernatural entrance.

"And I thought that Paradox guy knew how to make an entrance." Yusei commented.

"You said it, cous." Atticus said.

"The world is filled with surprises!" Goldust smirked.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped.

Goldust soon began to make an airplane noise before running in a circle. Cherry stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes around, like she was saying that Goldust was going crazy which made Atticus chuckle because that reminded him of Twilight's expression in A Canterlot Wedding.

"Like, no kidding." Shaggy smiled nervously as he walked off with Scooby before they bumped into Stardust.

"Uh, hey." Patch greeted.

Stardust seemed to sniff them.

"You know, guys," Shaggy suggested. "We already got one mystery on our hands. We don't need two more. Let's skedaddle."

"And fast." Scooby then added.

Stardust gave them a look which sent Shaggy and Scooby off. Patch simply walked to where Shaggy and Scooby ran off.

"Two talking dogs?!" Goldust commented.

"Bizarre." Stardust added.

Patch simply rolled his eyes at their reaction. Shaggy and Scooby soon hid behind a counter.

"Like, those dudes are like a bad toaster." Shaggy commented.

"A bad toaster?" Patch raised an eyebrow.

"They pop up when you least expect it." Shaggy nodded.

"Ohh." Patch said, now understanding.

"Well, I'll be... You're the two that vanquished the Ghost Bear." The Undertaker greeted Shaggy and Scooby.

"Not just them, Mr. Undertaker." Patch said.

"That's right... You were there too with some of those kids." The Undertaker replied.

Shaggy and Scooby soon quivered, both scared and excited to see him.

"Say, you're Skinny Man and Dead Meat, right?" Undertaker asked the cowardly duo.

"Like, yeah, but you can call us Shaggy and Scooby," Shaggy smiled nervously. "In fact, you can call us anything you like, but please don't call us to our final rest, Mr. Undertaker-Phenom-Deadman, sir."

"Yeah." Scooby added.

"You're with that Warlock Wrecker Guy." Undertaker said.

"Yeah, but he's not here, how unfortunate." Cherry smirked.

"He tends to torture my best friend at times." Atticus explained.

Cherry glanced over. Atticus shrugged in response.

"The bell tolls only for the demon, and you can just call me Taker," The wrestler replied with a small smile, settling down Shaggy and Scooby. "You learn anything about that creature, you let me know."

"Yes, sir!" Cherry replied with full respect for him.

 _'Wow, he seems like such a nice guy when he's not being intimidating.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Scooby! Scooby! Scooby!" A man in a bull costume soon ran towards the cowardly Great Dane before standing on his back. "Olé!"

"Looks like you've got another fan besides me." The Undertaker smirked.

"Looks like it." Cherry added.

* * *

Velma was soon questioning the two matador masked wrestlers.

"We have no idea why two demon drivers or anyone would want to stop the race." Diego said to Velma.

"Maybe it's someone who's desperate to get the prize money." Velma guessed.

"That would not be us, mi querida senorita," Fernando said before taking her hand. "We are in it for the honor of the Matadors," he then kissed the back of her hand before grimacing in disgust. "What is that interesting scent you assault my nostrils with?"

"Sulfur, it looks like I've got a mystery on my hands." Velma chuckled nervously.

"Seems like it." Jack said.

* * *

"Hey, Triple H." Fred greeted the wrestler working on a car's engine.

Triple H soon came out to see them before smiling. "Fred, Daphne. Do you know my wife, Stephanie?"

"Just by reputation," Fred smiled back. "Daughter of Mr. McMahon and a champion in the ring and the business world."

"Also known as the Billion Dollar Princess." Velma added.

Jack simply nodded.

"Really? That's great." Daphne smiled to Stephanie.

"I like your friends, Hunter, and I love those classic Takemotos." Stephanie replied.

"Thanks. Fashion for the girl of action," Daphne smiled. "Daddy bought them."

"Oh, Daphne, I didn't know you were rich?" Patch replied.

"Oh, yes, I am," Daphne smiled. "My family has a very rich legacy."

"Apparently." Patch said.

"A generous father," Stephanie commented to Daphne. "Looks like we have that in common too."

"We're actually helping your dad on this demon case," Daphne replied. "What do you know about the demons?"

"Only that they'd better not get on Hunter's bad side." Stephanie smirked.

"Okay, other than that?" Patch said.

"If he knows what's good for him, that is." Stephanie then smirked.

Patch nodded before looking over as Vince came in.

"Stephanie, I thought we decided you weren't going to compete because you had too much work to do." Vince told his daughter.

 _'I feel an argument coming on.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"And I told you I can think up Muscle Moto X, plan it and win it." Stephanie glared to her father.

"No, Stephanie. You're doing too much, and that's not safe.," Vince glared back. "You're out."

"But I'm Hunter's racing partner." Stephanie argued.

 _'And I was right.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"You had thoughts about an argument coming on too, huh?" Cherry asked.

"Sometimes, we have something in common." Patch said to her.

* * *

The man with bull mask was soon seen riding on Scooby's back like a horse.

"Who _is_ that?" Scrappy wondered.

"I've heard of him: El Torito." Cherry replied.

Shaggy then acted like a bull as the man held out a red cape and charged around while Scooby seemed to be having some fun.

"Ole!" Scooby smiled.

Scrappy smiled as his Uncle Scooby was having fun.

"I'm sure I can find someone else." Vince said to his daughter about the race.

"You can't be serious." Stephanie glared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is now being served." Walter announced as he soon walked into the room.

"And Scooby and Shaggy instantly run to where the food is in 3, 2, 1." Cherry cued.

ZOOM!

Cherry blinked as they sped by as if they were The Flash. "Called it." she then smirked to herself.

"We better hurry or else they might eat everything." Atticus smirked.

* * *

And with that, they began to leave.

"So, where are Leo and Luna?" Atticus asked.

"Their parents finally found some time off to spend time with them." Crow replied.

"I guess they're a busy couple?" Atticus replied.

"Oh, yeah, The Javelins are a very busy family." Jack nodded.

"The Javelins? By any chance, do Leo and Luna live in an apartment that looks like a rich or somewhat rich family would live in?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yusei nodded to his cousin.

Atticus soon brought out a tablet. They then walked to join Shaggy and Scooby to dinner.

"I think I'm suddenly allergic to dogs." Triple H huffed.

"Don't worry, honey," Stephanie smiled to her husband. "He can't take me out of the race that easily."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

"My brother would probably have a field day here." Cherry said as she sat down with her own food, looking at all the many wrestlers together.

"Hmm..." Yusei replied.

"So, you're Atticus's cousin?" Cherry replied. "I've been his sister for seven years."

"It's true." Atticus nodded.

"Well, Cherry, it's very interesting to meet you." Yusei replied.

"Thank you." Cherry replied.

Scooby and Shaggy were soon seen with their piles of food as they looked at the prize money.

"Of course." Atticus teased Shaggy and Scooby from the food pile.

"Like, Scooby-Doo, do you know what you could buy with a million dollars?" Shaggy smiled. "A pepperoni pizza every day for every meal for the rest of your life!"

"Extra-large?" Scooby smiled back.

"Extra, _extra_ -large." Shaggy beamed.

The two then shared a laugh together.

* * *

"Do those two think of anything other than food?" Jack asked Atticus.

"Is that a trick question?" Atticus smirked.

"Guess that means all the time." Jack smirked back.

"You are correct, sir!" Atticus chuckled.

"So, you two are like brother and sister, huh?" Jack asked Cherry and Atticus. "I can kinda see that."

"Yeah, me and Cherry have been friends and sibling figures ever since we first met." Atticus smiled.

"Jack and Crow are like brothers to me." Yusei smiled back.

"I can tell." Atticus smiled back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys," Cherry said as she tried to be social. "Try not to get in my way too much."

"She's not very social, is she?" Jack asked Atticus.

"She tries her best," Atticus replied. "It's hard for her to talk to new people sometimes."

"We can tell." Crow said.

Cherry didn't say anything and soon ate a glazed donut.

* * *

"So, the show goes on without a hitch, huh?" Dusty asked after taking a drink.

"Why, of course it does." Walter told him.

 _'Of course.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Some of the others began to listen in.

"It figures. Y'all better watch yourself," Dusty soon glared. "It's more than that demon that got old Dusty. It's the curse. You can wrestle one, but the other's the devil's work," he then pointed at Walter. "Don't expect this guy to care, no matter how dangerous it gets." he then got up and stormed off away from his table.

Patch began to wonder how The Undertaker would participate in the race now.

"Dusty!" Vince called out, but it was no use to get him to come back.

"Hmm... Mr. Rhodes sure seems to have an ax to grind." Daphne commented.

"He wanted the prize money for his family," The Undertaker replied. "I understand the feeling. 'Cuz I guess I'm out, too."

 _'And Walter's reaction comes in 3, 2, 1.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Walter soon stood up sharply from his chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not be hasty! I'm sure there's something we can do," he then called out before whispering to Vince. "He's good for five points in the ratings. We need him."

"You know who'd make great teammates for Undertaker?" Stephanie smirked. "Skinny Man and Dead Meat."

Atticus was about to object and volunteer as The Undertaker's partner as he already knew why she suggested Shaggy and Scooby.

"Atticus... Sit down before you do something stupid..." Cherry said.

"Cherry, I can't let Shaggy and Scooby kill themselves out there." Atticus replied.

"Besides, this is just Stephanie's way of staying in Modo Muscle X." Patch whispered to them.

"Stephanie...?" Vince called to his daughter sharply.

"That's brilliant!" Walter smiled. "Teaming Undertaker with a teenager and a dog makes him an underdog. And people love underdogs. And dogs! It's a win-win."

"Especially for _Stephanie_." Patch whispered.

Cherry nodded silently to Patch in agreement.

"Yeah. A win-win. You can thank me later." Stephanie smirked to her father before walking off.

"Ugh..." Vince soon groaned as Shaggy and Scooby came over. "Skinny Man and Dead Meat. How would you like to race in Muscle Moto X with-"

"The Undertaker as your partner?!" Walter interrupted with glee.

"P-P-Partners? With the Undertaker?!" Shaggy replied, dropping his food with Scooby. "I'm so scared and happy."

"Scappy!" Scooby added.

Shaggy soon had a scary thought.

"Uh, you okay, Shag?" Atticus asked.

"Um, what if the demon comes back?" Shaggy shivered.

"Good question." Patch said.

"Like a nightmare!" Scooby whimpered.

"There can only be one nightmare in this race, and that's me," The Undertaker replied with a small smile as he held out his hand for Shaggy and Scooby. "Rest assured, if the demon appears again, I'll make sure it's his last ride. Let's join forces and win this race. What do you say?"

"One nightmare canceling the other is, like, a dream come true," Shaggy told Scooby before smiling as they all joined hands. "Here's to Team Taker."

"Team Taker!" Scooby added as they both laughed.

 _'They sure are happy.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Atticus smiled as Shaggy and Scooby were happy, but he still had to help out otherwise something severe might happen on the race track.

"By the way, Mr. Hogan, who's your partner in the Muscle Moto X?" Patch asked.

"I don't _have_ one." Hulk admitted to them.

Vince was about suggest Triple H to be his partner.

"You want one?" Atticus smirked to Hulk.

"Oh, you mean you?" Hulk smirked back with a laugh. "That would be interesting for a kid like you on my side."

"Yeah, well, you're an old man." Atticus teased.

"Ooh, touché." Hulk winced playfully.

Atticus chuckled with a small smile. "Uh, how's about Triple H?" he then asked.

"Won't that get in the way of Stephanie's plan of staying in the race?" Cherry whispered to her best friend.

"You let me worry about that." Atticus whispered back.

"This feels screwy~" Cherry whispered in a wary tone of voice.

And where Vince was just about to suggest that Triple-H becomes Hulk's partner.

"Hogan, you need a partner." Vince told him.

"Yeah... I guess I do to compete..." Hulk replied.

And where before Vince could say a word Hulk placed his right hand on Atticus's left shoulder telling he chose him as his partner. Atticus had wide eyes at first before settling down since that surprised him.

"I'd like Saiya Man to be my partner." Hulk told Vince.

Atticus gave a small smile.

"The kid?" Vince replied. "Well, if you're sure... There is a lot more to him than meets the eye."

"Don't I know it?" Hulk smirked.

 _'I can't believe this is really happening.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

"If you insist..." Vince said to Hulk.

"I do!" Hulk replied.

 _'Guess this means Stephanie is still in the race.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"All right, you two are a team then." Vince allowed.

"You're mine, little brother." Hulk smirked to Atticus.

"Sure, old man." Atticus smirked back.

"They truly are rivals." Patch smirked playfully.

"I hope that's a good thing and not in the sense of Jackson deVil." Cherry replied.

"Atticus and Jackson aren't rivals, but arch enemies." Patch explained.

"Yeah, but isn't a rival someone you usually compete with in a sense to be better than them?" Cherry replied. "I mean, we've _all_ dealt with Cassandra."

"Yes, but Jackson hasn't been trying to compete with Atticus, but more in the lines of trying to..." Patch said before showing pretending like a knife was slanting across his neck.

"Yeah, but-" Cherry said before sighing in defeat. "Oh, forget it. You win."

"Ha!" Patch smirked.

"Shut up." Cherry complained.

"Does she ever win an argument?" Crow asked Atticus.

Cherry soon glared over.

"Uh! Yes! Of course!" Atticus smiled nervously.

"At times." Patch said.

* * *

They soon walked off after a while and came up to a mechanic who seemed to have bills.

"What's up, Earl?" Undertaker greeted.

"My kids are going to college, but I'm the one who's getting an education." The man sighed.

"That much money, huh?" Hulk asked.

The man nodded slowly.

"Everyone, this is Big Earl," Undertaker introduced. "He customized all the cars, including the Legendmobile."

"Cool." Atticus and Fred smiled.

"So where's my little beast?" Undertaker then asked Earl.

"I warn you, Undertaker. She ain't pretty," Earl said before uncovering the damage that was left behind from earlier today. "It caught fire before we dug her out. Gas line must've tore. About all that's left is your steering wheel here."

"Yikes." Atticus said.

Undertaker soon took the wheel like he was mourning the loss of an old friend. "And, lo, the Legendmobile sheds its mortal coil. Rust in peace."

 _'There has to be someway to rebuild the Legendmobile.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"I'm really sorry about your car, sir." Atticus said.

"It's all right." Undertaker said softly.

"If only there was a way to rebuild it." Patch said.

"That would be a great help." Undertaker replied.

"You know, _I_ could give you a hand, Big Earl," Fred volunteered. "I've discovered I like 'wrenching', as, uh, we car guys say."

"Hmm... Okay. You wanna help, that's great, but I'm a mechanic, not a miracle worker," Earl replied. "How are we gonna make something that runs outta this?"

Fred paused a moment before smiling. "I have an idea," he then said before turning to the others. "Go get some rest and I promise we'll have something by morning."

"Getting some rest sounds good." Patch yawned.

"You guys work your magic," Undertaker smiled to Fred and Earl. "If you build it, I will drive it," he then patted Earl's shoulder before seeing a white substance. "Hey, what's all this powder?"

"Uh, who knows?" Earl replied. "Washing day for my coveralls don't come 'round, but twice a year."

"You did this whole demon driver thing, didn't you?!" Cherry glared, trying to be like Batman again.

"Cherry, don't go jumping to conclusions again." Atticus said.

"But!" Cherry replied.

"Hmm, it's not brimstone," Velma said as she examined the substance. "I think it's talcum powder."

"Oh, yeah. It's from replacing an airbag in one of the cars," Earl replied. "Do that a lot. They have powder in 'em to keep 'em from getting bunched up."

"Interesting." Patch said.

"Like, man, if any race needs airbags, it's this one." Shaggy commented.

"Come on, Hunter, it's late, and we still need to get our pre-race manicures." Stephanie told her husband.

"Manicures?" Daphne's eyes lit up to that.

"You're welcome to join us," Stephanie smiled to her. "After all, beautiful nails lead to a happier life."

"I've never heard that saying before." Cherry said.

Stephanie soon grabbed her hands.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as that made her stumble slightly.

"Maybe you could use a manicure too." Stephanie smiled.

"Ooh, yeah." Daphne added.

"Cherry, why don't you go along?" Atticus smiled. "You could use a break."

"Well... It has been a while since I could sit down and relax for a while..." Cherry had to admit. "I suppose I could go along while Fred and Mr. Earl fix the Legendmobile."

"If you want." Atticus said.

"Come on, Cherry, go take a break." Patch suggested.

"Hmm... All right..." Cherry replied. "I suppose I'll go along."

"While the rest of us get some sleep." Jack yawned.

"Have fun, Fred." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Fred smiled back.

Everyone else soon went to bed. Atticus even felt tired as he went with the others, smiling to Yusei, Jack, and Crow. Luckily for everyone, the rest of the night was peaceful.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came bright and early. Patch was about to bark Cherry awake, but instead, licked her.

"Oh, Craig, this so sudden..." Cherry muttered in her sleep with a small smile.

"Who's Craig?" Patch asked.

Cherry soon woke up and screamed.

Patch then screamed back and they were both screaming before she glared and he smirked. "Good morning, Cherry."

"Red Rover, Red Rover, send Patch down under!" Cherry glared in annoyance.

"What was that?" Patch asked.

Cherry soon yanked her blanket from underneath his paws which made him fall off to the floor as she soon went to get ready for the day.

"Glad I could help you get up." Patch said.

"Dogs..." Cherry muttered.

"So, who's Craig?" Patch asked.

"Uh... He's a TV show host that my parents watch when I go to bed on a school night." Cherry mumbled as she was slowly waking up while getting ready for the morning.

"Then why were you all 'Oh, Craig, this is so sudden'?" Patch asked while mimicking what he heard.

Cherry's eyes widened as she dropped her toothbrush before she cried out. "We shall never speak of this!"

"My lips are sealed." Patch smirked.

Cherry let out a low growl as she continued to brush her teeth.

* * *

After a short time, everyone was soon up.

"Sleep all right, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, that bed was pretty comfortable." Cherry replied.

"The beds here are pretty comfortable." Patch smiled.

After freshening up and waking up, they soon left to join the race track for the day.

"Sup, brother?" Hulk smirked, wrapping his arm around Atticus.

"Good morning to you too, Hulkster." Atticus smirked back.

"Are they gonna-" Patch started his question.

"Bet ya I can get to my car before you." Hulk smirked.

"You're on!" Atticus smirked back.

"Yep." Cherry told Patch.

Atticus and Hulk soon got ready to race to Hulk's car. They seemed to make it there at the same time.

"I won!" The two called out before laughing.

"Looks like it's a tie." Patch said.

"Yeah... Looks like it..." Crow said a bit softly.

"What's wrong?" Patch frowned.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it's nothing..." Crow replied, but it was clearly the opposite.

"You can tell me..." Patch comforted.

"Well... Um... Okay..." Crow said. "Keep this between us for right now though?"

"You got it." Patch nodded.

"Well... It's just... Hulk's _my_ uncle..." Crow said. "He seems to be spending more time with Atticus though."

Patch frowned about that before getting an idea of how to get Crow to spend time with Hulk during the race.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was getting ready for the race as it was going to be shown on TV, and where they were all surprised as a certain nephew of a famous wrestler who was going to join Hulk as it wasn't against the rules.

"Don't do anything stupid." Cherry told Atticus.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" Atticus asked.

"Half of our adventures start out that way." Cherry replied.

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged.

"I'll be watching." Cherry said and soon went to sit in the stands with the audience.

The audience soon got surprised by Crow's appearance in the race since they didn't know he was Hulk Hogan's nephew.

"Hey! Hi!" Crow smiled and waved.

"Welcome, WWE fans all across the world to the first leg of the Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge." Michael announced.

 _'This is really happening.'_ Crow thought to himself.

The crowd cheered as there were then fireworks being shown.

"Moments from now, your favorite WWE Superstars will charge forward into the fearsome Deadwood Forest," Michael then continued. "Our sky drone cameras are ready to cover all the action. Each Superstar team starts in the order of their time-trial finish, and the team that wins today gets a 30-second head start in leg two bringing them that much closer to the $1,000,000."

 _'And knowing our so-called demon racer, he'll be in the race to try and get rid each racer.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The other racers soon got ready in their own way.

"This just in!" Michael then said. "There's been some last minute changes in the line-up."

 _'Yes, there are.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"The Undertaker teams with Skinny Man and Dead Meat. It's team Taker in the Scoobanator," Michael announced at first. "And Hulk Hogan has taken in Atticus Fudo AKA Saiya Man!"

The crowd cheered to that as they all waved to the audience.

"Hmm... He looks strong..." Penelope said about Atticus before smirking to her husband. "A lot like you when you saved me from The Hooded Claw~"

"He sure does." Peter replied.

Penelope smiled, leaning in against him as they came to watch the race. A giant bird was shown coming with young chicks to watch the race, but there was more to them.

"Now you kids can have a bird's eye view of the race." Drell told his niece and nephew.

"Is that Atticus?" Thor asked.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Hey, Atticus, it's me, Thor, I'm a bird!" Thor called out.

Drell rolled his eyes to his nephew. The others soon rode by on a truck while the Undertaker looked to his car.

 _'Interesting racecar.'_ Phoebe thought to herself.

"You'll love the new modifications," Fred told the Undertaker, sleepily. "We bored it, rocked it, and then we-..." he then pause, about to fall asleep before hitting his head which woke him up. "Dropped it hot! Huh, I'm on no sleep."

"I appreciate the effort and all, but isn't this a food truck?" The Undertaker replied.

"Yeah. It's like having a drive-thru window drive with you." Shaggy smiled as Scooby ate a sandwich.

"Apparently." Patch said.

"Remember, Undertaker..." Fred was about to say, but he soon fell asleep.

"Come on, Fred. Let's go." Velma suggested.

"I'm sure he was going to say something important." Patch said.

"Oh, yeah. If you want more speed, be sure to press the-" Fred mumbled before he soon fell asleep again.

"Poor Fred," Patch frowned. "He barely got any sleep."

Earl soon rode off with the others as the Undertaker seemed to be on his own since he didn't know what Fred wanted him to do.

* * *

"Okay, folks. They're all lined up," Michael announced as everyone got ready to start their engines for the big race. "Powerful, high-tech engines are humming. Pulses are pounding, excitement is building, tensions are rising. With $1,000,000 up for grabs, these WWE Superstars will pull no punches to win it all. Who will taste victory? Who will suffer defeat? It's anyone's game, folks."

"We are so going to win." Atticus told Hulk and Crow.

"That's the kinda spirit I like to hear." Hulk smirked.

"Totally!" Crow added in agreement.

Patch began to wait for the race to start. The lights were getting ready and they soon flashed green which meant that it was time for the race to start.

"And they're off!" Michael announced.

"Go, Team Hulkster!" Patch cheered.

"I don't think today's a good day for Undertaker fans." Jack commented, seeing how slow the food truck was going.

The truck seemed to be going as slow as a snail.

"Goodness." Yusei sighed to that.

"They're kidding, right?" Jack asked.

Cherry looked around and she snuck out her training wand from school, about to use it. She was going to use it to speed up the truck. She looked around while using her magic and then hid her wand, tapping her fingers together as she hummed innocently. Patch saw that and smiled. Luckily, the truck seemed to pick up the pace a bit so that it could catch up with the other cars. This seemed to surprise the Undertaker, but he shrugged with a grin as he could now drive faster.

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

Shaggy and Scooby were a bit surprised, but they were eating popcorn.

"Hey, no hard feelings about 1991, right?" Undertaker smirked to Hulk.

"Eh, I guess not." Hulk chuckled to him as they were close together now.

'This is good.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Good then!" Hulk smirked and then drove his car faster, away from the Undertaker with a laugh.

Undertaker was taken a back by that before smirking as he drove faster.

"This is awesome!" Crow beamed out of sheer excitement.

* * *

It seemed like a great race so far and there was so far no sign of the demon driver.

"So far no trouble yet." Atticus said.

"Except for maybe that." Hulk said as El Torito came out to scare the other drivers.

"Oh, right." Atticus replied.

"Oh, boy..." Hulk rolled his eyes.

"Well, don't let him scare ya," Crow chuckled. "He might end up as road kill if he isn't careful."

"He's right." Atticus said.

"Well, this is a bit cooler than a ride on a Duel Runner." Crow smiled to Atticus.

"Sure is." Atticus smiled back.

"Ah, you kids today and your card games." Hulk replied.

"Not just any card game, Uncle Hulk," Crow said. "Duel Monsters. It's amazing!"

"And it can become serious at times." Atticus said.

"Hmm... I'll have to look that up when I get the chance." Hulk replied.

"Great," Crow smiled. "I'll show you my deck after the race."

"Sounds good." Hulk smiled back to his nephew.

Atticus was happy that Hulk and Crow were getting along.

* * *

Penelope held Peter's hand as they watched the race in suspense.

"Hey, Penny, it's okay," Peter smiled. "We haven't seen Dick Dastardly since we got married and had the kids, and they're both safe back home."

"Maybe I should call and make sure." Penelope said nervously.

"Alright." Peter replied.

Penelope rubbed her arm and soon went to use a pay phone while trying to relax herself.

"Poor Penelope... All that kidnapping over the years must've really shook her up." Peter commented to himself.

Penelope soon reached a pay phone and called her children.

* * *

At the Pitstop household, there were two young ones, around Cherry and Atticus's age group who were sitting together, watching the race, until they heard the phone.

"Hello?" The girl replied.

"Oh, Piper, thank goodness," Penelope smiled. "I was just calling to check on you and your brother."

"We're fine, Mom," Piper smiled back, trying to soothe her mother. "Uncle Sylvester went out to the market, but he said he'd be back. We can see you and Daddy on TV though."

"That's great." Penelope smiled back.

"Don't worry, Mom," Piper smiled. "Uncle Sylvester is here, you have nothing to worry about."

"That's true." Penelope smiled back about her guardian, but there was a lot more to him that she never knew, not even back when she was in the Wacky Races long before her children had been born.

"Now go enjoy the rest of the race." Piper told her mom.

"All right..." Penelope smiled. "You kids have fun."

"We will." Piper smiled back before they hung up on each other.

After hanging up, Piper went back to watching the race. Penelope then came back to her husband to watch with him while Piper would watch with her brother, Parker.

"Did you know that Hulk Hogan had a nephew?" Parker asked his sister.

"No." Piper replied.

"I think that's him." Parker guessed, pointing to Crow.

"He's kinda cute." Piper smirked bashfully.

"Ooh, you like him." Parker smirked back to her then.

Piper soon looked bashful to that.

"Oh, I know it." Parker chuckled to his sister.

"Yeah, so?" Piper blushed.

Parker just chuckled to his sister as they continued to watch the race.

* * *

Atticus and Crow looked around while Hulk kept his eyes on the road.

"Still no demon racer yet." Atticus said.

"Not on my end either." Crow replied.

"Thanks for keeping look out for me, guys," Hulk said to them. "I may be an amazing wrestler, but I can't watch everywhere."

"No problem, Hulk," Atticus smiled. "This is just so cool to be up close with you like this."

Hulk soon heard something coming that no one else could hear. Not even Atticus and Crow seemed to notice, at least, not yet.

"The Authority holds the lead, but it's still early; anything can happen." Michael told the audience as they watched this, but Fred was asleep due to the long night he had with Earl.

"Wow, he is really out of it." Patch said.

Cherry put her finger in her mouth and put it in Fred's ear, but it didn't bug him. "I'll say." she then said.

"Can't anything wake him?" Patch asked.

"Maybe later," Cherry replied. "Maybe we should just let him sleep. He had a long night."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Patch said.

Cherry nodded as they kept watching the race while Fred dozed off.

* * *

Atticus kept looking out from his side of the racecar, knowing the demon racer would appear. As always, he looked and felt determined.

"The Company Car's leading!" Daphne cheered. "Whoo! Go, Stephanie!"

"You know Shaggy and Scooby are also in this race." Velma reminded.

"I can have more than one favorite." Daphne replied.

"By definition, no." Velma rolled her eyes to that.

"She's right." Cherry said.

"Thank you, Cherry." Velma replied.

"My pleasure." Cherry said.

"This is so much fun." Thor smiled.

"Can we come here every day, Uncle Drell?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know about every day, but I thought you guys might like a treat." Drell smiled to his niece and nephew.

Phoebe just looked hopeful for the future.

* * *

Crow and Atticus kept looking.

"Nothing," Crow smirked. "Maybe we scared that demon back to where he came from."

"Maybe." Atticus said.

"Thanks for being a look-out, guys." Hulk said so that he could drive properly.

* * *

Eventually, they were coming over to what was known as The Deadwood Bridge.

"Why's that bridge called Deadwood Bridge?" Crow asked.

"Why do ya think?" Hulk replied. "We're on our way to Deadman's Curve."

"Ohh." Crow said.

"This race is doomed!" A voice snapped. "All those who appose Inferno will perish!"

Hulk looked around like he heard that even from far away. "Hang tight, boys." he then told Atticus and Crow.

"He's here." Atticus said.

"Right." Hulk replied as he swerved them carefully in his car.

The demon driver soon began to shoot blasts from his car's tail and Kofi was nearly knocked off as he followed after the cars in a drone, and where strange black creatures and white creatures with insignia's on them appeared as they seemed to help rid the demon racer's competition. Atticus and Crow looked to each other in concern.

"Inferno's got some serious heat!" Kofi told the audience. "He's gonna burn down the whole race, and who and what are those creatures?!"

"No way..." Drell frowned out of fear as he knew those creatures.

"Uncle Drell, what are those things?" Phoebe asked.

"Heartless and Nobodies." Drell explained.

"What are Heartless and Nobodies?" Phoebe asked.

"I better get you kids out of here." Drell suggested.

"But Uncle Drell!" Thor and Phoebe both pouted.

"They're very dangerous," Drell told his niece and nephew before narrowing his eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Master Xehanort was behind all of this."

"Master who?" Phoebe asked.

"All right," Drell said before changing himself and the kids back to normal. "Thornton, take your sister home," he then said. "This race is going to get ugly."

"Alright." Thor said as he took Phoebe home.

"But I wanna stay..." Phoebe pouted.

" **I SAID DO IT!** " Drell snapped, scaring his niece and nephew as he was just trying to protect them.

Thor's eyes widened as he took Phoebe's hand and backed away.

"Now, now, you shouldn't speak that way to your own family members." A male voice echoed.

"What's it to ya?" Drell glared, looking around for the voice.

A dark void soon appeared and out came a man with long white hair and tan skin.

"No... It can't be..." Drell replied. "Ansem..."

"It's been a long time since the Keyblade War, Drell." Ansem smirked.

"Hmph... I'll say..." Drell turned his head with a huff. "You got a lot of nerve showing your face to me again."

"I'm only here for two things: to make sure that McMahon girl surrenders to the Darkness, and..." Ansem glared at Drell. "To find and destroy Sora, the boy that you saved from death after the Keyblade War. Thanks to you, the three Destiny Islands are a part of this world."

"Hey, I couldn't let Sora die like that!" Drell defended. "I'm not heartless! ...No pun intended."

"Oh, aren't you?" Ansem smirked. "You are the one who is scary to be around when angry, especially among teenagers who don't follow your rules."

"Yeah... Well... Just... Ah, shut up!" Drell glared. "You take those monsters and get away from here! I'm here to watch a race sponsored by the WWE with my favorite niece and nephew, and I intend to!"

"Oh, and I am here to do the same while adding some excitement into it," Ansem smirked. "And you can thank Sombra for my return who is also the one that summoned those Heartless."

"Sombra!" Drell growled and shook his fist. "He ruins everything!"

"And yet he brought one of your students back to life after birth," Ansem smirked. "Do they even know why you're looking after them like you are? Do they really think you actually care about their safety and well-being?"

"Oh, shut up!" Drell glared.

"That just proves my point." Ansem smirked as he watched the race included with the Heartless and Nobodies.

Drell soon looked overwhelmed with the creatures as the wrestlers kept racing through the bridge, regardless of the fire and the strange creatures.

* * *

"Look at 'em go, folks!" Michael commented in amazement. "Facing the fire of a supernatural specter and those strange animals that somehow got loose on the track. That's why they call them Superstars. What bravery!"

One of the Heartless soon tried to ram Hulk's racecar over its side.

"Whoa!" Hulk yelped as he gripped onto his steering wheel.

"There's something coming," Crow said before taking a look. "...It can't be a Duel Monster."

"Whatever it is, it's trying to knock us over." Atticus said.

"Oh, no, it won't." Hulk narrowed his eyes as he kept to the road as strong as he could, which was a secret to everyone else, and not just being super-strong.

"Triple H is leading the charge past Inferno," Michael announced. "Now the demon is after the Company Car. How's he driving, Kofi?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good for Team Authority," Kofi replied. "I'm trying to get in closer to them. Not to mention those weird monsters seem to be working with Inferno!"

Some Heartless and Nobodies were seen attacking the food truck.

"They're headed for Shaggy, Scooby, and the Undertaker!" Atticus cried out.

"Those things won't let up, will they?" Crow asked.

"I guess not," Atticus replied. "Hulk, we gotta stop those things!"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Hulk glared. "I don't know what those are or where they came from, but they're gonna wish they never crossed a racing Hulk Hogan against The Undertaker."

Hulk soon turned the car around to stop the Heartless and Nobodies. Atticus and Crow nearly fell from that, but of course, weren't hurt.

"You're DEAD!" Hulk glared as he started the car to run them over.

Ansem was slightly impressed with how Hulk handled the Heartless and Nobodies.

"Like, what are those?" Shaggy asked.

"Ri runno." Scooby replied.

Two Heartless and Nobodies were seen attacking the side of the food truck. This panicked Shaggy and Scooby.

"Get off!" The Undertaker glared.

* * *

Cherry looked around and soon snuck away with her magic training wand to try to use some magic to put a stop to this like how she was able to make the food truck go fast, and luckily for her, it worked. Cherry came out of the bushes and glared, zapping the Heartless and Nobodies with her wand.

"Cherry." Drell whispered fearfully.

"Ah... Your _worst_ student..." Ansem smirked.

Heartless soon appeared near Cherry.

"Cherry!" Drell panicked for the perky goth.

Cherry glared as she tried to shoot the creatures with her magic before looking to the Heartless. The Heartless looked ready to attack. Cherry smirked and she soon used her wand to destroy them with as she was sure that would work. It was working, but with just one at a time. Drell soon teleported into the bushes and grabbed Cherry from behind, pulling her inside the bushes, making her drop her wand as the Heartless and Nobodies terrorized the racers.

"I'll show you all the true meaning of pain!" Hulk glared at the Nobodies and Heartless.

Atticus soon sensed a power surge in Hulk. Hulk glared as he continued to try to get rid of the Heartless and Nobodies in his own way, and where one of the Heartless jumped onto his car's hood which was a mistake.

"Uh, Uncle Hulk?" Crow spoke up. "How much do you value this car?"

"I was gonna say that." Atticus added.

"I've valued this car my whole life," Hulk replied. "I've been through Hell and back to keep it the way it is."

"I was afraid you would say that." Crow smiled nervously as the Heartless came onto the hood of the car.

"Oh, back for more, are ya?" Hulk glared at the Heartless.

"And he's on your car's hood." Atticus brought up.

"Ooh, when I get my hands on these mutants or whatever, they're gonna wish they were never born!" Hulk growled at the Nobody who was on his hood.

"I can drive while you handle that thing." Crow suggested to his uncle.

"You? Drive?" Hulk replied.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to the Dodge Viper." Crow promised.

"Well... All right... Get ready to switch when I say go." Hulk told him.

"Okay." Crow nodded.

Hulk soon looked around as he calculated in his head.

"Any time now, Hulkster... Uh... Sir..." Atticus said.

"Okay... And... NOW!" Hulk told Crow and he soon got out of his car while Crow jumped to the driver's seat.

Hulk was seen in the air before landing on his car to fight off the Nobody. Atticus looked to that in surprise as it looked like Hulk had flew before he soon shook his head back in concentration.

"COME GET SOME!" Hulk growled at the Nobody before they began to fight.

To the Nobody's surprise, Hulk was a lot stronger than it expected.

"Atticus, do you know what that thing is?" Crow asked his new friend.

"No, but I've seen it and those other creatures in some dreams I've been having." Atticus told him.

"Whatever it is, I hope that Uncle Hulk can shake it." Crow replied.

Luckily, Hulk was able to shake the Nobody off. Crow continued to drive.

"We're in good hands, Crow." Atticus smiled to his new friend.

"Thanks." Crow said.

Hulk soon came back into the car once the Nobody was disposed of.

* * *

Cherry muffled as Drell held onto her with his hand over her mouth as he hid with her in the bushes. Kimba soon appeared, looking angry at Drell. Cherry muffled and struggled before breaking herself free and gasping for air before glaring.

"Cherry, you have to be careful around the Heartless." Drell told Cherry.

"The only thing heartless around here is _you_!" Cherry glared.

"No, I mean those strange creatures; that's what they're called." Drell told her.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"Do you know what those are?" Drell asked him.

"Uh... No... But Atticus has been seeing them in some dreams lately." Cherry said as she took out a dream journal she kept for Atticus whenever he had a certain dream and he would tell her about it in case it was dangerous or not.

"So, he's seen the past." Drell whispered to himself.

"Plus his last dream sent him to some place that seemed to have circle glass window as the floor with someone that has spikey hair on it." Cherry told him.

"Did you draw a picture of this person?" Drell asked.

"Uh, I did the best based on what Atticus told me." Cherry replied, showing her sketch.

Drell took the journal from her. "Sora..." he then whispered.

"Who-ah?" Cherry replied.

"What else happened in his dream?" Drell asked.

Cherry took out the book and kept looking. "Um, some kind of sword I think he said was called a 'Key Blade'..." she then said. "Lots of strange characters too... There were also a lot of different worlds or realms, many of which seemed to be like from our previous adventures."

"I'm afraid that was both a dream and not a dream." Drell sighed.

"...Confusing," Cherry said to him. "When is a dream not a dream?"

"When his dream is connected to The Waking Realm." Drell explained.

Cherry held her head as she had a headache now.

"I'm sure this is confusing," Drell replied. "Did Princess Luna tell you anything about this?"

"Not that I know of." Cherry said to him.

"Remind me to talk with Atticus after the race." Drell said to her.

"Alright," Cherry replied. "I wonder how he's doing in the race?"

"Heh... Sorry for taking you like that, but I just had to make sure you weren't hurt." Drell said to her.

"Hmm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes, but Kimba soon left since she wasn't in any grave danger, and she then went back to watching the race.

Ansem watched Atticus in action before narrowing his eyes. Hulk came back into his car as the Nobodies and Heartless seemed to disappear for now.

"Unbelievable! But where did Inferno go?" Michael commentated. "Company Car's through! Here comes the Pamplona Especial. No sign of the Demon Rig. Wait. It's... It's... The Scoobanator!"

"Oh, yeah!" Drell cheered.

"Huh... Not bad." Cherry gave a half-smile for Shaggy and Scooby's outcome.

"And the first leg of Muscle Moto X finishes with The Authority in first place, Team Taker in second and Los Matadores in third," Michael then continued. "Join us again tomorrow for the next round of the Muscle Moto X. Hopefully, no more spooky stuff happens."

* * *

"Hopefully." Thor said.

"Thornton, Uncle Drell said to leave." Phoebe spoke up.

"Ah, shush, it's not like he's gonna know we're still here." Thor smiled innocently.

"Ahem." Drell's voice glared.

Thor and Phoebe suddenly froze with fear before turning their heads.

"U-U-U-U-" Thor stammered nervously.

"You're lucky I have to go speak with Atticus." Drell said firmly.

Thor and Phoebe looked nervous.

"Right, uh, so, you go talk with Atticus, and we won't face any punishment." Thor said nervously.

"Wrong about no punishment." Drell said.

Thor soon let out a slight gulp as he feared his uncle's wrath.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, everyone came to the buffet.

"Atticus, I have to tell you some-" Cherry said as she came to her best friend.

"Uh, Atticus? Cherry, is it? You two have a visitor." Hulk said to the adventurous duo.

"We do?" Atticus and Cherry asked.

Drell soon walked over.

"Uh, never mind." Cherry then said to Atticus.

"Hey, Drell." Atticus greeted.

"It seems to be that you've been having strange dreams lately." Drell replied.

"Yeah, I really have." Atticus nodded.

"I wasn't sure if you would have these dreams or not, but I guess I should've seen it coming..." Drell replied.

"What do these dreams mean?" Atticus asked him. "What were those things that tried to attack us? I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!" he then yelled out like in Dragon Ball Z Abridged.

"I believe Sora is trying to get you to wake him with your Keyblade." Drell said.

"Sora?" Atticus asked.

"That boy you've been seeing in your dream," Drell replied. "It's a long story. I should've known this was going to happen sometime sooner or later, especially with what's going on with King Mickey."

"King Mickey?" Cherry chuckled. "That's funny, that name's making me picture Mickey Mouse as a ruler of a kingdom," She soon saw that Drell was serious which meant one thing. "Wait... Are you saying that Mickey Mouse... Like the Mickey Mouse... One of the greatest cartoon characters of all time-" she then began to ask.

"Is the King of the Disney Castle, yes, and Minnie Mouse is his Queen," Drell replied. "He is a very important figure in that world among the many others which Sora was destined to find out about much like Atticus."

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Typical..." Cherry sighed as Atticus was going to have a cool adventure. "I guess I'll just go back home after this since I'm unimportant."

"You are important," Drell said. "Besides we'll need your help keeping the Heartless and Nobodies away from the rest of the racers with your dream-bending power while Atticus fights them off from in the race with his Keyblade."

"Oh, uh, I guess I could do that." Cherry replied.

"Yes, this'll take more than your magic from school," Drell said to her. "I appreciate the effort though."

"Are we ever going to meet this Sora person?" Atticus asked Drell.

"Yes, you will." Drell nodded.

"Also what's a Keyblade, and how am I supposed to use it if I don't have it with me?" Atticus asked.

"It will come to you eventually," Drell replied. "I just didn't think this would happen so soon, but I guess I should've seen this coming."

"How so?" Atticus asked.

"Because you're just like Sora and Riku." Drell told him.

"Riku? Who are these people?" Atticus asked.

"You'll find out," Drell replied. "Based on how this is going, it'll come to you in a dream."

"Sounds like it." Atticus said.

"Call me." Cherry told Atticus.

"I will," Atticus promised before giving her a friendly hug. "Thank you so much for helping me with my dreams."

Cherry felt touched in the hug before she broke out to cover up her feelings. "Hey, no biggie, you're a pain in the neck, but you're MY pain in the neck." she then said.

Atticus smiled as he knew how Cherry could be.

"Let's get something to munch on." Cherry said to Atticus.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

They soon went to get something to eat.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Atticus, and Cherry soon sat together with some food.

"Burrito! Burrito!" El Torito chanted as he ran around before grabbing some burritos and ran off again. "Burrito! Burrito!"

"Hm." Cherry gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, Cher." Atticus replied.

"Hm, you haven't called me Cher in years," Cherry smirked. "Any reason why you're calling me Cher now?"

"I just thought it would be nice." Atticus smiled.

"Mushy." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Nothing could ruin this meal." Crow smiled.

Cherry soon stopped eating with a sigh.

"Did I say something wrong?" Crow asked.

"Usually whenever someone says that, it leads up to bad news." Atticus replied.

"Unfortunately." Cherry sighed.

"Oh, uh, sorry then." Crow said.

"Too late." Cherry rolled her eyes as she took out a stopwatch.

* * *

They soon went back to eating and looked over to see that Stephanie was being interviewed.

"You have to be pleased with your performance, especially with the appearance of this Demon Rig," Michael smiled as he interviewed the couple. "Are you concerned the race may be cursed?"

"Mark my words, Michael," Stephanie replied. "No demon or devil or any other ghoul will interfere with my race. We'll take him out and then we will take the championship."

"Just like we took the 30-second head start for today's win." Triple H added.

 _'They were just lucky.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Second to last place!" Lana was heard scoffing to her partner. "Pathetic. You should wear pink, frilly dresses so the people know you're not the Russian champion, but a little bunny-man masquerading as the Russian champion."

"Brr, that's cold as ice." Cherry commented.

 _'And so it begins.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a sigh.

"Nyet! Nyet! Lies!" Rusev glared to Lana as she stormed off. "Rusev not take you to the outlet mall this weekend."

"Oooookay..." Kofi said before coming to interview The Undertaker. "Undertaker, your team took second place today, using a modified food truck. That's truly amazing."

Patch nodded in agreement.

"Dark forces lashed out against us," Undertaker said dramatically. "The flames of Inferno tried to swallow us whole, but the bell tolls not for Team Taker, it tolls for the demon," he then looked over as a woman passed by with a plate. "Oh, are those McMahon's Mania Meatballs?"

"Meatballs?" Shaggy and Scooby beamed after they finished eating a sub sandwich and went to get some meatballs too.

"I see you're lacking an A-List talent to train your camera on, Kofi," Miz said to the interviewer. "Lucky for you, I'm here. And yes, I am disappointed in my team. Paige was beyond terrible. I'd give her a grade of poor-minus."

"Should we tell him?" Jack asked as he saw Paige coming right behind Miz.

"I think it's a bit late for that." Cherry said.

"I agree." Yusei added as he saw Paige coming that way.

" _You're_ blaming _me_?" Paige glared to Miz. " _You_ did nothing."

"Wrong-o!" Miz glared back. "First, _I_ was performing like a champion, B, _I_ was gracing this event with my style and credibility, and thirdly, I _tried_ mentoring you, but you didn't listen to _any_ of my excellent advice."

"Hmm... You make several fascinating points. Then let me show you _my_ appreciation." Paige replied and soon Monkey Flipped him into the burritos.

"Oh, boy..." Patch said.

"I was gonna eat those." Thor pouted as Miz landed in the burritos.

"This is getting ugly." Phoebe told her big brother as it looked like the wrestlers were all against each other now because of little accidents.

"I knew that this would happen." Cherry grumbled to the boys.

"Aw, great, they're acting like animals now." Chyna scoffed, crossing her arms.

Hulk just shook his head as he found this to be a disgrace. Crow already knew what Hulk was thinking about this. Cherry yelped as she ducked out of the way as Miz was thrown onto her table and she glared from that.

"Uh-oh." Atticus said.

"You should've seen what I went through in the days of Rock 'n' Wrestling." Hulk commented to Atticus.

"That sounds neat-o." Cherry smirked in slight mockery.

 _'Oh, Cherry, why?'_ Atticus thought to himself with a groan and face-palm.

"Do you wanna start something?" Hulk asked Cherry.

"You wouldn't hurt a lady, would you?" Cherry cooed, standing on her tiptoes.

 _'I can't watch.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Atticus stood in front of Cherry protectively before looking at her. "What are you doing?!" he then asked.

"Hey, I'm fine as long as you're here to protect me." Cherry smiled innocently.

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

Cherry stuck her tongue out slightly.

"I have a hard time keeping my patience around this one." Hulk said about Cherry.

"She needs a lot of discipline," Drell commented as he had a slice of cake as Phoebe tried to get it from him. "Don't even think about it, Bebe." he then told his niece.

"Bebe want cake!" Phoebe told her uncle.

"Then get your _own_ slice." Drell replied.

Phoebe stuck her tongue out.

"Phoebe...?" Drell replied firmly with his own variation of The Stare.

Phoebe shivered slightly and then went to get her own cake slice.

"Good girl." Drell nodded.

"Cake... Cake... Cake..." Phoebe muffled.

"Just one slice, I don't want you to get hyper." Drell warned.

"Aw..." Phoebe pouted about having one piece of cake.

"I mean it." Drell warned.

Phoebe pouted to her uncle.

"That doesn't work on me, now you already have one, go ahead and eat it." Drell told her, patting her on the head.

"Fine." Phoebe pouted.

* * *

Crow soon took out his deck of cards.

"Ah, Duel Monsters." Hulk smiled, taking a look with his nephew.

"Yep, and it's really fun to play." Crow smiled back.

"This does look quite interesting." Hulk commented.

"I'm not as into it as Atticus, but it's a pretty interesting game," Cherry remarked. "We came to Domino City once."

"And I came again to meet my cousin Yusei." Atticus added with a smile.

"Hmm... Can't say I've seen cards like this as a kid..." Hulk said as he checked out the cards. "Then again, I was mostly hanging out with Alura back then."

Drell nodded as that was true and the way he knew about that was through his crystal ball.

"Who's Alura?" Atticus smirked. "A girlfriend?"

"An old friend of mine," Hulk chuckled. "She was like my best friend and a sister to me."

"Hm." Atticus replied out of interest as that sounded very familiar and nice.

Drell's crystal ball began to ring from in his pocket. The others looked over.

"'Scuse me," Drell said as he took out the crystal ball and answering it like a cell phone. "Y'ello?" He soon saw Skippy doing hand signals, informing Drell where Sora was.

* * *

"What's that, buddy?" Drell replied. "You've found Sora?"

Skippy nodded before showing the room dark and then showing himself as Sora as he laid on the ground asleep. Drell took a look and let out a small gasp to see Sora. Skippy smiled, looking loyal to Drell as always.

"Good job, Skippy, good boy, good boy." Drell told him like he was talking to a dog.

Skippy smiled before showing Drell the way to bring Sora back.

"You sure, buddy?" Drell asked Skippy, he always knew what Skippy would say if he could talk since they had been friends for so long.

Skippy nodded as he pointed to his heart.

"I see..." Drell replied. "Hmm... Maybe I should come down there."

Skippy shook his head as he showed Drell how to get Sora out of the realm he was in as he showed a picture of someone.

Drell soon leaned over, adjusting his glasses to take a look. "Oh, I see..." he then said. "How'd you get so smart?" he then smirked playfully.

Skippy simply shrugged.

"Do you need any help down there?" Drell asked.

Skippy shook his head and gave an A-OK gesture with his fingers.

"All right, just remember, I can go down there in a flash," Drell replied. "What could go wrong?"

Skippy simply showed a sign saying 'Really? Asking that question?' before showing a sign, telling Drell how to tell the person that could help Sora get back home and who would help convince said person and others to believe him.

"Shuddap." Drell narrowed his eyes.

Skippy showed the sign, telling him again how to tell the person that could help Sora get back home and who would help convince said person and others to believe Drell.

"Hmm... Good... I see..." Drell replied as he took a look, and where he wasn't surprised to see who was on the sign of who would help.

* * *

"Cherry, you ever think about the House of Mouse?" Atticus asked.

"Sometimes, yeah." Cherry replied.

"Maybe after this, we can go there for like a visit." Atticus said.

"Hmm... I think I'd like that." Cherry replied.

"What's the House of Mouse?" Yusei asked.

"It's a night club where every Disney hero, princess, villain, and animal go to as long as they have a reservation to a table." Patch said.

"Hmm... Sounds interesting," Yusei replied. "You guys go there often?"

"Sometimes," Cherry said. "We were personally invited on Halloween."

"Yeah, and where that night was crazy." Atticus said.

"Do I wanna know?" Yusei asked.

"Let's just say it became The House of Villains for a while." Cherry hinted.

"Atticus and I kinda turned evil that time." Patch added with a nervous smile.

"Evil?" Yusei's eyes widened.

"Yeah..." Atticus smiled sheepishly with a weak chuckle.

"You can blame the villains for that." Cherry said.

"You're not gonna turn evil again, are you?" Yusei asked his distant cousin.

"Um... N-No, of course not," Atticus replied. "You can trust me, cous."

"Yeah, there's no way he'll turn evil a fourth time." Cherry sais before covering her mouth.

Atticus and Patch looked to her.

"I think I'm gonna get some dessert now!" Cherry said before zipping off nervously, nearly falling through the chair and then kept running to the dessert table.

'She had to say fourth time.' Patch thought to himself with a sigh.

"Cous... What does your friend mean by a fourth time?" Yusei asked Atticus.

"Um, well, there were two other times I had turned evil and they involved too much magic and Uncle Sombra." Atticus explained with a sigh.

"Uncle Sombra?" Yusei replied.

Atticus sighed as he bowed his head. "He wants me to be his heir... He won't rest until I give in... Even if it means killing Cherry or any of my other friends in the process."

"He even forced him into making a deal." Patch said.

"Atticus... I'm so sorry..." Yusei said softly. "That must be troublesome."

"It is." Atticus said.

"I'm really sorry," Yusei replied. "I had no idea."

"It's okay, you have a right to know since you're my family, and Jack and Crow can know too." Atticus reassured.

Patch nodded in agreement.

"I just wish he'd stop." Atticus sighed about Sombra as he put his hands to his face in dismay.

"Ah, there, there..." Jack comforted.

Patch began to comfort his master.

Atticus sighed before petting Patch with a small smile. "Thanks, guys... Having friends around really helps."

The others smiled back to him.

* * *

After a while, the wrestlers began to leave after they brought themselves into a fight, but Hulk was being mature about it since he had his nephew around, especially after they bonded over Duel Monster cards which he found to be interesting. Atticus began to feel tired after the food.

"You full?" Hulk asked.

Atticus nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, I don't blame ya," Hulk replied. "This food can fill ya up better than a Thanksgiving buffet."

"You said it." Patch yawned.

"Maybe we should go to bed..." Atticus said as he got more and more drowsy.

Drell soon yawned before glaring. "Stop it! You're making _me_ tired!"

"You're _already_ tired..." Atticus muttered before he nearly fell asleep at the table.

"Could you put him to bed?" Drell asked Hulk with a yawn.

"Sure thing, buddy, I can do that." Hulk replied.

Drell nodded with a yawn as he cupped his mouth a bit as it seemed to be bedtime for everyone.

"Why is everyone suddenly so tired?" Cherry commented. "Must be the food..."

Soon, everyone besides Cherry were in bed.

"Looks like I'll need to get to work." Cherry said to herself as she was awake while everyone else was exhausted.

* * *

And so Cherry went down to business as she monitored everyone's dreams.

"All right, let's get this over with..." Cherry said. "Atticus is no doubt dreaming about wrestling with..." she then crossed her eyes and made a hoarse voice come out. "The Hulkster!"

She would have been right, but Atticus was in a different realm than having a dream about Hulk Hogan.

"Of course..." Cherry smirked to herself before looking closer. "Huh? Where are they?" She couldn't seem to find either Atticus or Hulk until she saw Atticus standing on a circle-shaped stain-glass window, and where she could see who was in it. Cherry looked around and soon stepped toward the stain-glass window. "Looks like one of those pictures you see in Church..." she commented to herself while examining the image up close.

"Where am I now?" Atticus asked as he looked around.

"Atticus?" Cherry asked once she saw him.

Atticus came to explore his surroundings and looked down at the stain-glass image, and where he saw a boy his age with spiky brown hair in it. He bent down slightly, touching the image in curiosity.

"Is this a cousin we don't know about?" Cherry pondered as she watched Atticus's dream.

"This is so strange; why am I here?" Atticus asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Cherry complained, but her voice was unheard to Atticus.

The stain-glass seemed to begin to crumble up and shatter somehow until the boy's image slowly came to life before looking at him.

"Okay, I am officially freaking out!" Atticus yelped.

"Should I wake him up?" Cherry wondered.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked the teenage boy.

"Who are you?" The boy replied.

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "I asked you first!"

"All right," The boy said. "My name is Sora."

"You're the person Drell told me, Cherry, and Patch about." Atticus replied.

"Who are they?" Sora asked.

"Cherry and Patch are my best friend and pet dog, and Drell is... Uh... Well... He's kinda like a teacher," Atticus informed. "Anyways, why am I here?" He then asked.

"Uh, I dunno," Sora shrugged. "I know as much as you do right now."

"Great," Atticus sighed before seeing Heartless appear. "Oh, come on!"

Sora soon looked with him and gasped. The Heartless came towards Atticus and Sora. Sora soon tried to make his Keyblade appear only for nothing to happen.

"Uh, problem?" Atticus asked.

"My Keyblade... I can't get it." Sora frowned.

Atticus frowned back and soon tried to make a Keyblade appear since this was his dream and all, and luckily for him, it did appear. Atticus soon grabbed the Keyblade and let Sora hold it since he had wanted it.

"Wow... Thanks." Sora replied as he used the Keyblade to fight the Heartless.

Atticus began to fight the Heartless with him using his strength. Sora soon looked to Atticus in amazement.

"It's those things again..." Cherry glared to the Heartless. "What do they want with us?"

"These things are like a horror movie." Atticus complained as he fought the Heartless with Sora.

"They're from the darkest place of people's hearts," Sora told him. "Also I just remembered; this is your test in the Waking Realm to see if you're ready to weild a Keyblade." He soon tossed the Keyblade back to Atticus.

"So are you really Sora or what?" Atticus asked once he caught the Keyblade.

"I'm speaking to you through our dreams." Sora told him.

"That's weird..." Atticus replied. "Um... Thanks for the Keyblade, I think."

The Heartless soon continued to attack. Atticus looked surprised, but narrowed his eyes and began to fight the Heartless with the Keyblade.

"This feels like a video game or something." Cherry commented.

It took a while, but Atticus defeated all of the Heartless that appeared. Atticus narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Good... Very good..." Sora smiled. "You're going to do just fine, Atticus. I know you will."

"Thanks, Sora." Atticus smiled back.

"What're friends for?" Sora replied.

"Friendship is magic." Atticus phrased.

Nothing else seemed to happen.

"Uh, so, wanna do some strength training?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... All right." Sora said.

"Okay, this is boring, I'm outta here." Cherry said as she left the door.

"Besides, I've beat Hercules once, so training with you should be fun," Sora said. "Make that two times counting tournaments/championships."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Atticus said to him. "You _met_ and _beat_ Hercules?"

"Yeah, we were trained by that Goat Guy... Phil, I think his name was." Sora replied.

"No way!" Atticus said to his new friend, even though this was just a dream. " _I've_ met Hercules and Phil! Hercules is the reason why I'm as strong as I am today, even a little stronger!"

"Whoa." Sora smiled.

"Sora... Do you have adventures?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Sora smiled. "Especially with Donald and Goofy."

"Really? Cool." Atticus smiled.

The two of them seemed to become the best of friends so far as they had a little strength training. During their strength training, Atticus heard something going on outside. Sora smiled as this seemed to be a lot of fun.

"Uh, Sora, did you hear something?" Atticus asked.

Sora listened in and heard what Atticus heard. Atticus and Sora listened closely as they looked to each other a little nervously, but the noise was from outside. They came up to the door Cherry came out of and opened it.

* * *

Cherry hummed to herself as she was doing her job, unaware that they got out. "Dreeeeeam Weaver... I believe you can get me through the niii-iiight~" she sang to herself lowly.

"Does she usually sing to herself?" Sora asked Atticus.

"Usually if no one else is around or if she's bored," Atticus replied. "She likes her music if she's alone with no one to talk to."

"I suppose that's a good point," Sora said. "Um... What is she doing?"

"She's a Dream Walker," Atticus told him. "She monitors dreams for us with Princess Luna. I usually ask her to watch my dreams for me or I tell her about them in case there's anything important coming up."

"That's weird...?" Sora blinked.

"It may seem that way, but Cherry's a good friend to talk to about certain dreams." Atticus shrugged.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yeah," Atticus smiled. "Cherry always had a fascination with dreams. Sometimes mine have a double meaning, so whenever I have a certain one, I tell her about it to make sure everything's okay..." he then looked into his new friend's eyes. "Uh, Sora, I'm not exactly a human..."

"Are you a Replica then?" Sora asked.

"I'm sort of a lot of things," Atticus said. "You see, my mother is a mermaid like Princess Ariel and my father is a Wiccan. I also have these strange crystal powers that were given to me from birth."

"Whoa." Sora said, looking surprised.

Atticus and Sora soon followed after Cherry.

Cherry soon came by and yelped. "Atticus! You're not supposed to be out here!" she then scolded her best friend.

"I know, I know." Atticus said.

Cherry soon began to try to push him out of the hallway, but struggled because of how strong he was.

"What're you trying to accomplish?" Atticus couldn't help but smirk.

"MOVE!" Cherry told him. "Move, move, move!"

"But we heard something and wanted to see if it was coming from out here." Sora said.

"That was probably just me," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's no big deal."

They soon heard it again.

"That wasn't you, Cherry." Atticus soon said.

"No... It wasn't..." Cherry admitted. "I don't think I've heard that around here before."

They soon heard two screams that were familiar to Atticus and Cherry.

"Did you hear that?" Atticus asked.

"That sounded like..." Cherry added.

"Shaggy and Scooby." Cherry and Atticus then concluded in unison.

Sora looked between them.

"Uh, so, you wanna wake up and help them?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"If they're screaming, it must be important." Atticus said.

"So, yes?" Cherry replied.

"Yes," Atticus told her. "Sora, I'm not sure if I'll see you again, but I hope that we can meet again."

Sora seemed to fade away back into Atticus's dream.

"Sora...?" Atticus frowned.

"He's from your dream, Atticus," Cherry reminded. "You're about to wake up."

"Oh... Right..." Atticus said.

"You'll see him again... I'll make sure of it." Cherry comforted him.

"Aw, Cherry..." Atticus smiled.

* * *

Atticus soon opened his eyes as he woke up in the bed he was given. He soon went to check on Shaggy and Scooby. Cherry opened her motel room door.

Atticus gestured her over and they both went to go and check on Shaggy and Scooby together. "My guess is the demon racer." He said.

"I'm not sure what I can say to argue with that." Cherry replied.

Of course, Atticus was right as they came to the food truck as Shaggy and Scooby shared sandwiches until they ran into Inferno.

"Time to take him down." Atticus glared, referring to Inferno.

"Uh, you have fun with that," Cherry replied. "What can I do to fight? ...I'm not strong like you."

"No, but you do have dream-bending magic." Atticus reminded.

"...Yeah, I guess..." Cherry said.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Atticus scolded/comforted. "You are awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Cherry said.

"Come on!" Atticus told her. "We gotta stop Inferno!"

"Um... Okay..." Cherry said. "...You're kinda scaring me."

They soon went to fight Inferno.

* * *

"You will pay for your meddling!" Inferno threatened Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, how about we leave now and pay later?" Shaggy replied before escaping with Scooby.

"Leave them alone, Inferno!" Atticus glared.

Inferno turned over with a glare back to Cherry and Atticus. "What are you going to do?" he then scoffed to them.

"Atticus is gonna use that weird Key Sword or whatever it is." Cherry replied with a glare.

And where Atticus was able to make the Keyblade appear which was a surprise.

"Perhaps while I deal with those two, you two could deal with my pets." Inferno threatened them once he saw the Keyblade.

"Like you're gonna win!" Cherry called out before looking to Atticus. "Uh, you do know how to use that thing, right?" she then asked him.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Then you're doomed!" Cherry glared to Inferno.

"So be it!" Inferno glared back.

Eventually, more Heartless and Nobodies came out in front of Cherry and Atticus.

"How'd you make these Heartless and Nobodies appear?" Cherry glared at Inferno.

"I have my ways," Inferno glared back. "I have some special friends."

"Well, no more!" Cherry scowled. "Atticus and I are gonna make them all go away! Then you'll go back to where you came from! You'll stop threatening the WWE!"

"What she said!" Atticus glared.

Inferno laughed to them before he went after Shaggy and Scooby. Atticus soon lunged out and fought the creatures with his new Keyblade. The Heartless and Nobodies began to try their best to defeat Atticus and Cherry. Cherry soon went to get her wand, but panicked a bit as she didn't have it, which made her feel nervous.

"Who's awesome? I'm awesome! Who's awesome? I'm awesome!" Miz sang to himself as he was taking an evening jog during all of the chaos, but was unaware of it.

"Cherry, you don't need your wand to use your dream-bending magic." Atticus reminded his best friend.

"Um... Okay..." Cherry replied nervously. "I'm not sure where my wand is anyway."

"Don't worry about it now!" Atticus told her. "Why don't you try making your own Keyblade?"

"Uh... Um..." Cherry paused and soon used her own magic to do that as she fought with him against the Heartless and Nobodies.

"That girl is most impressive." Ansem said as he watched in hidding.

Cherry screamed at first as some Heartless chased her, but she soon ran behind the motel as they ran off from her and she smirked as they seemed to lose her trail as she poked her head out to see them still running. "Ha! Suckers," she then smirked. She soon walked off only to be face by Nobodies which made her yelp out until she ran off from them. "These things are relentless!" Cherry yelped.

"Hmm... She certainly is interesting..." Ansem smirked as he observed Cherry.

Cherry soon summoned Kimba as she was getting tired of running. Kimba came out and saw her. Cherry fell to the ground, a bit exhausted. Kimba picked her up and placed her into her room in the motel for safekeeping and soon snarled as he charged for the Heartless and Nobodies.

"Hmm... This girl is much more than she seems." Ansem smirked.

Cherry soon went to get comfortable on the bed while Kimba took care of the Heartless and Nobodies for her.

"Hey, Kimba," Atticus said while fighting. "Cherry get tired?"

"Too much exercise, I suppose," Kimba guessed. "You all right, Atticus?"

"Yeah." Atticus said as he made a crystal spike to kill a Heartless.

Kimba grimaced as that looked a bit gruesome.

"What? Too dark?" Atticus asked.

"A bit for you." Kimba remarked.

"Well, these things don't bleed, so it's alright." Atticus said.

"But still." Kimba said.

"Yeah, I guess it is since I kinda slaughtered these guys." Atticus said, almost bashful as he would never maliciously murder anyone. At least, not intentionally.

"Hmm... Both of them are very interesting." Ansem smirked.

* * *

Drell seemed to shake chills around his body when he slept and soon got out of bed, putting on his robe, tying on the band and came to go outside to see what was happening.

"Ya want more of this?" Atticus glared at the Heartless and Nobodies. "I thought not!"

The Heartless and Nobodies seemed to vanish at the sight of his glare.

"Hmph. Good." Atticus nodded firmly to that.

Cherry soon looked out the window while sitting on her bed.

"It's okay, Cherry, they're gone now!" Atticus called out to her.

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

The two soon came to each other with small smiles once they both took care of the Heartless and Nobodies.

"So, these are the students..." Ansem smirked. "They might be useful to me."

"Ansem must be close by." Atticus said.

"What makes you say that?" Cherry smiled nervously with a modest shrug.

"How else would both Heartless and Nobodies appear in the same place?" Atticus asked.

"I'm trying to look on the bright side." Cherry smiled nervously.

"I appreciate that, but I think he's around here still..." Atticus narrowed his eyes.

Cherry soon looked around, but didn't see anyone there but just the two of them. "Well, he doesn't seem to be around anymore." She then remarked.

"Keep an eye or ear out..." Atticus said. "This might be important for later."

Cherry looked a bit concerned as Atticus went to go back to bed before gulping.

* * *

Cherry soon went to bed, but her eyes were wide open as she had a lot to think about. Drell grumbled to himself as he went back to sleep, now able to sleep peacefully since there were no more distractions that night, and as for Atticus, he would have went to sleep, but couldn't because he had to find out who Inferno really was. Yusei, Jack, and Crow seemed to be fast asleep while Atticus lay awake in his bed that night, thinking like a true detective like he wanted to be once he would graduate from high school, and just like at home, Patch was sleeping on the foot of the bed Atticus slept in.

"I'll get to the bottom of this... Someway... Somehow..." Atticus told himself until he made himself fall asleep after a while.

* * *

However, the night seemed to go on for a while as Inferno was not gone, but Ansem was for the night.

"Guys! Get up!" Hulk told the boys as he came into the room to wake them up. "We got a big problem!"

"Let me guess; Inferno?" Atticus guessed.

"Yes!" Hulk replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hulk, I tried to stop him, but I had to take care of those Heartless and Nobodies." Atticus frowned.

"Those things again?" Patch yawned. "They're starting to annoy me."

"You said it, boy." Atticus agreed.

Jack, Crow, and Yusei soon woke up next.

They all soon came out as Inferno seemed to disappear once he handled Miz.

"Where'd he go?!" Hulk complained.

Patch began to sniff around for Inferno's scent. Inferno emerged from the smoke in a Trixie Lulamoon fashion before shoving Miz onto the ground.

"Dang, Miz, you just have worse bad luck than Cherry." Drell commented.

Cherry's eyes widened before glaring in offense.

"Take it as a compliment." Drell told her.

"Thanks...?" Cherry blinked.

"None can defeat Inferno!" The demon sneered. "Your fate will be sealed!"

"That's getting old." Drell yawned.

Inferno soon disappeared with a smoke bomb which made some of them cough upon impact.

"Gone again." Fred sighed.

"He overpowered my awesome Figure Four Leglock?" Miz frowned in shock and disappointment.

"Oh, brother." Drell rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no. Could it be that the curse of Inferno is making you lose your awesome?" Paige smirked to Miz.

Miz gasped from that in horror. "I... I can lose my awesome?"

"Like, we lost our appetites." Shaggy commented.

"I'm sure you'll get you appetite back soon." Drell told Shaggy and Scooby.

"What I'd like to know is what Inferno was doing here in the first place." Velma commented.

"Great... The one time of day I'm by myself, and now everyone's awake," Cherry sighed as this was going to be a long night for everybody. "Why did this have to happen?"

They soon went to see Earl since everyone was awake now. Jack, Crow, and Yusei still looked very tired. Patch soon did one thing to wake up all three of the Duelists all the way.

"Spot...?" Cherry asked.

Patch soon barked loudly to wake them up which soon worked.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped. "You sound like a full grown dog! I thought you were a puppy?!"

"He's not a puppy anymore." Drell said.

"Yeah-but-I-Wait... Huh?" Cherry asked.

"I've grown, haven't you noticed?" Patch reminded her.

"...I thought you were getting big... I didn't wanna say anything though." Cherry said.

"Well, that shows he's getting older." Drell said to her.

"It's not fat, it's muscle." Patch told Cherry.

"You just look so different now." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, I know." Patch said.

* * *

They soon came to see the mechanic as he was working.

"The only damage I could find was that the Company Car's oil line was cut," Earl told the others. "Without oil, the engine would have seized up for sure during the race."

"That's bad." Patch said.

"It sure is." Earl replied to the puppy.

"What about the other cars?" Vince asked.

"They all checked out okay." Earl replied.

"Whew, that means he didn't get to the other cars." Patch sighed.

"Great work, guys," The Undertaker grinned to Shaggy and Scooby, putting his arms around them. "You stopped the demon before it could sabotage the other cars."

"We did?" Shaggy and Scooby replied before smiling to him. "Oh! We did!"

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Patch sniffed something on the ground before groaning slightly from the scent.

"Look! Here's more of that talcum powder." Velma observed.

"I can tell you where that came from," Triple H remarked. "Our airbags. I checked them out this afternoon, right after the race. Gotta protect my precious cargo."

Patch could tell that the person that was posing as Inferno was close by. Atticus could tell as well, but didn't say anything yet. They soon seemed to share a similar look to each other, but kept quiet.

"He left a track." Fred noticed.

"Ew! Someone needs a pedicure." Daphne grimaced.

 _'Really, Daphne?'_ Drell thought to himself with an eye roll.

"Stephanie, I wish you'd reconsider this," Vince told his daughter. "There's a good chance Inferno might attack tomorrow."

"Well, I hope he does, because tomorrow, I'm driving." Stephanie replied before walking off with Triple H.

"Damn." Cherry muttered.

"She sure is persistent." Patch said.

Vince narrowed his eyes, and everyone went back to bed.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus were unknowingly coming up behind each other, doing one last check for Heartless or Nobodies, and soon bumped into each other's backs and panicked before taking out their Keyblades, glaring before they saw it was just them. "Oh, it's just you." they then said in relieved unison.

"Guess they're really gone for tonight." Cherry said.

"Yeah..." Atticus said. "Um, you're not scared, are ya?"

"Pfft! No..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Uh, well, me neither..." Atticus grinned nervously. "Well... Good night."

"Uh, Atticus?!" Cherry called to stop him. "Um... It wouldn't be the most horrible thing if I slept with you like we did when we were kids. ...Just to make sure those creatures don't come back." She then added to cover up for her true feelings.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

Cherry and Atticus both seemed to smile as they slept together that night. Patch appeared to be happy for them. Ansem's laughter filled the air as they slept peacefully for that night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning soon came and it was time for Day 2 of the race.

"Morning already?" Patch yawned.

"I guess so..." Atticus replied as he looked a bit sleepy that morning before yawning. "'Scuse me."

Cherry seemed to groan a bit as she woke up beside him.

"Stupid Inferno attacking at night." Patch groaned.

Cherry tried to move Atticus until he got out of bed with a smirk as she fell on the floor.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Atticus told his cousin and his cousin's friends.

"We're coming." Yusei yawned.

The boys soon came out with Cherry joining them since she spent the night with him for comfort and security.

"What a night." Atticus said.

"Yeah, long night last night," Hulk said. "Maybe you guys should have some milk."

Cherry stuck her tongue out as she didn't really like milk. "I guess at least it wasn't spinach."

"It could help get us fully awake." Patch said.

They soon sat down to have a hearty breakfast together.

"Uncle Hulk, did you make this for us?" Crow asked.

"Most of it, yeah," Hulk said. "I thought it might help you wake up and give you energy from last night's hysteria."

"I think this will help." Atticus replied.

"This is pretty amazing..." Cherry said. "Never took you to be a cook, Mr. Hogan."

"I try my best," Hulk replied. "Glad you guys like it though."

"It's delicious." Patch beamed as he ate the breakfast on his plate.

"Yeah, it really is." Cherry agreed.

Hulk gave a small smile to all of them since they liked his cooking.

* * *

After a while, they were finished.

"At least you're still standing." Hulk smiled to his car.

"People and talking to their cars." Cherry commented.

"Eh, once you have one, you'll understand." Atticus said to her.

"Which will never happen." Cherry said.

"Why won't you drive?" Atticus asked.

"...I don't _want_ to." Cherry replied.

"Seriously?" Patch asked.

"I don't like the idea of driving, okay?!" Cherry soon cried out. "I'm just worried I'm gonna crash or get into an accident!"

"Whoa. Whoa. Okay." Atticus said.

"Is that why you always have us drive you everywhere or your parents?" Patch asked.

"Yes, I'm terrified of driving," Cherry frowned. "I'm sorry, guys, I just don't think I'd be a good driver."

"Have you tried practicing on a video game?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, and every time I crash and burn! Literally!" Cherry told him.

"Wow." Atticus blinked.

"I just can't do it! It's too hard!" Cherry said before she ran off, crying a bit.

"Oh... I didn't mean to make her feel bad." Atticus frowned.

"Wow. What a crybaby." Crow muttered to himself.

Drell couldn't agree more. Atticus soon glared to his new friend.

"What?" Crow asked.

"That isn't very nice." Atticus said.

"Well, she _is_ ," Crow shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Cherry is more sensitive than she looks," Atticus told him with a sigh. "She gets a little more offended easily than most people especially in things she doesn't understand."

"Whoa, really?" Crow asked.

"Cherry does a lot of strange things, but... I know how she works better than anyone..." Atticus said before going after his friend. "Cherry, wait!"

Cherry didn't seem to stop running.

"Cherry!" Atticus called out.

Eventually, Cherry began to get hard to find as she shrunk down in size as her self esteem got to her.

"Oh, no, she must've shrunk..." Atticus frowned. "Drell, help me find Cherry!"

"She couldn't have gone too far," Drell said as he made himself a sandwich. "We'll find her soon."

"Oh, sure, that's easy for you to say, you're always so mean to her!" Atticus glared.

"Because I'm preparing for when you go your separate ways." Drell said.

"I don't have time for this!" Atticus groaned before worrying. "She could be anywhere!"

"Why not use your magic mirror to find her?" Drell asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that..." Atticus said as he reached into his bag and took it out, flinching from the reflection of the sun before looking into the mirror. "Where is Cherry?" he soon asked.

The mirror flashed a bright light at first before showing Cherry looking lost and nervous in the grass.

"She shrunk! I knew it!" Atticus said. "She always does that whenever she has low self-esteem!"

Cherry appeared to be running to avoid some 'giant animals' before she soon ran into a jar and got stuck in it.

"Well, that should be easy to find." Drell said.

"I gotta find her!" Atticus cried out as he ran with his magnifying glass. "Cherry!"

"Just look for a jar!" Drell told him.

"All right!" Atticus replied.

Drell continued to eat his sandwich until he heard Ansem's laughter before he glared, looking around before holding his hand up. "You better be a bug, 'cuz I wanna squash you!" he then threatened.

"You should be more concerned about one of your students." Ansem's voice smirked.

"Where are you?!" Drell glared, looking around.

Ansem soon appeared and was shown to have Cherry beside her, sleeping in a bubble floating beside him. "This one seems the closest to the unversed with her emotions." he then smirked.

"Cherry..." Drell whispered before glaring. "If you lay one hand on her, I'll-"

"Yes...?" Ansem smirked.

Drell gave a soft look before glaring. "Okay, I admit, I'm tough on her, but I'm trying to show her some independence," he then said. "I just don't want her to rely on others saving her all the time. She needs to learn to take care of herself."

"If only she heard you say that." Ansem smirked.

"Just let her go!" Drell glared. "She's not joining your side! She doesn't have an evil bone in her body!"

"Not unless I manipulate her..." Ansem replied. "Who knows? Maybe she'll be a better student for me than for you."

"Don't you dare!" Drell glared.

Ansem grinned to Drell.

"What do you want?" Drell glared.

"Nothing much..." Ansem smirked. "Just thought I'd see how loyal this girl really is to you."

Drell had a feeling Cherry's loyalty to him might be 50/50. Ansem smirked to Drell as he had something planned.

* * *

Eventually, Atticus panted slightly before drinking from a bottle of water and looked over to see Cherry with her back turned. "Oh, Cherry! Thank goodness you're safe!" he then smiled. "I was so worried about you. Um, Drell was too."

Cherry soon stood up and looked back to him with a sour look on her face, more so than usual. "Oh, boo, hoo, hoo!" she then spit out, sounding rather spiteful.

"Cherry, what's wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Worried about me, huh?" Cherry huffed. "Why would you worry about me? All I do is make things worse."

"That's not true, and I was worried about you because you're my best friend and sister figure." Atticus told her.

"Hm... And yet you abandon me whenever we go to Equestria." Cherry muttered, looking away from him.

"And I'm sorry for that." Atticus frowned.

Cherry walked off from him.

"Um, right, let's go back to the others," Atticus smiled nervously. "Maybe you'd like to watch the race? Oh, I know! This always makes you laugh! Look, Cherry, look!"

Cherry glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

Atticus soon climbed up a tree and made himself fall out of it to hit the ground and soon laughed at himself. "Oh, ow! Ow! Heh... It's funny because it hurts!"

"Are you done?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry...?" Atticus frowned.

"I'm going home," Cherry said, walking off. "You're lame."

"L-Lame?!" Atticus cried out as Cherry would never call him that, even on a bad day.

"Lame!" Cherry glared. "You're a nerd! Creep! Freak! And a baby!" She soon saw those last few words didn't make Atticus cry as he looked angered. She soon walked away from him without feeling bad for what she said to him.

"Nice imitation, Faker." Atticus glared.

Cherry turned back with a glare back.

"Cherry may call me a jerk... Cherry may make fun of me for liking Nancy Drew or My Little Pony... Cherry may even act like she doesn't care what happens to me," Atticus retorted. "But she would never call me out like that."

Cherry kept on walking, thinking he wouldn't continue. Atticus soon tackled her to the ground.

"Oww!" Cherry cried out before glaring.

"You're not Cherry!" Atticus glared back.

"Yes, I am!" Cherry glared.

"What's your birth name?!" Atticus glared back to test her.

Cherry opened her mouth, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Aha!" Atticus glared.

Cherry soon tried to wiggle him off, but of course, it was no use.

"You're not Cherry!" Atticus grinned as he picked her up over his shoulders. "You are a fraud!"

"You are insane." Cherry replied.

"Where is the real Cherry?!" Atticus glared.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Cherry glared back.

The race was soon starting.

"Welcome to Race Two of the Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge," The announcements soon began. "We're calling it the Spire Lake Sprint. The Authority won the first race, so they get a 30-second head start."

'Of course they do.' Crow thought to himself.

"You can face me or go to the race, it's your choice," Cherry smirked to Atticus. "Good luck deciding."

Atticus glared before making a crystal prison cell and soon put her in it.

"Hey!" Cherry glared back.

"You stay here until I find out what to do with you." Atticus said before running off to the race.

"Master isn't going to like this." Cherry groaned.

* * *

Atticus soon ran over to see the race and sat down with the others.

"Oh, thank goodness," Drell said to him. "I thought maybe Ansem manipulated you with that possessed Cherry."

"Possessed Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, Ansem was going to test your friendship and her loyalty to me," Drell replied with a small smirk. "He thought he could do it by making Cherry act like she would never act around us. Does he think we're stupid?!"

"Like call me a name that she would never call me?" Atticus frowned.

"Fudo, what did you do?" Drell soon asked him.

"Put her in a cage." Atticus sighed.

"Atticus?!" Drell replied.

"Hey, you try to tell your best friend apart from a phony or being manipulated!" Atticus retorted.

"This is bad," Drell panicked. "This is bad."

"Aw, I'll handle that Ansem... Right after this..." Atticus said before going back briefly.

"Ya hear that, Ansem?!" Drell smirked. "You're fried! Atticus and Cherry will find Sora!" He soon saw he was drawing attention.

"Atticus, aren't you in the race with Mr. Hogan and Crow?" Patch asked.

"Well... I have to help Cherry..." Atticus said. "I did something dumb."

"Did you forget her-" Patch was about to ask.

"No, I didn't forget her birthday again!" Atticus replied. "I put her in a cage! I have to let her out!"

"But then who's going to fill in for you?" Patch asked.

"Oh, I can't leave Cherry..." Atticus frowned before looking back. "...Ugh!" he then went back to the race. "I'm sorry, Cherry!"

"Drell, mind explaining?" Patch asked.

"Oh, Ansem's trying to turn Cherry and Atticus against me somehow," Drell replied. "I think he was trying to start out with Cherry because she's more weak-willed."

"Drell." Patch said as that didn't sound very nice about Cherry.

"No, it's true," Drell said. "You know how she gets sometimes."

"You seem to have a history with this Ansem guy," Patch commented. "How do you know him?"

"It's complicated..." Drell sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "We used to be good friends, believe it or not. We went to school together, but... He changed..."

"He turned evil?" Patch guessed.

"Sure did..." Drell replied. "We were pretty close, and he soon found something during our studies together when I was a young warlock."

* * *

"Aww... You were a cute kid..." Patch commented as they watched the flashback together. "And... You were so... Thin. Very thin! What happened to you?"

"...Shuddap." Drell replied as he saw his kid self which looked like a skinnier version of Thor with glasses.

"So, what happened?" Patch asked.

"Like I said... Something changed..." Drell replied.

* * *

"Boring... Boring... Bor-freakin'-ing!" Teenage Drell complained as he looked through his books. "I'm never gonna pass this exam! It's only worse with Yen Sid breathin' down our necks all the time! How are we gonna get out of this place, Ansem?!"

"We will pass, Drell, I know it." Teenage Ansem said.

"I gotta get outta here..." Teenage Drell whined. "I don't wanna study forever!"

"You should be more wise like me." Teenage Ansem chuckled.

"Don't mean boring as you?!" Teenage Drell smirked playfully.

"You're hilarious." Teenage Ansem playfully rolled his eyes.

"I know." Teenage Drell smirked.

* * *

"You two seemed like best friends." Patch smiled.

"We were pretty close in those days," Drell replied. "Ansem was the brains."

"I can see _that_." Patch smirked quietly.

"And later on, I soon became the brawn of our friendship." Drell said.

"Ya don't say." Patch smirked.

Drell gave him a look and Patch hunched down slightly.

"I'll stop now." Patch said.

* * *

Teenage Drell and Ansem were studying together in the library, almost looking like Twilight Sparkle and Moon Dancer when they were fillies when it came to closeness and studying from the books.

"I gotta tell ya, when I become the new Head of the Witch's Council when I grow up, I'm gonna change some rules." Teenage Drell smirked.

"And I can't wait for that day." Teenage Ansem smirked back.

The two continued to study as they had a lot of schoolwork to do since they were teenage warlocks.

"It really looks busy to be a full-time magic student." Patch commented.

"It's a lot of hard work," Drell replied. "I had a lot more to do though since my parents were trusting me to carry on the Council job after my mother since I was the oldest."

* * *

"So, then, what happened to Ansem?" Patch asked.

"Well... Like I said... He changed..." Drell sighed.

* * *

One night, the boys were sleeping in their room together of their magical school which was a boarding school like Ever After High or the School of Friendship. However, Drell woke up for a glass of water and he went to go and get one, and he looked to see that Ansem wasn't in his bed, and soon went to look for him, using his wand as a flashlight.

"I swear if he's doing late night studying again; I'm going to drag him back to bed after my glass of water." Teenage Drell yawned.

* * *

"This is where things went wrong..." Drell told Patch, hanging his head a bit in sorrow.

"Gosh," Patch frowned. "I didn't expect a field trip to the psyche during this visit to WWE City."

"Well, you wanted to know." Drell frowned.

"I'm sorry." Patch said to him.

Drell soon knelt down and actually pet Patch. Teenage Drell lay back in his bed until he woke up again and soon came around to look for his friend who seemed to be reading a new book which looked a bit dark and dreary which involved dark magic.

* * *

"Dude, what're you doing up so late?" Teenage Drell asked, rubbing his eyes. "The teachers are gonna kill us if they see us out of our rooms after dark."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Drell," Teenage Ansem replied. "I'm just finding out what I can do after I graduate from this place."

"That's good I guess." Teenage Drell said.

Teenage Ansem chuckled as he took a look.

"Okay, heh heh, studying is good," Teenage Drell weakly chuckled before yelling at him. "Now let's get out of here before Yen Sid catches us and gives us detention for a thousand years!"

"Yikes! It's like watching..." Patch winced.

Teenage Drell tried to push Teenage Ansem out of the room before they would get caught.

"Little did I know though, this would begin a bitter betrayal." Drell said to Patch.

"Whoa." Patch frowned.

Drell released a sharp exhale as this seemed to be a painful memory.

* * *

The teenage warlocks were in a classroom with Yen Sid teaching them, though Ansem was slowly going to the dark side. This would lead to one of the days that Drell didn't want to remember. Teenage Drell was soon seen studying again until he heard rumbling with the other students in the library. There appeared to be dark magic all around which seemed dangerous and nearly fatal.

"Students... I believe we should exit the facilities as soon as possible." Yen Sid said to the students.

"Yes, Master Yen Sid." The students replied.

The students soon walked off like this was an emergency drill. Teenage Drell wondered what was wrong, but soon turned his had, and went to sneak off from the group and went to see who was causing chaos and destruction to their school, and gasped in shock to see that it was his own best friend: Ansem.

* * *

"No way..." Teenage Drell frowned.

Teenage Ansem soon looked over. "Ah! Drell!" he then beamed.

"What are you doing?!" Teenage Drell frowned. "You're ruining our school!"

"Ruining it? More like making it better." Teenage Ansem replied.

"You can't use dark magic!" Teenage Drell replied. "Yen Sid will throw a fit!"

"Who cares what he thinks?" Teenage Ansem scoffed. "Come on, Drell, this is amazing! Dark magic is way more exciting!"

"By amazing, do you mean dangerous?!" Teenage Drell glared.

Teenage Ansem smirked to him.

"What's happening to you?!" Teenage Drell's eyes widened. "Where's my friend?!"

"I'm new and improved." Teenage Ansem smirked.

"No... No... NO!" Teenage Drell backed up and ran off, panicking. "MASTER YEN SID, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"I already know, Drell." Yen Sid told him as he walked in.

"Uh... Y-Ya do...?" Teenage Drell shivered nervously in front of his teacher. "Um... What do we do?"

"I will deal with Ansem myself." Yen Sid told him.

"But-" Teenage Drell winced.

"Go with the others... This is _my_ territory..." Yen Sid firmly told the teenage warlock.

Teenage Drell chewed his lip and soon ran off with the other students.

"Why didn't you try to help Ansem out of the Darkness?" Patch asked Drell.

"I didn't know what to do..." Drell frowned, feeling ashamed of his younger self. "I was a bit of a coward, and ignorant of certain things. Ansem was my best friend... We were like brothers. I was closer with him than I was with Atticus's father."

"Like Atticus and Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that..." Drell nodded with a small smile. "We were so tight. We could tell each other everything," he then looked a bit bashful. "Though sometimes Yen Sid sent us to detention because of some chaos we spread."

Patch smiled as he could tell Drell was being honest. Drell rubbed his arm a bit bashfully.

"I'm sorry you and Ansem aren't friends anymore." Patch said.

"Yeah, me too," Drell said. "He used to be so wise and helpful... Now he's a Seeker of Darkness."

"Well, at least Cherry won't end up like him." Patch said.

"Heh... Cherry turning evil?" Drell chuckled. "She doesn't have the guts!"

"But she might turn evil or into something." Patch said.

"Like that'll ever happen." Drell replied as they soon came back to present day.

Patch looked unsure about that before they went to watch the race as Atticus got into Hulk's car with Crow so that they could participate in the race with the other racers.

* * *

 _'I hope I can help Cherry after this.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"You doing alright, Atticus?" Crow asked.

"Let's just say last night was quite an adventure for me." Atticus replied.

"I guess for your friend too if she wanted to sleep in the room with ya," Crow said. "Are you two... Uh... Dating?"

"Guh! No!" Atticus said out of disgust. "We're best friends and sibling figures and nothing more."

"Ahh... I get ya..." Crow replied. "I guess it's like me, Jack, and Yusei. We're all like brothers."

"Yeah, I can tell." Atticus said.

Crow and Atticus then smiled to each other as Hulk continued to drive them own the race track. Atticus smiled as he looked around, but also kept an eye out for any Heartless or Nobodies for just in case.

* * *

Cherry appeared to be sleeping somewhere until she soon woke up and looked around, she looked down and found herself in a black robe with some gloves. "What the-? Where am I and what am I wearing?" she then asked herself.

"Ah, you're awake." Ansem's voice smirked.

Cherry soon sat up with wide eyes and then glared. "Hey! What's going on?"

"You are about to be the first member of Orginzation 13." Ansem's voice smirked.

"Yeaaaaaah... No," Cherry smirked back before teleporting, but it didn't work. "Hey! I worked hard on my teleportation spells! I can even beat Drell in a teleportation race!"

"Well, not anymore..." Ansem's voice told her. "Who are you going to listen to? Someone who can help you or a man who's just holding you back because you're not as good as Atticus?"

"I'd rather listen to a good warlock than an evil man." Cherry said.

"Do you know the difference?" Ansem smirked.

"I... I..." Cherry stammered before glaring. "Shut up! I'd never betray my studies or Drell!"

"Oh, really?" Ansem glared back.

"Yeah!" Cherry glared back. "I'll find a way out of here! ...Wherever I am..." she then muttered. "It can't be that hard..."

"I'm sorry, but you are joining Organization 13," Ansem told her. "You won't get out unless you accept the dark side."

"I'll never join the dark side." Cherry said.

"Sure you will... It'll be a lot more fun..." Ansem told her.

"Noooo!" Cherry said as she tried to run out of the room to get out of there, but she seemed to be going in circles with no way out. "Come on! There's gotta be a door here?!"

"There is no way out." Ansem told her.

"Let me out!" Cherry cried out. "No! I won't help you!"

"Then you are trapped here forever." Ansem said.

"No!" Cherry cried out. "You can't do this to me!"

"Join the Organization, and you will be let out..." Ansem told her.

Cherry looked over, a bit in depression, and soon bowed her head as she had no other choice. "Which way to the team?" she then asked.

"That way." Ansem told her as he pointed to the right.

Cherry looked over and soon walked that way as she began to join the dark side by becoming a member of Organization 13, but she had a feeling that even joining the Organization 13, she would still be on the side of good. Ansem soon went to take Cherry over to meet her new friends. Cherry looked down at the floor on her way over there with a sharp sigh.

"This is for the best." Ansem told her.

Cherry looked up and kept following him until they ended up in a room with many others dressed the same way she was now.

"Meet your new friends." Ansem told Cherry.

"They don't seem to be alive." Cherry said.

"Oh, don't worry... This is just the beginning... They'll warm up to you eventually..." Ansem told her.

"Oh, indeed." Sombra's voice smirked.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped.

"Oh, what's wrong, Cherry?" Sombra's voice asked. "You sound scared."

"Scared? Oh... Who wouldn't be SCARED OF DEMENTED UNICORN WHO WANTS TO KILL YOU ALL THE TIME FOR BEFRIENDING HIS HEIR?!" Cherry replied.

One of the thrones soon strapped her down.

"Prepare to become an Unversed Cherry." Sombra said.

"I'm not scared of you..." Cherry grinned nervously.

Sombra soon up close to her. Cherry soon turned away, shivering slightly as he sort of scared her mostly because he wanted her dead for becoming Atticus's best friend.

"This was not in our agreement." Ansem glared at Sombra.

" **SILENCE!** " Sombra ordered.

Ansem stepped back slightly.

"Now... Cherry... Relax..." Sombra grinned as he moved her face with his hoof.

Cherry trembled slightly from being touched by him, but tried not to scream.

"You're going to be a whole new person." Sombra smirked.

"Don't touch me, you villain..." Cherry demanded, trying to sound brave. "I don't have to listen to a word you say!"

"All you will hear is your own screams of pain." Sombra smirked as he used his magic on Cherry.

"Screams of pain...?" Cherry's eyes widened before she soon yelled out in pain from his magic.

Ansem soon came back to Sombra. Sombra's magic began to change Cherry's appearance.

"What are you doing?!" Ansem asked.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" Sombra glared.

"But you told me this wasn't our deal!" Ansem replied.

"This is a new deal," Sombra smirked. "This little girl has been a thorn in my side for about seven years!"

"Very well." Ansem glared.

Sombra smirked while letting his magic work on Cherry. The magic soon stopped.

"Hello, there..." Sombra smirked once Cherry had changed now.

"What shall we call her now?" Ansem asked.

"Well, she's a member of the Organization 13 now, yes?" Sombra replied.

"Well, it appears to be so." Ansem said.

"Then her name shall be... XERRCHY!" Sombra soon proclaimed.

"Perfect." Ansem smirked.

"Just don't let Atticus remind her of who she was before." Sombra ordered.

"Right, you can count on me," Ansem replied before looking over. "Welcome, Xerrchy."

"Ugh... What the heck happened?" Xerrchy muttered as she was reborn.

"You have arrived as the member of Organization 13." Ansem told her.

"Organization 13?" Xerrchy replied.

"Yes, you're the new member," Ansem smirked. "Congratulations."

"Organization 13?" Xerrchy replied.

"Yes, you're the new member," Ansem smirked. "Congratulations."

"Um okay I guess." Xerrchy shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll adjust within time," Ansem said. "You just have to do what I say."

"Why?" Xerrchy asked.

"Because I am your superior!" Ansem told her.

"Superior pain in the coccyx?" Xerrchy smirked, a bit sassily until she soon saw that he was being serious.

Ansem gave her a sharp glare. "Sombra?!" he then called out. "Control her!"

"She's _your_ problem now." Sombra smirked.

"But _you_ wanted her here!" Ansem reminded him.

"True." Sombra said.

"So she's your responsibility as well as she is mine!" Ansem said.

"All right, all right," Sombra rolled his eyes and soon came up to the perky goth. "Now listen... You work with us... You're going to get us exactly what we want."

"And what's that?" Xerrchy replied.

"The missing Keyblade." Ansem and Sombra replied.

"Um, okay, where did you lose it?" Xerrchy asked.

Sombra soon came closer to her. Xerrchy scootched up a little uneasily.

"A certain boy stole it... You must get it from him..." Sombra replied.

"Um, o-okay, how will I know when I find him?" Xerrchy gulped.

Sombra soon held her close to his face so their eyes would meet. "You will be allowed to the outside world, and you must find the one named Atticus..." he then said.

"Atticus... I feel like I might know that name... Xerrchy said to Sombra.

"He has the missing Keyblade... You must help us get it back from him, and then we can all be happy, all right?" Sombra grinned to her.

"Alright." Xerrchy replied.

"You better not disappoint me," Sombra said, holding her face, looking dead in her eyes. "You disappoint me... You will have _grave_ consequences..."

* * *

Xerrchy felt nervous from that before she seemed to be sent back to where she was before, dressed in her old clothes to keep up appearances, and soon saw that she was in a race.

Thor soon wandered around, looking for Cherry because his uncle asked him to. "Oh! Cherry!" he then beamed before going up to her, giving her a big hug, picking her up in his tight hold.

"Oxygen! Fading! Seeing! Darkness!" Xerrchy grunted, a bit stuck in his hold.

"Oops, sorry." Thor said as he eased his grip.

Xerrchy soon sighed and fell flat on the ground into a sitting position.

"Oh, we were so worried about you," Thor said to her. "Well, I was since no one had seen you. I mean, Atticus would probably be worried too if he knew what was going on if he wasn't already gone, and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

Xerrchy soon covered her ears as he seemed to talk on and on for a while even without taking a breath. "SHUT! UP!" she then snapped at him.

"I was rambling again, wasn't I?" Thor asked.

"Do you always talk this much?!" Xerrchy complained.

"Come on, let's go see the race, I hope we didn't miss anything!" Thor smiled, taking her hand and running with her, dragging her over to the stands.

"Whoa!" Xerrchy yelped from that.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Hmm... No Heartless or Nobodies yet..." Atticus said as he looked with Crow in the backseat as Hulk drove them.

"Maybe they've given up." Crow said.

"I guess we can just sit back and enjoy the race then." Atticus smiled to his new friend.

Crow smiled back before they sat down calmly in the backseat, and where hopefully there wouldn't be any Heartless or Nobodies in the race. Patch panted a bit excitedly from the stands as he watched the race with everyone else.

"Hm. That's strange." Velma commented.

"What?" Fred asked as he was more awake now.

"Mr. McMahon is leaving." Velma pointed out.

"He is?" Patch asked.

"Mm-hmm." Velma nodded.

Patch took a look to see that Velma was right, but the question was, why?

"You'd think he'd stay to watch what happens." Velma commented.

"Yeah, you're right." Patch said.

"To overcome yesterday's last-place finish, Sheamus, Goldust and Stardust will have to work together." Michael announced as everyone watched the race.

* * *

"Uncle Drell! Uncle Drell! I found her! I found her!" Thor beamed as he carried the perky goth over his shoulder. "She kept trying to get away from me though... Can't imagine why."

"Let go!" Xerrchy told him.

"See?" Thor smiled before sitting the perky goth down between him and his uncle.

Xerrchy glared to Thor slightly as she sat down.

"You're a bit more hostile than usual, Cherry." Drell said.

Xerrchy looked to him.

"You seem... Different somehow..." Drell said as he looked to her. "I can't place it..."

"Uh... I'm fine.. Just get off of me." Xerrchy replied as she looked around.

"You're looking for your best friend, right?" Drell asked.

"Um... Yes!" Xerrych replied. "Uh... You wouldn't happen to know, um, where he is, would you?"

"Well, sorry, but the race has started, so he's out there with Crow and Hulk." Yusei told her.

"Oh, great." Xerrchy groaned.

"Just watch the race... And watch that attitude of yours before I turn you into a mouse, and I turn myself into a cat." Drell replied.

"No!" Thor gasped to that.

"The road to victory is a bumpy ride, but it looks like our Superstars are running out of road." Michael commentated.

"Go, Team Hulkster!" Drell cheered.

"Ow..." Xerrchy groaned as that seemed to hurt her ears.

"Where are they going? They're headed toward that cliff!" Michael continued to commentate as the racers kept driving, not letting anything stop them. "Oh, my. You can lead these horses to water, but you can't make them sink. Because these Superstars can drive on water. When we named it the Muscle Moto X Off Road Challenge, we weren't kidding, folks."

* * *

"No way!" Atticus smiled as they came into the water next. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah, it is!" Crow smiled back.

Atticus and Crow laughed at each other before sharing two thumb's up with each other on the way through the water.

"Look at 'em hit the drink, like steel leviathans thirsty for victory." Michael commented.

"That's right, Michael," Kofi replied. "And while The Authority held the advantage on land, Team Taker is closing the gap on the water. The Spire Lake Sprint could be a real game-changer for these Superstars."

"Notning could ruin this race." Patch smiled.

Xerrchy kept a close eye out for what she was assigned to look for while everyone else enjoyed the race.

"I'd love to swim... Hmm... Maybe later." Atticus said as he looked out into the water.

"You like to swim, huh?" Crow replied.

"Oh, yeah. Ever since I visited my aunt and uncle during the summer with my cousins, they-" Atticus smiled until he stopped himself. "Uh... Have a pool."

"They must have one big pool." Crow said.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Atticus replied. "My cousins and all just looove to swim!"

"Guess so." Crow said.

Atticus smiled bashfully, he knew he could trust Crow, but he would probably tell him more about the family later and all their secrets. A giant wave soon splashed out and a certain driver was back.

"Of course." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Great. Him again." Crow glared.

"Oh, my! He's back, folks!" Michael panicked. "The demon from the deep. And now our Superstars are in hot water!"

"You said it, Michael," Kofi replied. "Inferno set the last race on fire. No doubt he'll bring this water race to a boil."

* * *

"No doubt." Drell nodded.

"Great... It's that Inferno bully!" Phoebe pouted as she sat in her uncle's lap.

"He's gonna try to ruin the race! Again!" Thor complained.

"Why, I oughta stop him!" Phoebe glared as she stood up in her uncle's lap.

"Sit down, you both aren't developed enough to do anything." Drell said as he made he sit back down.

"Hmph." Phoebe pouted.

"Sit down, young lady..." Drell said, patting her on the head and handed her her Raggedy Ann doll.

* * *

"He's not ruining this race for me." Hulk glared as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Ooh, Uncle Hulk's mad." Crow said.

"And that's bad news for Inferno." Atticus replied.

Inferno's car soon grabbed the Celtic Cruiser and threw it out of the water race.

"Well, that's a bit of a scary feeling for them." Crow commented.

"You said it." Atticus nodded.

"He's not getting me, let me assure you that." Hulk growled as he glared out towards Inferno while also driving.

"Not unless he wants to face your wrath." Atticus said.

"You're a good kid." Hulk grinned to him from that.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled.

Inferno soon tried to grab them next.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Hulk glared as he accelerated his car. "Hang on tight, boys!"

"Yes, sir!" Atticus and Crow saluted.

Hulk soon drove rather quickly which pushed the boys back in their seats slightly.

"Maximum overdrive!" Atticus called out.

"Yep!" Crow called back.

The other drivers did their best to avoid Inferno.

"Come on, guys, punch him in the gut!" Phoebe glared. "Rip out his guts! Stomp on 'em!"

"You're gonna talk like that now?" Drell asked before groaning. "Oh, your mother is going to kill me."

"Why?" Xerrchy asked.

"...Because it's not appropriate words for a child to use...?" Drell replied. "Moxie hates violence."

Xerrchy looked back to him.

"...I don't know what it is, but you seem different... I don't know if I like it." Drell said as he examined her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Xerrchy smiled nervously.

Drell leaned over, narrowing his eyes into her eyes. Xerrychy yelped as she fell on the floor, trying to scoot back from that.

"You just seem different." Drell said.

"I'm fine! Really!" Xerrchy replied innocently. "Nothing weird going on here!"

"Hmm... I'm gonna need someone to keep an eye on you at all costs." Drell said to her.

"L-Like who?" Xerrchy gulped.

"Thor..." Drell said. "Maybe you'd like to look after Cherry whenever I can't?"

"Oh, boy, would I?!" Thor grinned to his uncle's offer.

 _'This is the worst.'_ Xerrchy thought to herself.

Phoebe soon leaned over as she watched the race from her uncle's lap. Inferno soon rammed up right behind Hulk's car.

"Take the wheel." Hulk growled as he began to get out of his window and unbuckled his seat-belt.

"Uh! Sure!" Atticus said nervously as he leaned over to take the wheel for him.

"Whoo, he's really angry now." Crow said.

"How hard can it be to drive through water?" Atticus asked himself as he took the wheel as Hulk climbed up to the roof of his car to stomp towards Inferno.

"I'm sure it can't be that hard." Crow said.

Atticus continued to drive. "Man, is it hot in here or is it just me?" he soon asked as he suddenly felt hot.

Hulk soon stormed towards Inferno as he looked very angry with the demon driver.

"I think you might be feeling the heat from Inferno." Crow told him.

"I was afraid you'd say that, but he can't be a real demon," Atticus replied. "Call it a gut feeling, but I'm sure he's not a real demon."

"Oh, I believe ya." Crow said.

"Inferno, you picked the wrong day to mess with _me_!" Hulk glared as he soon came towards the demon driver.

* * *

Drell soon covered Phoebe's eyes in case this got too violent.

"Aww!" Phoebe frowned.

"Sorry, Bebe, but if you have nightmares, your mother will blame me." Drell replied.

Xerrchy soon began to sneak away to look for Atticus and his Keyblade.

"Look, Cherry, there's Atticus, and he's driving Hulk Hogan's car!" Thor cheered.

"Huh?" Xerrchy asked before looking over.

"Oh, I really hope I don't end up crashing this thing." Atticus hoped to himself.

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Xerrchy complained.

Inferno soon looked around until he was face-to-face with Hulk Hogan.

"Well, hello there, my bedeviled friend..." Hulk glared towards the demon driver. "Perhaps we can settle this little argument like men."

"You shall fall like the others!" Inferno glared.

"You wanna try and stop me?" Hulk narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Inferno's in big trouble," Crow said. "Or whoever it really is."

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus nodded, quite nervously and quiet for Inferno, but not feeling too sorry for the demon driver.

"Do you wanna tussle? Well, then, let's tussle!" Hulk glared as he soon lunged out for Inferno.

Inferno somehow saw this coming as he made the scorpion tail from his race car move and wrap around Hulk, keeping him from attacking.

"What the-? Not cool, man!" Hulk glared to that as he began to try to break out.

"You shall fall!" Inferno glared back before seeing Hulk being able get free as the scorpion tail began to have trouble holding him tight.

" **TAKE _THIS_!**" Hulk growled as he broke himself free.

"You're inhuman," Inferno sneered from that. "It's not possible!"

"Did you see how Hulk got free, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked.

"Hmm... Curious... I think I might have to have a word with him after this race." Drell replied as Hulk seemed very different from the other racers while the rest of the audience looked amazed that he was strong enough to break free, almost like a superhero.

"Whoa." Crow said, amazed.

Atticus glanced back once in a while to see Hulk in action, but also had to drive the car.

"I'm gonna send you back to wherever you came from!" Hulk glared as he held down Inferno.

Something soon hit Hulk's vehicle, causing it to shake.

"Gah!" Atticus yelped.

"Did you hit a pothole?" Crow asked.

"Under _water_?!" Atticus deadpanned slightly.

"Then something must have rammed us." Crow said.

"I can still drive... No biggie..." Atticus said as he gripped the steering wheel.

They then got hit again, pushing them both in the car a bit.

"Okay, who is ramming us?!" Atticus glared.

"I think Inferno is trying to get rid of us." Crow guessed as he looked out the window. He soon saw it wasn't Inferno's car that was ramming them.

"Whatever it is, it better stop before I get mad." Atticus said as he held onto the wheel.

"It's not Inferno." Crow said.

"Then what is it?" Atticus asked as he continued to drive.

"Take a look from the side mirror." Crow told him.

"All right," Atticus said as he soon turned when it came up and looked in the side mirror to see what all the commotion was about, showing him which race car was ramming them. "Is that the Undertaker?" Atticus asked.

"Looks like he wants a piece of Inferno." Crow said.

"Of course he does..." Atticus sighed.

"Get out of my way!" Undertaker told Atticus. "I gotta stop that demon driver!"

"You don't have to ram Hulk's car, ya know!" Atticus retorted.

"You realize you just said that out loud, right?" Crow asked Atticus.

"What of it?!" Atticus replied. He soon remembered that Hulk was still close by.

* * *

The others still watched in suspense. Inferno growled to Hulk as he was tied by his own scorpion tail and Hulk soon came back into his car.

"Incoming!" Atticus yelped as he then hopped into the backseat.

Hulk was soon back in the driver seat. Atticus adjusted himself and sat in the back with Crow, buckling up. Undertaker growled toward Hulk and he growled back as they continued to race.

 _'I'm guessing he heard me.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Hello, Atticus." Hulk said.

"Hi, Mr. Hogan, what's up?" Atticus grinned nervously.

"I'm lucky my car isn't fully destroyed..." Hulk replied.

'And I'm lucky he isn't mad at me.' Atticus thought to himself.

They race continued, but Crow felt nervous for Atticus. Xerrchy kept an eye on Atticus since he was her new target.

"I'll be right back." Drell said as he handed Phoebe to Thor and soon went off suddenly.

Thor looked to his uncle, then held onto his little sister.

 _'So,_ that's _my target.'_ Xerrchy thought to herself.

Phoebe stared at Xerrchy.

"Beat it, kid." Xerrchy growled.

Phoebe frowned to that before sniffling like she was going to cry. Xerrchy soon started to feel bad suddenly. Phoebe soon started to cry.

"Hey... What's a matter...?" Thor asked.

"Cherry made me cry." Phoebe pouted.

Thor soon gasped before glaring to the perky goth. "Okay, what is with you, Cherry? Your acting like an entirely different person." He glared.

Xerrchy looked away from him, trying to ignore him.

"Cherry, this isn't you I wanna know why, and I wanna know now." Thor glared.

Xerrchy looked away from him. Thor kept going to each side to make her look at him.

"Oh, look, the race is still going." Xerrchy told him.

"Ooh, she's right." Phoebe beamed as she watched the race.

Thor glanced at Xerrchy before he continued to watch the race with his little sister.

"Phew!" Xerrchy sighed and soon leaned back, trying to relax.

"Go, Team Hulkster!" Patch cheered.

* * *

Eventually, the cars were back on dry land.

"That demon driver should be held up for a while." Hulk smirked to Crow and Atticus.

"Yeah. So mind explaining how you were able get free from the robotic scorpion tail?" Atticus asked Hulk.

"Simple, I'm just that awesome and strong." Hulk smirked.

"Yeah... That's true..." Crow smiled bashfully with a shrug.

Atticus had a different theory though.

"Coming into the home stretch, we've got the Company Car, the Dodge Viper, and Pamplona Especial wrestling for the lead position," Michael announced. "The foal, Hulkster, and the boss are neck-and-neck. And as they approach the finish line, the Company Car and Dodge Viper are tied first place by a headlight. It wins the big head start for the all-important final race tomorrow."

"At least all the racers are safe." Patch said.

"That's not the big story, Michael!" Kofi warned. "Team Taker's going down. And I mean, way down."

Everyone soon saw that Team Taker was flowing in the water, heading for a waterfall which worried the crowd.

"Of course I could be wrong." Patch said nervously.

"Someone has to do something." Thor said.

"Jinkies!" Velma cried out.

Atticus, Crow, and Hulk soon got out of the Dodge Viper. Atticus looked to the others and soon ran after the Undertaker's car to save him along with Shaggy and Scooby.

 _'Please let me save them on time,'_ Atticus thought to himself before he saw something super fast save Undertaker, Shaggy, and Scooby. "Huh?" he then asked once he saw that.

* * *

Phoebe hugged her big brother, crying for Shaggy and Scooby.

"Uh, Bebe, you might wanna see who just saved them." Thor said.

"Hm?" Phoebe sniffled, looking up at her big brother before looking over.

"Team Taker seems to be in good hands!" Michael announced as the crowd was on the edge of their seats.

Crow and Atticus both looked surprised as they saw who saved Undertaker, Shaggy, and Scooby super fast. The three looked out the window.

* * *

"Hey, buddy." Hulk smirked to them as he saved them.

Atticus fell flat on the ground in surprise before mumbling slightly. "Must find explanation."

"You okay, Atticus?" Crow asked.

"I'm fine... Just a little surprised... I think I need a glass of water." Atticus replied.

"Team Taker seems to be saved by none other than Hulk Hogan!" Michael called out. "But he seems to live up to his title of being a Wrestling Superstar!"

"Whoa, it's like Mr. Hogan is a Kryptonian." Phoebe smiled.

"Nuh-uh!" Thor replied.

"Uh-huh!" Phoebe told him.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Lord, make it stop!" Xerrchy complained as they seemed to annoy her.

* * *

The crowd went wild as the rest of Mystery Inc looked relieved for Shaggy and Scooby.

"This Inferno is getting more dangerous, and we're still not any closer to figuring out who he really is." Daphne told the others.

"There's still Mr. McMahon." Fred suggested.

"And Big Earl." Velma added.

"The answer is simple," Ansem said from his hiding spot. "And yet they do not know the true person isn't just one racer/wrestler."

* * *

Eventually, everyone settled down after the race.

"Mr. Hogan, a moment of your time? Okay, thanks, let's chat." Drell grinned as he came up behind Hulk and dragged him away somewhere so that they could talk in private.

Atticus and Crow decided to follow after.

"Hey!" Hulk complained as he was alone with Drell, or so they both thought. "What's your deal?"

"I wanna talk to ya," Drell smirked. "You seem unique for a wrestling champ."

 _'Drell's just as curious as I am.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Hey, isn't that your uncle or whatever?" Crow whispered, seeing Drell.

"Uh... Sure," Atticus whispered back. "Anyways, let's hear what they're saying."

Crow looked to Atticus before looking with him.

"So, Hulk, where did you come from?" Drell asked.

"Oh, uh, you know, I was born like most people..." Hulk smiled innocently like he was hiding a secret.

"Uh-huh." Drell smirked.

Hulk looked to him.

"Would you believe that I wasn't human?" Drell replied, leaning in a bit. "We can talk, ya know."

"Uh... You aren't human?" Hulk asked him. "What do you mean by that?"

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" Drell told him as he showed off his own magic to show him what he meant, but luckily, made sure no mortals would overhear that as he was careful about revealing his abilities.

"Whoa." Hulk said with wide eyes.

"So... Tell me more about your life..." Drell smirked as he hopped down to the ground, in front of him. "Go on... Say it... Tell me... I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, that isn't annoying at all." Atticus whispered in deadpan.

"Well... I guess I came from a different world than Earth..." Hulk soon admitted.

"Like a planet kind of world?" Drell asked.

"...Yeah..." Hulk replied. "I had to escape... It was being destroyed..."

"I knew it!" Drell grinned. "You're from Krypton!" he then took out an iPhone he had with a Wikipedia article. "Augusta, Georgia my butt!"

"Who?" Hulk asked.

"Oh, uh, this biography they have of you on the internet, they say you're from the state of Georgia," Drell said before looking to Hulk with a smirk. "But you helped out Shaggy, Scooby, and the Undertaker when they were about to drown. You did it so fast and you nearly flew. I know everything."

"It's true." Atticus whispered to Crow.

"Oh, yeah? You know everything." Hulk smirked.

"Yeah, like we have company of your nephew and my student." Drell smirked back.

"Oh, crud!" Atticus yelped from that.

"Right over there." Drell smirked as he pointed to Atticus and Crow's hiding spot.

Atticus and Crow looked nervous and soon fell over in the middle of the ground once they were exposed.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know you were there?" Drell smirked as he looked down at them. "Oh, Atticus, you know how to make me laugh whenever someone isn't in pain."

"Guess I should have thought of a different spot to hide." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Drell replied.

Atticus soon stood up next to the taller warlock. "So, uh, Mr. Hogan's not human?"

"Mm-mm." Drell shook his head with a small smirk.

"Whoa." Crow said.

"Are we in trouble for eavesdropping?" Atticus grinned nervously.

"Drop." Drell said.

"Huh?" Atticus asked.

"I said... Drop!" Drell smirked. "50! Now!"

Atticus sighed as he got down and started his push-ups. Drell soon began to stand on top of Atticus's back. Atticus grunted, but kept going anyway.

"Uh, you okay down there?" Hulk asked him.

"I'm fine," Atticus grunted. "This is nothing."

"Incredible... Reminds me of myself at that age..." Hulk said.

"So, uh, _you're_ a Kryptonian?" Atticus asked Hulk.

"Yes..." Hulk replied. "Uh... I'm not sure if I should be telling some kid though, even if you know my long-lost nephew."

Atticus soon surprised him as he used his super freeze breath on his body except for his head.

"What the-?!" Hulk asked.

"Ha! I knew that would happen," Drell laughed as he got off of Atticus's back. "Okay, Atticus, you can stop now."

"Hooray..." Atticus muttered before falling flat on the ground. "Um... Sorry, Mr. Hogan..."

"Like I said, kid, you can call me Hulk," Hulk told him. "How did you do that though?"

Atticus soon showed his Kryptonian crystal Superman had let him have only for it to no longer have its glow. Hulk soon took a look.

"You see," Drell said as he put his arm around Atticus, showing him off like a trophy. "Atticus has links to Krypton. He's rather close with one of its natives who became his godfather, and they visit each other from time-to-time."

"It's true." Atticus smiled.

Crow soon joined in with his own smile.

"Hulk Hogan is a Kryptonian..." Atticus said. "This is AWESOME!"

Hulk soon began to get himself free from the frozen prison Atticus had put on.

"Heh... Sorry about that." Atticus said.

"Ah, no worries," Hulk said. "Man, I'm hungry now."

"Me too," Atticus replied. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Xerrchy soon came towards Atticus.

"Oh, hi, Cherry," Atticus smiled to his best friend. "Feeling better?"

"Um... Okay..." Xerrchy replied. "Hey, let me talk to you... Alone."

"Okay," Atticus said before looking over to Hulk Crow and Drell. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

They soon waved and walked off.

"Oh, man, Cherry, did you see Hulk saving Shaggy, Scooby, and the Undertaker like that?!" Atticus beamed. "It was so cool!"

Xerrchy didn't say anything and just stared blankly at him.

"I mean, I was gonna do that, but then I saw someone beating me to the punch, and it's my own new rival!" Atticus laughed. "It was so amazing! Man, today was such a great race! I mean I was worried I was gonna wreck Hulk's car or something, but turns out we're all okay! Today was just the best."

"Yes, yes, that's nice." Xerrchy said.

Atticus gave his best friend a look.

"Uh... Give me that Keyblade," Xerrchy said. "I mean... Can I borrow it?" she then grinned innocently to him.

"Uh, okay? But why?" Atticus asked.

"I said give it to me!" Xerrchy replied.

Atticus's eyes widened before he narrowed his eyes.

"I need it for something..." Xerrchy told him. "I'll give it back... Uh... Promise?"

"Cherry, tell me why you need my Keyblade." Atticus said.

"I just need it, okay?" Xerrchy told him. "Just let me borrow it... Um... I wanna check it out."

Atticus soon sighed before making his Keyblade come out. But just as Xerrchy was about to take it...

"First, can you tell me where Kimba is? And can you you remind me who he is?" Atticus asked.

"Kimba?" Xerrchy replied.

"Tell me..." Atticus told her. "I know you know, Cherry... If that's who you really are."

As Xerrchy felt like she knew who Kimba was, but couldn't tell who or what Kimba was exactly. While she was pondering that, Atticus looked in Xerrchy's eyes, and where he saw that this was a new Cherry, and where his best friend was still inside.

"...You're not Cherry..." Atticus said to her. "She's just apart of you, and I know she has to come out... Ansem must've done this."

"Who's Cherry?" Xerrchy asked.

Atticus narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Xerrchy asked.

Atticus soon tackled her to the ground.

"Ow!" Xerrchy yelped from the pain. "What the heck is wrong with you, jerk?!"

"Oh, NOW you sound like Cherry." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Okay, seriously, tell me who Cherry is, Jerk." Xerrchy glared.

"My best friend!" Atticus glared back. "My sister!"

Drell soon walked over to see what was going on. "Atticus! No fighting Cherry!" he then scolded.

"She's not Cherry!" Atticus told him. "She's just a look-alike!"

"Sombra." Drell glared quietly after he heard this.

"Get... Off!" Xerrchy grunted to Atticus.

"What have you done with my friend?!" Atticus demanded. "I want answers! I hope you rot in Tartarus!"

"Owch." Drell winced as that sounded dark coming from Atticus of all people.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Xerrchy glared.

"She's in her heart." Drell told Atticus.

"Her heart?" Atticus replied as he stayed on Xerrchy, refusing to let her go.

"Yes." Drell nodded.

Atticus got off of Xerrchy right now. Xerrchy soon ran off, only to be held back by Drell.

Drell soon picked her up and looked into her eyes. "Hmm... I do see Cherry around there somewhere... Now we just have to figure out a way to get her back." he then told Atticus.

"Like his Keyblade?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Drell replied. "Uh, do you have it?"

"Yeah, you want me to get it?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I think you should," Drell said. "I'll keep an eye on 'Cherry' here."

"No need." Atticus said as he made his Keyblade appear.

"A+." Drell smiled.

Xerrchy seemed to roll her eyes from that. "Can Gigantor put me down now?" she then asked. "I miss the ground."

"Drell, put her back on the ground, but keep her from running." Atticus said.

Drell soon set Xerrchy down, and seemed to stick her feet in the ground.

"Ugh... What is this gunk?!" Xerrchy grunted, seeing some sort of goo stuck to her feet now. "It stinks!"

"You're staying until we get Cherry back..." Drell said. "...I kinda miss her."

Atticus soon pointed his Keyblade at Xerrchy's chest.

Xerrchy's eyes widened then. "It's me, I'm Cherry! I'm Cherry!"

"LIES!" Atticus glared.

A beam of light soon shot from his Keyblade and it soon opened a way to Cherry through Xerrchy.

"YAUGH!" Xerrchy yelled out until she sounded more like the old Cherry.

"Come on, Cherry, I'll help you out of there!" Atticus grunted a bit, but didn't quit until he was successful.

"Atticus, quick, I know this may seem cheesy, but sing to her!" Drell told him.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Sing to her!" Drell repeated.

"...What do I sing?" Atticus asked.

"See the situation she's in and the song will come to you." Drell said.

Atticus looked to Drell and soon looked back to his supposed best friend. Xerrchy continued to scream in pain as she tried to get free.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but I have to do this." Atticus said.

"I'll leave you two alone." Drell said as he was about to leave.

Once Drell left, it was now just Atticus and Xerrchy.

"I have crossed the horizon to find you, I know your name, They have stolen the heart from inside you~," Atticus soon sang from his heart to Xerrchy to finally get his best friend back. "But this does not define you, This is not who you are, You know who you are~"

Xerrchy began to calm down and soon closed her eyes as Cherry was now returning.

"Cherry... Is it you...?" Atticus asked. "Speak to me... Say something... Anything..."

Cherry muffled a bit.

Atticus soon gave her a tight hug. "What did you say?"

Cherry soon poked her head out. "I said 'You have such a big head'."

"You're back!" Atticus beamed as he hugged his best friend.

Cherry's eyes widened from the hug, though she didn't know why, she hugged him tightly until she thought for a moment or two. "Sombra..." She then muttered.

"What did you say?" Atticus asked, breaking out of the hug.

"I saw... Sombra." Cherry told him.

"I should have known." Atticus glared.

Drell soon poked his head out from the bushes. "Cherry... Is that you?" he then asked.

"It's me, I promise," Cherry said. "I'm not sure how to prove it to you, but I'm back."

"Hmm..." Drell paused in thought. "I guess I can take your word for it..."

* * *

As they went back to the others, Ansem looked unpleased that he no longer had a new member for the new Organization 13.

"Ansem, wherever you are, it looks like I win this round." Drell grinned to himself.

"I still have two that will help." Ansem said from his hiding spot.

Drell soon looked around for Ansem, raising an eyebrow. Ansem soon appeared where the fake Inferno was without his costume on.

Drell soon looked over there, but his stomach growled. "Mm... Should I eat now or scope this out?" he asked himself. "...Scope this out..." he then said as he went to explore.

"You two failed to rid of this realm's Keyblade wielder again." Ansem smirked.

Drell growled towards Ansem. They had gone from best friends to worst enemies due to the past in their schooling as teenagers, and the warlock soon saw who Inferno the Demon Driver/Racer really was.

"No way... Just... No... No way..." Drell whispered to himself. "I can't believe it!"

"You two had better make sure this realm's Keyblade wielder is dead for good." Ansem glared.

"I still don't get this whole Keyblade stuff, but all right." Stephanie replied.

"And if you, fail you both will become the next Heartless." Ansem threatened.

Stephanie and Triple H looked to each other. Drell put his hand to his mouth as he watched in secret.

"Do I make myself clear?" Ansem asked.

"Yes, sir." The two wrestling superstars replied.

"Good, now find the Keyblade wielder's weakness, and use it against him." Ansem told Triple H and Stephanie.

"Yes, sir." Stephanie and Triple H replied as they soon went off back to work.

"I have to tell Cherry and Atticus." Drell told himself as he hid away from where he watched them.

* * *

Unfortunately for him, some Nobodies appeared around him.

"Um... Uh... Hey... I'm gonna go now." Drell told the Nobodies.

The Nobodies began to follow him.

"Get back... Get BACK!" Drell demanded as he soon began to run.

The Nobodies began chase after him.

"Get away!" Drell cried out as he tried to avoid them.

The Nobodies seemed to surround him. Drell soon brought out his wand with a smirk and began to use it so he could teleport away from them. Unfortunately, one of the Nobodies ate his wand.

"W-W-What?!" Drell yelped.

The Nobodies soon tackled him and seemed to crowd him as he was unable to get away or do anything to defend himself, and he was soon trapped.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, everyone eventually met up since the race was over for the day.

"Despite this criminal demon, we've come too far to quit now," Vince reported as they were being filmed for the evening for those watching the race at home. "So the race is on! Tomorrow, we award a million dollars, and any of you can still win!"

"So awesome." Patch smiled.

The crowd all cheered in agreement to that.

"Way to go, Uncle Hulk!" Crow beamed.

"Aw, go on," Hulk smirked before pausing as it seemed to stop. "Uh, I said 'go on'."

"You heard the man." Cherry said.

The others soon went back to cheering.

"Yeah... Anyone with a car..." Undertaker sighed to himself.

"Sorry, Undertaker." Scooby pouted to the wrestler.

Hulk soon began to feel guilty that he couldn't help out the car while saving him, Shaggy, and Scooby. Atticus felt the same way before getting an idea on how to help.

"It's just... I was racing for all my little creatures of the night," Undertaker sulked. "The little Undertaker fans all across the world. I was gonna use my share of the prize money to create The Undertaker's Comedy Theater and Puppet Jubilee."

"That sounds interesting... I suppose..." Akiza commented as she sat with Yusei. "I'm sure Leo and Luna would like that."

"They sure would." Yusei said.

Atticus gave a small smile to Akiza and Yusei, sensing a strong connection in them. Shaggy and Scooby gave a glance to the Undertaker's yearning for puppet theater.

"I like puppets." Undertaker told them.

* * *

Everyone soon looked as Stephanie and Triple H were now in the spotlight.

"As the winners in the last race, The Authority gets another 30 second head-start in the final race," Stephanie grinned. "Let's have a big hand for us!"

 _'I wouldn't.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

No one seemed to want to cheer for them. Jack let out a small cough. Stardust and Goldust seemed to fall asleep.

"No reason to be sore losers," Triple H mocked. "Losers."

"LOSERS?!" Hulk glared.

"Oh, Triple H has done it now." Crow said.

"Nobody's lost yet, but this whole thing sounds like a stinkin' angle that seems to favor just one team!" Sheamus said, trying to simmer down the situation.

"Hey... That's a good point." Akiza remarked.

"Hey! We're victims just like you!" Stephanie glared.

"We won today because we're that darn good!" Triple H added.

 _'I highly doubt they're really victims.'_ Jack thought to himself.

"And we're that darn disgusted," Paige scowled. "Twice, the demon shows up and twice you win a head-start. Coincidence? I don't think so!"

Everyone else seemed to agree with Paige.

"You're up to something, aren't you?" Cherry glared at The Authority.

 _'Not even going to stop her.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Why don't you try winning without your precious head-start?" Cherry smirked.

"Fine!" Stephanie glared. "Hunter and I will beat the others without the head-start! See ya at the races, suckers!"

Triple H and Stephanie soon walked off together in a huff.

"Now we can see how they handle this race." Cherry smirked.

The two soon walked off, silently passing Vince on the way since he forbade Stephanie from being in the race, but she kept doing it anyway.

"I hope you guys are close to solving this thing." Vince told Mystery Inc.

"Uh, we do have one question Mr. McMahon," Fred spoke up. "Just where do you go during the race?"

"What? Now _I'm_ a suspect?" Vince glared. "I do have a few things to do, like running the entire WWE. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have to leave, and I'm fully aware this may seem suspicious, but it's not."

"Oh, of course." Patch rolled his eyes.

Vince soon walked off out of the room.

"Right... Not suspicious at all..." Velma deadpanned.

"That makes him still a suspect." Cherry said.

Atticus took out his notepad and wrote that down like a detective would on the case.

Daphne soon came outside to talk with Vince's daughter. "Don't take it too hard, Stephanie," she then said out of comfort. "I know what other people think when you have a successful father. Sometimes it's not great."

Akiza soon began to join them. Cherry had a feeling Stephanie was about to show her father was richer than Daphne's father thing.

* * *

"My father would never hand us a win," Stephanie told Daphne. "He works us hard because we're family, and I have to work even harder than anyone to impress her."

"My dad is a wealthy businessman too, but I don't think I could ever work for him." Daphne replied.

"There's a difference between millions and billions, honey." Stephanie smirked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Cherry glared in defense.

Stephanie and Daphne looked over to see Cherry.

"Daphne, you've stood up for me plenty of times, now it's my turn." Cherry told the redheaded girl.

"Oh, well, Daphne, I'm sorry," Stephanie soon said before she then walked off, away from them. "It's just this race, it's so frustrating."

"I'm sure it is." Cherry said, unconvinced.

Daphne looked over.

"Uh, you okay?" Cherry asked Daphne.

"I suppose so..." Daphne said to her. "I just have a lot on my mind now."

"Like what?" Cherry asked.

"Well... With what Stephanie said... It got to me a little." Daphne said to her.

"And that just shows her true colors." Cherry said.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"She's a pain obviously," Cherry glared. "She and Triple H are up to something in this Speed Demon Racer ploy, I just know it!"

"I agree." Patch said as he came out.

"I thought Stephanie was my friend." Daphne frowned.

Cherry began to look bad as her eyes flashed rainbow colors as Daphne felt unhappy right now, and where she decided to do something to help cheer up Daphne.

"Did your eyes just glow?" Patch asked.

"That must've been my Element of Friendship." Cherry replied.

"Makes sense to me." Patch smiled.

Daphne soon went to talk to the others.

"I gotta help cheer her up," Cherry sighed. "She's always helped me out in times like this before."

"What do you have in mind?" Patch asked.

"Well... Uh... I guess we could talk about it?" Cherry replied. "It's good for us girls to talk sometimes."

"Yeah. That might work." Patch said.

"...You didn't wanna come, did ya, Spot?" Cherry smirked slightly.

"This is something you have to do on your own." Patch said.

"...All right... I'll see ya later." Cherry replied.

Patch gave a small smile and soon walked off as Cherry came to talk to Daphne as she stared down at the floor. Daphne sighed as she was shown Stephanie's true colors.

* * *

"Pardon me, Daphne?" Cherry lightly called.

"Go away!" Daphne pouted.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Velma asked.

"Stephanie showed her true colors." Cherry explained.

"What do you mean?" Velma asked.

"Well, Stephanie mentioned being richer and 'more important' than Daphne, so... Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"So, basically, she said 'My dad is richer than your dad'?" Velma asked Daphne.

"Well, she said she was sorry after." Daphne replied.

"Yeah, but I doubt she meant it." Cherry said.

"These Superstar Divas have been known to turn on each other," Velma added. "You better be prepared, Daphne. Before this is over, Miss Bossy McRustlepants might unfriend you."

"That's fine," Daphne replied. "She's not my best friend, you are."

"Aww..." Cherry commented. "Uh... I mean... Gross! Friendship! Blah!"

Daphne and Velma rolled their eyes from that.

"Good," Velma then smiled to Daphne. "Because if we're gonna solve this mystery, there's no one I'd rather solve it with than you."

Cherry gave a small smile to the two as that was really sweet. Patch smiled as he was happy that worked out.

* * *

Later on, Atticus, Jack, Crow, and Yusei were seen with Shaggy and Scooby as they were hanging around with the Pamplona Especial team. Shaggy was dressed like a matador and Scooby was going to charge like a bull.

"Hmm... We should give you some horns." Crow said to Scooby.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled as he made some fake horns appear.

Scooby looked up and soon smiled.

"Now he's a _BULL_ DOG!" Crow soon said before laughing.

"Nice one, Crow." Yusei added.

The boys then got out of the way as Shaggy took out a red cape. Scooby soon ran for the red cape and Shaggy got it out of the way, making Scooby run into the wall with El Torito on his back.

"Uh... You okay, Torito?" Jack asked.

El Torito soon got up like that didn't bother him. "Olé!"

"Yeah, he's okay." Atticus said.

"Like, with the Scoobinator gone, we can finally kick back and relax." Shaggy smiled to Scooby.

"Yep! No more racing for us!" Scooby smiled back in agreement.

"But what about the Undertaker, guys?" Jack asked.

"Ah, he'll be fine," Shaggy replied. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah!" Scooby added.

"...That's not very congenial." Atticus remarked.

"What does that mean again?" Patch asked.

"Thinking of others and what they might like and not just what you would like." Atticus defined.

"Ohh." Patch smiled.

They soon heard a noise which scared Shaggy and Scooby, of course.

"Inferno!" Scooby yelped.

"Lock the doors!" Shaggy added.

"I doubt that was Inferno." Crow said.

El Torito came to take a look to see what it was and looked shocked.

"What is it, El Torito?" Atticus asked, coming beside him. "Whoa!"

* * *

Outside the door window was what looked like a monster truck version of the Mystery Machine.

"Looks like you guys are back in the race with the Undertaker." Atticus told Scooby and Shaggy.

"Look what we did." Fred smiled.

"Isn't it great?" Daphne added.

"We're back in the game!" Undertaker grinned as he came out one of the doors.

"You sure are." Cherry said.

Shaggy and Scooby soon fainted.

"Fraidy cats." Cherry smirked.

"Yep." Patch nodded.

Everyone soon went to go to bed for the night.

"Hmm... I wonder where Drell is?" Patch commented. "Ah, he's probably at a hotel with Phoebe and Thor."

* * *

 ** _At the mentioned hotel..._**

"Okay, Bebe, time to go to sleep." Thor told his little sister.

"Awww!" Phoebe frowned.

"Get some sleep," Thor said. "Uncle Drell's gone, so that means I'm in charge of you, monkey."

"Where is Uncle Drell?" Phoebe asked.

"I dunno," Thor shrugged. "With the others?"

"Shouldn't we go look for him?" Phoebe frowned.

"Ah, I'm sure he's fine," Thor smiled. "Plus Big Brother is here to watch you."

"Fine." Phoebe pouted.

Thor soon tucked her in and gave her her doll before turning out the light and walked away, jumping on the couch with a smirk and a laugh as he turned on the TV. "Ooh, this is gonna be good." The teenage warlock smirked to himself.

* * *

It seemed to be a good night for everyone. Well, except for Drell who was taken by the Nobodies, but no one knew he had.

Drell soon woke up and found himself in a dull, gray room and he soon glared in annoyance. "Ansem..." he then grumbled.

"Drell." Ansem's voice said.

Drell glared as Ansem soon came out. "Hey, traitor..." he then said. "What happened to ya, man? We were like brothers. Even Yen Sid said we were great friends. This is worse than what Sunset Shimmer did to Princess Celestia!"

"You don't get it; I'm not the same Ansem that you remember." Ansem smirked.

"That's for sure." Drell deadpanned.

"What he means is that he is a Replica." Sombra's voice said.

"A Replica?" Drell huffed. "What's going on here? I was asked generously by my baby sister to look after her kids, and I have to deal with all this BS?!"

"You don't understand, the Ansem you knew, the real Ansem is gone, he was defeated in the Keyblade War." Sombra's voice told him.

"...Ansem is dead...?" Drell soon asked, a bit shallowly as that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"You didn't know about that?" Sombra's voice chuckled. "I thought you knew everything."

"When your friend died, Sombra made me real." Ansem smirked.

"No..." Drell whispered before glaring. "I'm gonna turn you into a pretzel!"

"You missing something?" Ansem asked.

Drell soon noticed his wand was missing before remembering a Nobody ate it before he glared. "No matter... I don't need my magic... I'll just use a little muscle!"

"Good luck with that." Ansem said.

Drell soon glared to him and stomped toward him. Ansem smirked as he vanished into the a dark void. Drell soon slid on his feet and looked around.

"I'm sorry, but you can't win this time..." Sombra's voice told Drell.

"I've done nothing to YOU, Pony Boy, you stay out of this!" Drell threatened.

"You were about to warn Atticus and his friend on what you found out." Sombra's voice told him.

"Ah, yes," Drell replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"How will you be able to warn them?" Sombra's voice smirked.

"...I'll find a way..." Drell bit his lip with his eyes darting around. "Just watch me."

"Good luck." Sombra's voice smirked before vanishing.

Drell soon walked forward, and he found himself trapped in a maze. He tried not to panic and soon tried to find a way out, but that proved to take longer than he would hope for. Sombra's voice soon laughed before it faded away into a haunting echo.

* * *

The next day soon came for everyone else and it was now time for the third and final day of the race.

"The last day of the race." Atticus said.

"Yep." Jack said.

"Yep." Yusei added.

"Mm-hmm." Crow nodded.

"Chatty bunch, aren't we?" Atticus chuckled to his new friends and cousin.

"I'd say so." Cherry smirked playfully.

Hulk soon looked to the end of his car as it was rammed a bit, and he soon grabbed Atticus.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

"What happened?!" Hulk asked Atticus, forcing him to see the damage.

"We might as well tell him who rammed us during the race yesterday." Crow told Atticus.

"Uh... Mr. Hogan... I can explain..." Atticus said. "While I was driving... We got a bit rammed."

" **YA THINK?!** " Hulk replied.

"But it was from behind and you're not gonna like who rammed us after we tell you." Crow told his uncle.

"Who did it?" Hulk glared.

"Let me go first." Atticus said.

Hulk glanced at him and soon dropped him.

"It was The Undertaker." Atticus sighed.

 _'And his reaction in 3, 2, 1.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

 **"WHAAAAT?!"** Hulk snapped which nearly blew all their hair back. "Oh, that does it! I forgave him for beating me in that match in 1991, I clearly let him win! But this! This is unforgivable! I am going to destroy him!"

"Maybe he wanted to be the one to wrestle Inferno." Cherry said.

"By wrecking my car?!" Hulk glared.

Cherry yelped and backed up as he walked toward her, backing her up against a wall.

"Wrecking my car is no excuse!" Hulk glared.

"Look at it this way, it's not damaged beyond repair like his!" Cherry cried out.

"She _does_ have a good point." Jack said.

Hulk turned away as Cherry shivered and soon fainted from being a bit scared from being face-to-face with him like that. "I suppose..." he then said. "Atticus, you be careful next time, or I'll crush your skull like a sparrow egg."

"I will." Atticus told him.

"I mean it... Don't think I won't..." Hulk glared.

"Uh, am I still allowed to sit in your car?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"...Fine... But only because you and Crow are friends." Hulk replied.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

"I wasn't scared." Cherry smiled bashfully.

Atticus soon held out his hand and helped her up to her feet.

"Hmm... No sign of those Heartless or Nobodies..." Cherry said to Atticus. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

"I know what you mean." Atticus said.

"I guess I better get something to eat as long as I'm here..." Cherry said to him. "Uh... See ya in the race?"

"See ya in the race." Atticus smiled.

Cherry soon walked off as Atticus and Crow went to join Hulk in his car. She soon saw Thor and Phoebe. "Um... Hey, guys." she said to the Moltenscar siblings.

"Cherry!" Thor beamed, about to run up to her, but soon stopped and turned away, crossing his arms at her. "Hmph!"

"What's wrong?" Cherry asked.

"I'm still mad at you!" Thor huffed. "You made Bebe cry!"

"What?!" Cherry asked. "I did no such thing!"

"Yeah-huh!" Thor said like a child, turning to her with a glare that could almost match his uncle's. "You told her to get lost, and you made her cry when she did nothing wrong! Look, Phoebe may be annoying-"

"Hey!" Phoebe pouted.

"But you can't make my sister cry!" Thor continued. "If you were a boy, I'd pound you into oblivion!"

"Wait, wait, let me explain; the me that made Phoebe cry wasn't me." Cherry told him.

"LIES!" Thor glared at her.

Cherry backed up a bit, feeling scared of his anger.

"Just where do you get off?" Thor glared as he walked in front of her. "We're friends, Cherry, and any of my friends who hurt my sister won't be anymore!"

"Thor, I was manipulated!" Cherry told him. "I was taken by King Sombra and that Ansem guy!"

"I believe her." Patch told him.

Cherry yelped as she soon tripped over Patch, falling onto the ground.

"Hmm... If it wasn't you... When it was clearly you... Then who was it?" Thor asked.

"It was a fake me that Sombra created." Cherry said.

Thor, due to being not as smart as the others, looked like his brain had been broken.

"Look, it's complicated, the point is, I didn't make your sister, and I'm me again, and I promise I'll never make her cry again," Cherry then said. "Okay? Give me a sign that you forgive me."

Thor soon brought her into a hug.

"Besides that!" Cherry grunted. "Ah, forget it... I'll take it."

"Yep, there's the Cherry we know and love." Patch smiled.

Cherry soon tried to get out of the hug, but was stuck for a while. "I can't feel my pancreas..." she then muffled.

Thor soon let go of her with a smile.

"Whew! ...Thanks..." Cherry soon sighed.

"I just love hugs." Thor smiled before hugging himself.

"I know!" Cherry replied.

"Hey... You haven't seen my uncle, have you?" Thor then asked.

"...I thought he was with you guys?" Cherry replied.

"No, we thought he was with you and the others." Phoebe said.

"Ah, he's probably getting something to eat," Patch said before sniffing a bit. "Though, I can't say I can track his scent right now."

"Why's that?" Thor asked.

"I'm not sure..." Patch said.

Phoebe soon cried again.

"Cherry, what did I say?!" Thor glared.

"I didn't do anything!" Cherry told him.

"We'll find him I promise." Patch said.

Phoebe kept crying as she hugged Raggedy Ann.

"Bebe, stop crying... Please..." Thor frowned as he sat with his sister. "We have a race to watch today. It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Cherry added.

Phoebe sniffled, looking up to them.

"Come on... Cheer up..." Thor smiled before he soon smirked. "Uh-oh... Bebe... It's a monster..."

"M-Monster?" Phoebe shivered.

"Yes... The tickle monster!" Thor grinned before tickling his little sister. "Gotcha!"

Patch smiled as he knew that would cheer up Phoebe. Phoebe soon laughed and sprawled as Thor tickled her.

"Looks like the tickle monster did the trick." Patch smiled.

Phoebe giggled and soon quieted down a bit.

"Never fails," Thor smirked. "I am the coolest brother alive!"

"You better hope Atticus doesn't hear you say that." Patch smirked back.

Thor soon sat down with them. "Come on, Cherry!" he then called.

"Huh? Oh! Right." Cherry said as she came to join them in watching the race.

"I have a feeling this race will be the great reveal." Patch said.

"It would probably make sense," Cherry replied. "Maybe we can finally put this whole Inferno speed demon whatever to bed after this."


	9. Chapter 9

The cars soon came to the starting line as it was time to watch the race.

"If you thought yesterday's water race was over-the-top, you haven't seen anything yet!" Michael commentated for the audience. "Today, we finish where we started, heading up the dangerous Marauder's Mountain to the infamous Deadman's Curve before parachuting back to our original starting line. This is the final leg of the Muscle Moto X Off-Road Challenge! With The Authority forfeiting their 30-second lead, the million dollar prize is truly up for grabs!"

"Nice." Patch said.

Fred was in the Mystery Machine Monster Truck with Shaggy, Scooby, and the Undertaker along with Daphne and Velma.

"Boy, do I hate that guy." Hulk growled about the Undertaker.

 _'And boy, I'd hate to be the Undertaker right now.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I still think this whole demon racer is kinda weird..." Cherry said. "There must be more to it than that."

"I think you might have a point." Akiza replied.

"In most of these mysteries." Patch said.

"I'm not sure what... Especially with those Heartless and Nobodies around." Cherry replied.

"What if one or two of the racers/wrestlers are working for Sombra or Ansem?" Patch guessed.

"Patch, that is-" Cherry groaned at first before thinking about it a little. "...No... They couldn't be... Could they?"

"What if they are, Cherry?!" Thor asked, grabbing a hold of her before shaking her violently. "What if they are?! The world could be doomed!"

"Do you even know who I'm thinking it could be?" Cherry asked Thor.

"You mean Inferno?" Thor asked, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"We gotta talk about this physical contact thing..." Cherry muffled.

"Oh, right." Thor smiled sheepishly before letting Cherry go.

Cherry soon shook her head and pushed up her glasses. "Anyway... Stephanie kinda bullied Daphne last night," she then said. "Now, I know I shouldn't be too concerned, but I feel like she might be linked to Inferno somehow."

"Yeah, but why would she be linked to Inferno?" Thor asked.

"Well... Um... Because," Cherry replied. "...Her father! He didn't want her to race, and that was her motive!"

"Of course." Patch said.

"And who would help her? Triple H!" Cherry then smirked.

"Of course!" Thor added.

"Wow, Cherry, nice detective work," Patch smiled. "Atticus would be proud."

"Heh... I knew it'd come to me." Cherry smirked to herself.

"Let's watch and see what happens." Thor said.

Cherry gave a small nod before holding her stomach as she never did get any food, but the race was about to start. The lights soon flashed and the cars were off.

"Go, Team Hulkster!" Patch cheered.

"And they're off!" Michael commentated. "The question on everyone's mind, will Team Taker's new Mystery Machine help them win Marauder's Mountain? The answer will be hammered out of our Superstars by the most brutal and dangerous course of them all. I hope you did the laundry, folks, because you're gonna need a clean pair of pants at the end this one."

"It's like Mount Doom or something!" Thor commented out of excitement.

"Yeah!" Phoebe beamed.

"Despite surrendering their head start, The Authority is still in front," Kofi commentated from where he watched. "It's a new day, but it might be the same old outcome in today's race."

"Yep." Thor nodded.

Suddenly, Inferno came out.

"Wuh-oh!" Phoebe gasped.

"Michael, he's back!" Kofi panicked. "Inferno was waiting for the Superstars to pass, cutting them off from any retreat."

"This is Inferno's mountain!" Inferno snarled as he was on camera now. "I will cast you off like all the other fools before you."

* * *

"This mascarade stops today." Atticus said.

"Totally!" Crow agreed. "I dunno what we'll do, but we're stopping this Speed Demon once and for all!"

"And the first thing we have to do is find a way to control that vehicle." Atticus said, referring to Inferno's Scorpion vehicle.

"Hmm..." The two boys paused in thought, wondering how they could do that.

"Inferno's chilling warning resonates like a thunder strike to the Superstars invading his home ground." Michael commentated.

Atticus soon had an idea as the Scorpion vehicle looked like a human-sized toy, only deadly. Crow took a look over with Atticus. Atticus looked back to him while watching Inferno. Inferno began to try ramming against The Celtic Cruiser.

"Time to control that Scorpion." Atticus said as he made a controller with his crystal power.

"So, are you gonna make it go away or something?" Crow asked.

"Maybe after a little bit of fun." Atticus smirked as he held onto the controller.

"This, I gotta see." Crow smirked back.

Inferno kept trying to ram against the Celtic Cruiser until his car seemed to lose control.

"Nice try, Inferno." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, once again, the Celtic Cruiser is the first to fall to the demon and the Mystery Machine is next," Kofi said. "Wait. What's this? Inferno seems to be out of control somehow!"

"Oh, yeah!" Cherry cheered.

"What is going on?!" Inferno snarled out of frustration.

"Sounds like he's getting frustrated." Crow smirked.

"Whoops." Atticus chuckled as he made Inferno's car go backwards now.

"You are one clever dude." Crow smirked at Atticus.

"I try my best," Atticus smirked. "Try letting Stephanie and Triple H win this way, Speed Demon!"

And just like the first day, the Heartless and Nobodies appeared.

"Uh, Atticus?" Crow asked.

"Not now," Atticus smirked. "Ooh! Let's make you do some wheelies just for funsies!"

"Atticus, we have company." Crow spoke up.

"Shoop, baby, shoop." Atticus chuckled.

"ATTICUS, LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!" Crow cried out.

"All right, all right!" Atticus said before looking and doing a double take. "They're back?!"

"Guess they're not making it easy." Crow said.

"Weird guys, you're back?!" Cherry complained. "What?! ...Can you leave?!"

The Heartless and Nobodies began to protect Inferno.

"I am hating those guys." Patch growled.

A Heartless soon planted onto the window right beside Atticus.

"We've got an intruder." Atticus told Hulk.

"What now?" Hulk asked.

"Um... One of those heart guys." Crow replied.

"WHAT?!" Hulk snarled. "I am sick of these guys!"

"Same here." Atticus and Crow said.

Hulk rolled down a window and growled. " **I'M GONNA KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YA!** "

The Heartless on his window vanished out of fear. Hulk growled as he soon came out of his car to deal with the Heartless and Nobodies head on.

"Looks like I'm the designated driver again." Atticus said as he came to the front seat again.

"What about the controller?" Crow asked.

"Hmm..." Atticus soon paused. "Crow, do you know how to drive?" He then asked.

"That depends does a Duel Runner count?" Crow asked.

"Well... It can't be too different, right?" Atticus smiled nervously.

The two then switched places as Hulk glared, chasing after the Heartless and Nobodies.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Crow said.

Atticus took his control back out as he looked out the window while Crow was driving the car.

"Team Taker, smashed into the wall!" Kofi reported.

"Not for long!" Atticus glared as he used his controller against Inferno. "You don't mess with Mystery Inc as long as I'm around, buddy!"

Crow did his best in driving his uncle's vehicle.

"I'm getting real tired of these things." Atticus glared as he used the controller.

"The Demon Rig is carving up this race like a Thanksgiving turkey," Michael commentated. "The Pamplona mashed like a potato. The Moscow Express, ladled with pain gravy."

"Not if I can help it!" Atticus replied to that.

The Heartless and Nobodies soon looked annoyed with Atticus.

"Hmm... I wonder if you could run 'em over?" Atticus smirked to Crow.

"Maybe, but I think we stay with driving forward." Crow told him.

"Hmm... All right, fair enough." Atticus replied.

They kept on driving forward and were about to have an unwanted visitor.

"You're doing great, Crow." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks!" Crow smiled back.

* * *

Rusev soon came out of his and Miz's car as he began to attack the Demon Rig himself. Atticus made sure Inferno's vehicle wouldn't shake off Rusev.

"No way! He's attacking the Demon Rig with his bare hands?" Kofi gasped. "I wonder if he'll be as strong as Hulk Hogan?"

"I doubt it." Atticus said.

Lana soon left Paige to go help Rusev to stay loyal to Mother Russia.

"And now, Lana is leaving the Too Awesome?" Kofi commented.

"What is Team Russia up to?" Michael wondered.

"Staying loyal to each other." Crow said.

"I have to admire that." Atticus smiled.

"Same here." Crow said.

"I claim demon car for glory of Russia!" Rusev glared as he stood with Lana.

However, the scorpion tail soon knocked them off.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Atticus called out as he began to try and controlling the Scorpion again.

Miz laughed at Rusev and Lana only to be grabbed and thrown at Paige.

"I'm really sorry about that." Atticus said as he focused on his controller again.

"At least Miz is now back with his original partner." Crow said.

"Mm-hmm..." Atticus replied as he held his controller.

Inferno snarled as he tried shooting with his scorpion tale.

"Ooh, Uncle Hulk has a new message." Crow said as he saw his uncle's cell phone go off for a moment.

"What's it say?" Atticus asked.

"I shouldn't look at a text while driving, but it's from The Miz," Crow said as he took a quick look. "He said we should forget about the race, work together, and go after the demon."

"Then let's do it." Atticus said.

"As the race climbs toward the peak, our Superstars are uniting against Inferno." Michael commentated.

Hulk looked over as he had sent some of the Heartless and Nobodies running off.

"Inferno is in big trouble now." Atticus said.

Hulk soon ran back to his car. Crow soon got out of the way and Hulk got into his car.

"Uh, Mr. Hogan? The other wrestlers are going up against Inferno." Atticus said.

"I know," Hulk grinned. "I heard Paige and Miz talking."

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Let's finish this sucker." Hulk grinned.

Atticus and Crow nodded as they sat in the backseat.

"I can't get over this though," Crow beamed. "Not only is Hulk Hogan my uncle, but he's also from Planet Krypton! ...I always thought that was a comic book world."

"Nope." Atticus smiled.

"Where are those weird creatures?" Crow asked.

"Probably running away, I had to rough up a bunch of 'em." Hulk replied.

"And they'd be smart to run." Atticus said.

"Tell me about it." Hulk smirked.

The other wrestlers soon worked together to stop Inferno since he was trying to stop them.

"This time, Inferno is going down." Atticus said.

Hulk soon accelerated and went to join the other racers in taking down Inferno.

"This is awesome!" Atticus and Crow cheered.

Atticus soon saw his controller was now broken.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"My controller got broken." Atticus frowned.

"Looks like this'll be a tad more challenging." Crow said.

"I was afraid of that." Atticus replied.

The other racers began to ram up and hit the Demon Rig while Inferno tried to fight back with his scorpion tail.

"He sure is in a pickle." Crow smirked.

"This is gonna be sweet." Atticus smirked back.

"Oh, yes, it is." Crow smirked with a nod of his head.

* * *

Phoebe whimpered a bit as the cars crashing into each other seemed to scare her.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Patch assured Phoebe.

"I hope so..." Phoebe pouted as she hugged her Raggedy Ann doll who seemed to wake up to hug her back since she clearly needed the comfort.

"...Did that doll just...?" Patch's eyes widened before shaking his head. "Oh, come on, Patch, that's silly... Toys can't move on their own." He soon looked at Raggedy Ann.

Raggedy Ann's face stared at him while Patch glanced back at her.

"Nah, I just imagined it." Patch said.

Raggedy Ann seemed to put a hand to her mouth and giggled once Patch watched the race again.

"I've never seen anything like it, folks!" Michael exclaimed. "It's like tag-teaming on wheels. It's a numbers game. It's adding up against Inferno, and Inferno is feeling that frustration right now."

"Oh, yes, he is." Thor nodded.

Cherry was actually on the edge of her seat.

* * *

Sombra was watching this on a special screen, narrowing his eyes as Inferno seemed to be failing his task. "Time that Inferno is turned into what Ansem warned that those two they would be turned into." The unicorn king said to himself.

"Get me out of here!" Drell's voice yelled out as he was still stuck in the maze like a tortured lab rat.

"Okay, but only if you keep the true identity of the supposed ghost of Inferno a secret." Sombra smirked.

"Whatever! Just get me out of here!" Drell replied.

A random door opened up from where he stood. Drell soon ran through it and panted heavily as he came to see the evil unicorn. Sombra soon used his magic to teleport Drell back to his niece and nephew.

* * *

Drell blinked and looked around before leaning back in peace. "Ah... At last... Safe and sound..." he then smiled from where he sat in relief.

"Drell?" Cherry's voice muffled.

"Who said that? Who's there?" Drell asked as he looked around.

"Uncle Drell!" Phoebe and Thor beamed.

"Kids!" Drell beamed to his sister's kids before hugging them happily.

"Um, hello?! Mind getting off me?!" Cherry's voice muffled.

"Who said that?" Drell asked.

"ME!" Cherry's voice muffled.

"Me who?" Drell asked.

"GET OFF!" Cherry muffled again.

Drell soon stood up and looked over. "Oh! Cherry!"

Cherry took some breaths of relief. "I couldn't breathe for a second!"

"I guess I ended up on you." Drell said.

"Nooooo..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "I thought you were levitating in the air!"

"Cherry, Uncle Drell can't float, he's too big." Phoebe said childishly.

"I think that was sarcasm." Thor said.

Cherry soon straightened herself out before the family sat back down.

"Hey, while you're up, you wanna get us some food?" Drell asked Cherry.

Cherry's left eye twitched from that.

* * *

"El Torito out of nowhere! El Torito out of nowhere!" Kofi announced before chuckling as El Torito began to physically fight against Infero. "Somebody get a towel because El Torito just turned this race into a slobberknocker, Lucha Libre style."

"Oh, yeah!" Drell cheered.

Inferno soon fought El Torito back, sending him flying back into the Especial Car. Sheamus soon came out of his car next, drawing out a sword.

"Ooh, nice." Drell smirked.

"He has a sword?!" Cherry asked.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

Sheamus soon yelled out and cut the scorpion tail off of the car.

"Nice!" Atticus beamed to that.

"Amazing! Sheamus just severed the scorpion tail!" Kofi beamed.

"Truly a Celtic warrior!" Michael added.

"Victory!" Sheamus called out as he jumped towards Inferno with his sword.

"Go, Sheamus!" Drell cheered before seeing two Heartless attaching to Inferno and to something or someone in the Scorpion.

"Drell?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah?" Drell replied.

"I don't like the looks of that!" Cherry yelped.

Drell looked to what she was talking about and gulped. Cherry shivered and looked a bit scared, even biting her nails. Drell hesitated slightly, but he soon scooted over a bit and gave Cherry a hug to comfort her. Inferno soon looked different. Inferno grinned darkly to the wrestling superstars.

"Oh, my God!" Crow cried out.

"That is freaky." Atticus said.

"Where are your friends now, Atticus?" Sombra grinned as he watched that before laughing maliciously.

Atticus looked ready to fight the new Inferno before seeing that the Scorpion was alive now. Sombra laughed wickedly from where he was.

"It doesn't look good, folks!" Michael announced.

"No kidding." Cherry said before seeing Atticus come out of Hulk's car.

"Atticus?!" Crow asked.

"I gotta stop him!" Atticus said, not stopping for anything.

"Is he insane?!" Crow asked his uncle.

"Kid, you might get hurt!" Hulk told Atticus.

Atticus ignored him and soon came to take on Inferno's new form himself, soon making his Keyblade appear. Inferno snarled towards Atticus. Atticus glared back as he wielded his Keyblade.

"Is he serious?!" Thor panicked.

"Atticus! No!" Drell called out.

"All right, Inferno, this ends NOW!" Atticus glared.

"And the announcers say." Cherry cued.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I don't think I would've ever seen anything like this, and... It appears that one of the kids who rid WWE City of the Ghost Bear is back to take down Inferno!" Kofi announced.

"No mention about the Keyblade?" Drell asked, unimpressed.

"Maybe he doesn't know what it is?" Thor shrugged.

Atticus soon ran with his Keyblade, slashing towards Inferno. Inferno fought him with his fire attacks. Atticus did his best to dodge.

"For God's sake, I gotta get him out of there!" Drell said as he jumped from the stands.

"This is his fight." Cherry said.

"Dammit, Cherry, don't try and stop me!" Drell glared before running off.

Cherry soon groaned a bit and ran down after him, trying to keep up with him, but panted a bit. "You're... Fast... For... A big... Guy..." she then panted. "Listen... Stop! ...Please?!"

Patch soon stopped Drell from getting involved in the race.

"Stop... Please... You can't... Do... Anything..." Cherry groaned, but she went back to sit down where Drell's seat was. "Ugh... I need to exercise some more."

"Yeah, you really do." Thor said bluntly.

"You are not getting involved!" Patch told Drell.

"...Fine!" Drell replied as he went to sit back down.

"That man is so stubborn..." Cherry muttered before looking up. "Augh! Wait! Wait! WAAAAIT!"

"Uncle Drell, wait!" Thor spoke up.

"Aaaaugh!" Cherry yelped.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Drell said before sitting the other way.

"Phew..." Cherry sighed to that.

Atticus glared to Inferno as they kept fighting each other, almost looking like it was to the death. And where it would have as he was just going to defeat the Heartless that was controlling Inferno and the Scorpion.

"Atticus, you jerk, get out of there before you kill yourself." Cherry murmured.

"He's not gonna get himself killed." Patch said.

"I! Am! So! Sick! Of! You!" Atticus glared, charging and hitting with his Keyblade with every word.

They soon started to come up to the dangerous part of the whole race.

"Atticus Fudo is squaring off with the demon of Marauder's Mountain with that Key Sword!" Michael announced.

"Key _BLADE!_ Gosh!" Drell corrected in aggravation.

"Uh, Drell, isn't that the same spot where the real Inferno crashed?" Cherry asked as she pointed ahead.

"Yes... It is..." Drell said in realization.

"How are they going to continue the race?" Cherry asked.

"...They might not." Drell said in a grave tone of voice.

The Demon Rig was soon going down Deadman's Curve without seeming to realize it.

" **AAAAAAAAUGGGH!** " Cherry soon yelled out, not wanting to see the outcome.

"Watch, you'll see what they have to glide to safety." Drell told her.

"No! No!" Cherry cried out.

"Cherry! Open your eyes!" Drell told her.

Cherry soon reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Whoo! Parachutes have popped!" Kofi announced.

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"Ah, you worrywart." Drell smirked, patting Cherry on the head.

Cherry winced and held her head, glaring to him after he stopped.

* * *

After the parachutes had deployed, the fight soon continued along with the race.

"Why won't you die?!" Atticus glared to Inferno. "Give up or something! You won't win!"

"I have to win to prove to my father." Inferno said.

"...Prove your father?" Atticus repeated. "Wait a sec! I knew it! You're not a real demon!" He was soon hit with a firey punch.

"Atticus!" Phoebe cried out, hugging Raggedy Ann tightly.

Luckily, the punch only singed him slightly. Atticus winced, but he didn't let it bother him too much. "Stephanie...?" he then muttered.

Inferno looked surprised of how he guessed that name. Atticus soon growled a bit.

"You can't hurt me." Inferno glared.

"I don't need to hurt you; I just have to defeat the Heartless that's attached to you." Atticus glared back.

"No, you can't," Inferno replied. "I need them to win!"

"They are nothing but bad news." Atticus told Inferno.

"I need them to win, we made a deal." Inferno replied.

"Well, it was a stupid deal!" Atticus said.

The two of them continued to fight. Sombra glared slightly as Atticus joined in on the fight.

"That is one impressive kid." Hulk said as he continued to drive with Crow in the backseat.

"He sure is." Crow nodded.

"Alura would admire that... Maybe even Dove... Oh, Dove..." Hulk smiled softly before sighing. "I miss her so much..."

"I miss her too." Crow sighed back.

Hulk gave a small smile and Crow smiled back softly.

"Listen, this isn't the way to get attention," Atticus told Inferno. "Those Heartless and Nobodies are corrupting your mind!"

"You're lying!" Inferno glared.

"Listen to me!" Atticus said.

"I'm going to break that sword of yours!" Inferno roared, grabbing him by his throat.

Atticus glared before using the magic from his Keyblade and shot the Heartless out.

"What are you doing?!" Inferno glared back from that.

"Saving you!" Atticus grunted slightly. He soon did the same for the Scorpion.

"STOP!" Inferno snapped.

"No! You stop!" Atticus said. "This has to end now!"

They were soon reaching the rest of the race.

"I have to win!" Inferno glared, looking over.

"I don't think you should." Atticus replied.

"Stay OUT OF THIS!" Inferno glared, trying to throw him off of the Demon Rig, but he couldn't lift the boy up.

Atticus soon took out his Keyblade and jumped onto the Demon Rig, crawling across it.

"Get back here!" Inferno glared.

"What is he doing?" Drell asked.

"I-I'm not sure..." Cherry said to him.

"Get off of my car!" Inferno glared to Atticus.

"What is he up to?" Crow asked.

Atticus soon went inside of the Demon Rig to stop it from driving any further. "Now to stop this thing." He said to himself.

Inferno jumped onto the windshield.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good!" Atticus said.

Patch had a feeling he knew what Atticus was up to.

* * *

Atticus looked to the controls, and began to stop the car, and the glove compartment opened up, and he found dark crystals like they came from The Crystal Empire. "Should have known." He glared.

Inferno soon came to get rid of Atticus. The Demon Rig soon stopped moving once Atticus turned the car off.

"Smart." Drell smirked.

"Inferno, your time is up, now stop this madness!" Atticus demanded to the Speed Demon.

Inferno glared before smirking as Atticus had forgotten that Triple H was still in the race.

"Now... If you'll excuse me... I should get back to Mr. Hogan and my new friend." Atticus said, a bit patiently. He soon got out of the Demon Rig.

Inferno snarled to Atticus.

"Ooh, Inferno's angry now." Drell smirked.

Atticus soon went to get back into the Dodger Viper.

"Go, Atticus!" Patch cheered.

"Hey! Bring me those crystals back!" Inferno snapped. "Those are supposed to cost millions at the Pawn Shop!"

"No way!" Atticus told Inferno.

"You're testing my patience, boy!" Inferno glared before the Demon Rig soon started up again somehow, and came to run him over.

"Oh, come on!" Atticus complained.

The Dodge Viper drove by. Atticus held out his hand and soon was taken for a ride by that car as Hulk grabbed him with his free hand out the window.

* * *

"Whew! Thanks." Atticus smiled.

"No problem, buddy," Hulk smiled back. "You all right though?"

"Yeah, and I now know who Inferno really is." Atticus told him.

"You do?" Hulk and Crow asked him.

"I know this might be a shock, but Inferno is none other than...!" Atticus said, slowly dramatically like a TV Show cliffhanger. "Stephanie McMahon!"

"But why?" Crow asked.

"She wants her father to pay attention and take her seriously... Something like that." Atticus informed.

"Ohh." Crow said.

"Uh-huh," Atticus nodded. "Also, it looks like she's not only working with the Heartless and Nobodies, but also with my Uncle Sombra." he then said as he took out a dark crystal.

"That's bad news." Crow said.

"Yeah," Atticus replied. "A little sad too... I'm not sure what else can be done."

"Well, we can't let Stephanie win this race." Hulk said to the boys.

"And we won't." Atticus said.

"We're gonna win then, right, Uncle Hulk?" Crow asked.

Hulk soon looked over to the Undertaker and soon let out a sharp sigh. "No... He is..." he then told them, showing a nice side.

Atticus and Crow were happy to hear that as Undertaker needed the money.

"He's one of my biggest rivals in the WWE, but I think I'm gonna let him win." Hulk then said softly.

"That's nice of you." Atticus smiled.

"Don't get used to it," Hulk smirked playfully. "In our next match against each other, he's going down."

"Fair enough, Uncle Hulk." Crow chuckled to that.

"Yeah, fair enough." Atticus added.

They soon waited in the car for a while. Atticus yawned a little before looking out and waving as the Mystery Monster Truck was about to pass them.

"What are they doing?" Phoebe asked.

"MOVE! MOVE IT!" Drell yelled out. "What are you idiots doing?!"

"Um... I have a theory?" Cherry spoke up. "They're letting The Undertaker win?"

"That must be it." Thor said.

Shaggy and Scooby waved back to Atticus as they passed by the Dodge Viper.

"With no competition in sight, the Mystery Machine finishes first!" Michael soon announced.

* * *

"Looks like you were right." Drell told Cherry.

"And...?" Cherry asked.

"...That's it... Nothing else." Drell replied.

"You were the opposite of right which is...?" Cherry smirked.

"I was wrong." Drell muttered.

"What?" Cherry asked. "I don't think I heard you."

"I was wrong." Drell grumbled, a bit louder.

"Pardon?" Cherry smirked.

"I was wrong! I WAS WRONG!" Drell then snapped.

"Thank you." Cherry smirked.

Drell stood over her, growling and shaking his hands.

"Okay, I'll stop, I'll stop, please don't turn me into a sandwich and eat it!" Cherry yelped.

"Great." Drell nodded.

"How does he do that?!" Cherry whispered to Thor.

"At least it looks like he forgot about punishing me and Bebe." Thor shrugged bashfully.

Inferno arrived in third place.

* * *

Undertaker came out as he made it in first and Hulk drove his car into second.

"Not bad, brother." Hulk chuckled to the Undertaker.

"Hey, thanks." Undertaker replied.

Inferno soon looked frustrated that he lost. Atticus and Crow smiled to each other as they got out of the car once the race was all over now. The Undertaker soon came out to see Inferno, and where Inferno looked ready to take him down.

"Brace yourselves, folks," Michael announced. "The Undertaker's about to deliver judgment."

"Aw, yeah!" Thor laughed and cheered with the crowd.

"Go, Undertaker!" Cherry cheered.

The Undertaker soon began to fight up against Inferno to put an end to all of this. Shaggy and Scooby soon came out and looked excited about Undertaker's wrestling moves.

"That was the Last Ride." Shaggy smiled.

"It's over." Scooby smiled back.

"It sure is." Crow added.

Inferno soon fell flat on the ground.

"That one was for Dusty!" Undertaker glared to the Speed Demon.

Inferno's eyes flashed before he soon got back up on his feet.

"It's not over!" Scooby whimpered.

"Nope," Drell said. "Not yet."

Inferno snarled, lunging out for the Undertaker only to be grabbed before giving him a firm and tight hold.

"And now you will rest in peace." Undertaker growled as he began to deliver the final blow.

"Okay, now it's over." Atticus smiled.

"Tombstone Piledriver!" Shaggy cheered.

"Vintage Undertaker!" Michael beamed as the crowd went wild. "What a way to finish the Muscle Moto X!"

"You know it!" Drell added.


	10. Chapter 10

Eventually, all of the wrestling superstars came out to meet up to see who Inferno really was.

"Now, let's see who this really is!" Fred proclaimed as he came to unmask Inferno.

And when Inferno was unmasked, it was only a surprise for the crowd and everyone else who hadn't figured it out.

"Triple H?!" The others gasped who had not known.

"We suspected it had to be a Superstar when the demon broke out of The Miz's wrestling hold." Velma said.

"But Triple H wasn't the mastermind behind all this, was he, Stephanie?" Daphne added before looking to the woman in question.

 _'Knew it.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

Everyone soon looked to Stephanie who glared at both Cherry and Daphne.

"Oh, no." Vince frowned to his grown daughter.

"You know what, Dad? I told you to fire them, but you never listen." Stephanie glared to him.

"When did you tell him to do that?" Patch smirked at Stephanie.

"Shut up, mutt!" Stephanie glared.

"But... Wait... I'm confused." Thor said.

"That's new." Cherry muttered sarcastically.

"We saw them both in the car during the races." Thor then continued what he was saying.

"You thought you did, but you saw this," Velma said before Shaggy and Scooby came to Stephanie and Triple H's car, taking something out which looked like Triple H himself. "An inflatable airbag dummy."

"Ohh." Thor smiled.

"Good observation though." Drell told his nephew.

"Thanks!" Thor beamed.

"But then what about that night Inferno attacked?" Phoebe asked.

"Stephanie was," Fred explained. "With remote motion-control gear. That way, she could drive while sitting in the passenger seat. Meanwhile, Triple H could be Inferno and use the same motion-control system to drive the Demon Rig."

"But it wasn't always Stephanie in the company car," Daphne added. "At the lake, it was Triple H. That way Stephanie could be the demon in case anyone suspected her husband."

"Clever." Thor said.

The police soon came to arrest Triple H.

"What about the night their oil line got cut?" Earl soon asked. "Why would they sabotage their own car?"

"Triple H wasn't intending to," Velma explained. "What he was doing was changing the airbags from the Triple H dummy to the Stephanie dummy. That's why there was talcum powder on the ground, but Shaggy and Scooby saw him, so he cut the oil line to cover his activities."

"Again, clever." Thor said.

"My plan would've worked, too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your... Your speedster dog!" Stephanie glared.

"Don't forget Taker." Scooby smiled.

"Thank you, Scooby-Doo." The Undertaker smiled back to him.

"Now the explanation." Drell told Stephanie.

"But wait..." Cherry said. "Why did Mr. McMahon keep leaving every time Inferno showed up?"

"Yeah..." Thor added as he came over to the older man, pushing him slightly. "Why? Why? WHY?!"

"Thor, stop that." Cherry groaned.

"Sorry." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"But why anyway?" Cherry then asked Vince.

"Well, uh, to tell you the truth, I was practicing," Vince smiled sheepishly. "I planned to sing the National Anthem at the closing ceremony tonight."

"...Oh... Okay then..." Cherry said before sending a glance at a certain warlock before mumbling. "Reminds me of last year's Nightmare Night."

"Get over it." Drell mumbled back.

Cherry let out a small growl before looking over. "And why did you do this, Stephanie?" she then asked.

"To win. And to make Muscle Moto X a huge success," Stephanie said softly before looking back at Vince. "Dad, I wanted to show you that I could do it all."

"I think he already knows that." Drell said.

"Yes, I've always known that," Vince replied. "The only reason I didn't want you in the race, Stephanie, is that I didn't want you to get hurt."

Stephanie and Vince smiled to each other as they shared a nice father/daughter moment for a minute, until...

"Well, I'm afraid this time, you're gonna have to pay for your mistakes, kiddo." Vince then said, sending her to the mercy of the police.

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"You can't do this though!" Stephanie cried out. "Hunter and I made a deal so that we could win!"

"Well, sorry to break it to ya, but the deal with whoever you made it with is off!" Drell replied.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

"He won't like that." Stephanie frowned.

"Well, I live in the land of I-Don't-Care!" Drell replied, acting a lot like when Cherry, Atticus, and Sabrina first met him in person.

"Man, snarky Drell is snarky." Cherry chuckled to herself.

Atticus soon crushed the dark crystals. The shatters seemed to glow before fading to pure black.

"We were gonna make money off those!" Hunter cried out.

"Yeah, that was never going to happen." Drell said.

Stephanie and Triple H were soon being taken away.

"Shoo, shoo." Cherry smirked.

Miz was soon heard laughing at them as they were under arrest.

'Him laughing at Stephanie and Triple H, I can handle.' Drell thought to himself.

"This must be kind of tough on you, Mr. McMahon." Velma frowned to the man.

"I'm not worried," Vince replied. "They'll learn their lesson, and my lawyers will have this whole thing sorted out in 24 hours. They're that darn good."

"Nice." Patch smiled.

"Did you know all along?" Cherry asked Drell.

"I did..." Drell sighed. "I wasn't allowed to say though."

"That's fair." Cherry shrugged.

"I was with Sombra." Drell told her.

Cherry's face paled and her eyes widened since Sombra hated her and usually wanted her dead. "K-K-King Sombra?!"

"Yep," Drell nodded once. "And you think I'm scary."

"You kidding?! I'm more scared of _him_ than I am of _you_!" Cherry yelped.

"Hmm... I think I'll take that as a compliment." Drell smirked to himself.

Undertaker was soon given the prize. Everyone cringed from Vince's singing of the National Anthem, but luckily it was over and there were now fireworks.

"Nailed it!" Vince smiled to himself as the crowd cheered after his singing.

"I heard you got plans for your winnings, Undertaker." Kofi smiled as he interviewed the winner of the race.

"Indeed," Undertaker replied before he soon took out a puppet of himself. "Thanks to my teammates, Skinny Man and Dead Meat and their pals, my little creatures of the night will now experience the magical art of puppetry."

'Yes, they will.' Drell thought to himself.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma smiled from where they stood.

"And what are you guys doing with your share of the winnings?" Kofi asked the cowardly duo.

"Fair's fair," Shaggy smiled. "It's going to Dusty Rhodes."

"And his American dream." Scooby added.

"That's very thoughtful of you guys." Akiza smiled at the cowardly duo.

"Like, thanks," Shaggy smiled back. "We thought so."

The crowd cheered wildly again as Dusty soon walked over, with a cane though due to his recent injury.

"Don't know how to thank you boys," Dusty smiled tearfully. "I've been so down, I couldn't even sleep. Just spent the nights a-walking. The good news is, it rehabbed my back and now I feel great!" he then cheered before tossing his cane aside.

"That's great news." Drell smiled back.

Rusev let out a small grunt which startled Shaggy and Scooby at first.

"Rusev and I have gift." Lana said, giving Shaggy a bouquet of roses.

"Like, don't you want to crush us?" Shaggy asked, accepting the roses.

"In race, yes, but is important to be good sport after competition." Lana smiled.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Atticus nodded.

This was a nice moment for Shaggy and Scooby.

"Rusev hug!" Rusev smiled before hugging the cowardly duo.

 _'Hopefully he won't go full wrestle hug on them.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Rusev beamed as he hugged Shaggy and Scooby.

"Next year, we add sharks." Walter whispered to Vince.

Vince gave the producer a look and he soon looked the other way.

"Today, the bell tolls to honor the triumph of Team Taker and all the WWE Superstars," Undertaker proclaimed. "Victory is ours."

"Yes, it sure is." Drell nodded.

The bell soon tolled as the Undertaker was celebrated, and he allowed the other WWE Superstars to join him.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby cheered.

* * *

After the race, Drell soon teleported Atticus and the others and himself to an island.

"What?" Cherry asked, looking around. "What? WHAAAAAAT?!"

"Welcome to Destiny Island." Drell told them.

"Destiny Island?" The others asked him.

"Yes," Drell replied. "My dear, sweet, gullible friend Skippy has informed me it's time for you to meet Sora now that he's all right and safe."

"Okay, so then let's go meet him." Mo said.

"It's not that easy; first, we need to find Kairi." Drell told them.

"Kairi...?" Cherry asked. "Is that, like, his sister or something?"

"Good friend of his," Drell said. "You guys have a lot to learn."

"By any chance, does she have dark red hair?" Patch asked as he saw someone behind him with a crowd.

"Why, yes... As a matter of fact, she does!" Drell replied.

Cherry and the others soon glanced behind him to see what Patch saw.

Drell soon knew why they were glancing behind him. "She's right behind me with the others, aren't they?" He asked.

The group nodded to him.

"Of course they are," Drell seemed to face-palm slightly. He soon turned around and where he saw Kairi and the others with expressions he expected. "Heh... Oh, boy..." he muttered to himself.

Cherry soon jumped up behind him before he stepped out of her way and she fell face first in the sand from that before getting right back up again.

"What are you doing here?" Aqua glared at Drell.

"Now, now, let's not be like that," Drell replied. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I would never harm another living being."

"It's true." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Aqua seemed doubtful. "Why have you come?"

"Oh, bringing some kids on a field trip!" Drell smiled, pulling Cherry and Atticus beside him against their will. "Look at these cute little faces~" He could tell that Kairi and the others weren't buying that. "Why's everybody so mad?" Drell asked, dropping Cherry and Atticus into the sand together, walking by the group. "I never did anything to you guys." He soon remembered what he did before the Keyblade War.

"Um... Hi?" Cherry said. "I'm Cherry, and this is Atticus. We're good friends."

"Almost like siblings." Atticus smiled, bringing Cherry into a one-armed hug.

Cherry flinched from it, but she put up with it to prove that they were friends.

"Hello." Patch greeted the group.

The others looked to each other before greeting them back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go chill down as you kids say." Drell said nervously, walking away.

"Drell, why are you here?" Terra asked.

"I'm just visiting!" Drell smiled. "Honest!"

Angel soon came up toward him, looking into his eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the war, but it's not my fault!" Drell defended. "I've done lots of stupid things when I was a kid!"

"We're here because we need your help, Kairi." Atticus told the dark red-haired girl.

"My help?" Kairi replied.

"Yes, because... Because..." Cherry said, though paused because she wasn't sure. "Uh... Why do we need her help again?"

"Because her heart and Sora's heart are connected." Drell reminded.

"Because your heart and Sora's heart are connected!" Cherry then said.

"...You know Sora?" Kairi asked Cherry.

"Um... Sorta," Cherry said. "I mean... My friend here, Atticus, has had dreams about him."

"Yeah, it seems my dreams have been connecting to the Waking World/Realm." Atticus said.

"Interesting..." Kairi replied. "I'm not sure if I've heard such a thing, but... Do you think you can help Sora?" she then asked hopefully.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Cherry smirked.

Kairi seemed to blush from that question.

"That answers my question." Cherry smirked.

"Um... We are pretty close." Kairi smiled bashfully.

"Anyway, Kairi, you're the answer in bringing Sora back." Drell said.

"Oh?" Kairi replied.

"Yes," Drell said to her. "I know it must seem weird and confusing, but it's up to you, and I'm sure you'd like to see him again."

"Just close your eyes and let your heart work its magic." Mo smiled at Kairi.

"I suppose I can trust you guys," Kairi smiled back. "You all seem so nice."

"Well... More or less." Cherry shrugged about herself.

Kairi soon closed her eyes and let her heart guide her to Sora. Cherry looked a bit hopeful for everyone that they could find Sora, even if she didn't know who he was.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, where Sora was..._**

Sora appeared to be lying down alone, almost like he were asleep until something jolted him awake and he sat up, looking around. "W-What was that...?" he mumbled to himself.

He soon closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

"I was... Asleep...?" Sora muttered to himself as he sat up. "What happened?" he soon paused, thinking about it a bit. "I opened the door to the true Kingdom Hearts. It gave me the power to stop Xehanort and the Organization once and for all, but... Then what?"

He soon tried to make his Keyblade appear in his right hand only for nothing to happen.

"I can't call the Keyblade in this place," Sora frowned in bewilderment from that. "I guess that makes sense. Maybe this is the only place someone like me can go once the door closes again," he soon got up and looked around. "But where is here?"

"It's hard to say exactly," A voice said from right behind him. "It seems to be similar to the Realm Between. A place between Waking and Sleep."

"Kairi? Is that you?" Sora asked as he recognized the voice from behind him while not looking.

The one behind him seemed to smile.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." The girl replied.

"And everyone else?" Sora asked.

"They made it out fine," Kairi answered. "Thanks to you, Sora, Xehanort is gone for good."

Sora gave a relieved smile from that. "Thank goodness."

This seemed to be a great moment between the two of them.

"The worlds can be at peace now, but I wonder what happens now?" Sora commented.

"'Whoever opens the door will be reborn as something greater than human'." Kairi replied.

Sora stopped to think about that. "Greater than human?" he then pondered. "Does that mean I can't come back?"

"That's up to you, Sora." Kairi told him before facing his back.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"The power you were given, most hearts would have been corrupted by it," Kairi replied. "But your heart wasn't. You used that power to save everyone, and restored the balance of the light and dark. Kingdom Hearts didn't bring you here to pay a price. It wanted to give you a choice."

Sora turned his head. "A choice?"

"Yes," Kairi nodded once. "You can stay here and sleep in peace and safety forever. So long as you are here, nothing can hurt you again."

" I... Won't feel the pain?" Sora asked as he clutched his shirt.

"That's right," Kairi told him. "Or you can return to the Realm of Light, but you'll have to give up the power Kingdom Hearts gave you in exchange."

"I can... Come home?" Sora asked.

"If that's what you want," Kairi told him. "But whatever you choose, we'll wait for you, Sora. Forever if we have to."

Sora soon teared up before turning around and hugging Kairi. It seemed to be a quiet moment between the two until Sora felt some water.

* * *

"You finally woke up, Sleepy Head." Kairi said in the hug.

Sora soon looked around and found himself at a beach, but not just any beach, and he looked to Kairi who smiled to him. "This... Is real?" he then asked her.

"Yes, it's real." Kairi smiled.

"You brought me back." Sora smiled back.

"Our hearts are connected, remember?" Kairi smiled.

Sora chuckled to that before picking her up in the hug and happily swayed her about.

"Sora!" A voice yelled out from shore. "Maybe save that for later?"

Sora looked to see that it was Riku. There were their other friends there along with some other ones.

"Hey!" Sora beamed before he looked to Kairi. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Kairi nodded in agreement.

The two soon joined hands before going off to join the others on shore.

* * *

"And that proves they're boyfriend and girlfriend or at least are close to becoming a couple." Cherry whispered to the others with a playful smirk.

"Oh, yeah, they're close." Atticus smirked back in a knowing tone of voice.

Sora and Kairi soon came onto the beach.

"Sora... It's so good to meet you in person." Atticus said to the spiky-haired boy.

"Atticus," Sora smiled. "So then our dreams really did connect in the waking world."

"I suppose they did," Atticus smiled back. "Welcome home."

"Oh, it's so good to be back." Sora said as he looked all around.

"Like they always say, there's no place like home." Mo smiled.

"You said it," Sora said. "Say, who are you guys?"

Everyone soon introduced themselves to Sora as they all became friends.

"It's nice to meet you four." Sora smiled at the adventure group.

"Likewise," Mo smiled back. "We also seem to have some things in common, like traveling to strange places and making some new friends on the way."

"So judging from Atticus's 'dreams', you must have not come across Equestria yet." Patch said to Sora and the others.

"Equestria?" Sora asked. "What's that?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Patch replied.

"Oh, Sora, it's a magical land with ponies." Atticus smiled.

"...Sounds... Kinda girly..." Sora commented, a bit uncomfortable.

"It might sound kinda girly, but it isn't," Drell said. "At least it isn't anymore."

"Anymore?" Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch asked.

Drell soon shuddered out of disgust with how Equestria used to be long before they started going there.

"Let me guess; the G1 version was also real, right?" Atticus asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Drell said, sounding sick to his stomach. "I guess you found out?"

"Jessica used to have toys of the G1 ponies." Atticus mumbled.

"Ugh! I always hated those toys." Drell shuttered.

"Pony~" Cherry smirked, making a G1 pony toy appear. "Hi, Drell, I'm Stupid Name McGee, and I love rainbows!"

Drell soon whacked it out of her hand, making it fall into the ocean along with her.

"She had that coming." Patch told the others.

"Still unsure about this Equestria place." Sora said.

"You oughta give it a chance," Atticus smiled. "Like when I came to Metropolis for the first time. Oh, gosh, I was so excited!"

"It's true." Cherry said as she got back on the beach.

"So, are we all gonna be friends now?" Sora asked.

"It looks like it, Sora," Cherry said. "Of course, your friends Kairi, and... Uh... That other guy too."

"My name is Riku." The other boy told her.

"I knew that." Cherry said.

"Sure you did." Mo rolled her eyes playfully.

"So, do you know Donald, Mickey, and Goofy?" Sora asked the adventure group.

"Do we?!" Cherry replied. "Of course! ...Just surprised you do."

"I mostly know Donald and Goofy," Sora replied. "I've had some of my share of adventures with them."

"Yes, you have." Drell said, knowing that of course.

"Okay, do you just know everything about everybody?" Cherry complained slightly. "It's kinda creepy! Also... What's this about a Keyblade War?"

"You're too young to understand." Drell ignored her.

"I've be through a lot of things in my adventures." Cherry told him.

"Tomato, Potato." Drell replied.

"Tell us what happened!" Cherry cried out. "We can handle it!"

"Okay... For one thing, it was long before any of you were born." Drell began.

"What else?" Mo asked.

"Uh... There was a legendary artifact called an χ-Blade," Drell replied. "And, um... It was shattered into a bunch of pieces. Seven of pure light and 13 of pure darkness."

"That's 20 pieces." Cherry counted.

"Whoa. That's a lot." Patch said.

"They say the 'true' Kingdom Hearts disappeared into the darkness," Drell continued. "However, the world was restored by the light within the hearts of children, but as many individual worlds separated from each other. The remnants of the battlefield on which the Keyblade War took place became the Keyblade Graveyard, a scarred wasteland filled with the Keyblades of fallen warriors."

"And you fought in it?" Cherry asked.

"That... I did..." Drell said before rolling up his sleeve to show them all a scar that looked like the letter X.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"But then, where's your Keyblade?" Patch asked the warlock.

"It's locked up in my parents' home," Drell said. "After the war, I decided to never use it again."

"That's a smart decision." Mo said.

"Um... D-D-Do you think m-m-maybe we could see it?" Cherry asked, though feeling nervous.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Drell turned his head away.

"Oh, come on, why?" Mo asked.

"It might be dangerous." Drell said to them.

"Aw, c-c-come, how bad could it be?" Cherry replied. "L-L-Let's go to your p-p-parents' house."

Drell glanced back at them. "Okay, look, but don't touch." he then instructed.

"We won't." Mo told him.

"Be right back." Drell told the others on Destiny Island.

The others looked to each other before Drell teleported them to the front door of his old home before he moved in with Hilda, Zelda, Salem, and Sabrina.

"Yeesh... This place is pretty horrific." Cherry commented before they went to the door and Drell took out a key with a skull on top of it.

"How original." Mo said.

Drell soon opened the door as it creaked open. "Ah, Vincent would love it here..." he then smiled.

"Vincent?" The others asked.

"Old friend of mine. Vincent van Ghoul," Drell replied. "Cherry, you'd probably like him."

"How so?" Cherry asked.

"Eh, I'll let ya know later on," Drell replied. "Along with Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy... Maybe even Daphne."

Cherry gave him a glance as they walked along the house before she sniffled from the dust and was about to sneeze. Mo soon helped her cousin with not sneezing.

"Mmf..." Cherry muffled a bit.

* * *

Drell soon took them into his attic as he opened a big chest of old stuff, tossing them out in the process.

"Hey, a map," Atticus said before narrowing his eyes. "...You went to El Dorado?"

"I'll tell you later." Drell replied.

"Why can't you just summon your Keyblade, Drell?" Cherry asked.

"...I can do that?" Drell asked.

Cherry face-palmed to that.

"Ugh... I'm so stupid..." Drell groaned and soon held out his hand before them before his Keyblade soon came out, and he showed it off to them. "Behold!"

"It's covered with dust." Mo said.

"Well, it was a long time ago," Drell reminded. "You all weren't even born yet." He soon started to clean his Keyblade so then the adventure group would see what it looked like.

The others coughed a bit from the excess dust.

"My blade~" Drell said in a regal accent to show them.

"Looks pretty unique..." Cherry commented as she looked at it. "Is this the χ-Blade you were talking about?"

"No, this is the Ultima Weapon." Drell told her.

"Ultima Weapon?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, it's one of the most powerful Keyblades in the set." Drell told her.

"Sounds like something from Final Fantasy." Patch commented.

"It kind of is," Drell said before looking Atticus. "By the way, I know this is random, but could you show us your Keyblade, so we could see which Keyblade you got?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Atticus smiled before he soon held out his hands, bringing out his own Keyblade, holding it up next to Drell's.

"My sword's bigger than your sword~" Drell smirked.

"Grow up." Atticus rolled his eyes to that.

"So, what Keyblade does he have?" Mo asked the warlock.

"Probably because you're new to Kingdom Hearts, that is what we call The Kingdom Key," Drell informed. "It's not perfect compared to other Keyblades I've seen in my time, but it's probably the most ionic, especially since Sora had it on his first journey with Donald and Goofy. Mickey Mouse even has one of his own as the King."

"Uh, then why is it glowing?" Patch asked.

"It's gonna bomb!" Cherry yelped and hid behind the chest.

"Don't be silly," Drell rolled his eyes to her. "It means... Uh... Something..." he then took out a handbook. "I'm sure it's a good thing."

The others looked in deadpan as he had to look that up.

"Well, you better hope it's good." Mo said.

"Hmm... It can mean a lot of things... One thing is usually an enemy is on the loose, and you need to attack." Drell said before taking a look around just to make sure no one else was there.

No one seemed to come out to attack.

"Perhaps, Atticus, you earned an upgrade." Drell then said.

"Da da da daaa~" Cherry hummed a tune from The Legend of Zelda video games.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Ah, you're a good kid," Drell said before setting his own Keyblade down. "This is a big responsibility. I think someone deserves a reward."

"Uh... Actually...?" Atticus said to him. "Could we maybe visit the House of Mouse again? Cherry and I were talking... We think we should go visit just for old time's sake... I kinda promised her we'd go after The Muscle Modo Road Race."

"Sure, but we include Sora, Riku, and Kairi." Drell told him.

Atticus glanced at him. "Is this gonna end up being an adventure?"

"Life is an adventure," Drell replied before looking over. "Uh, actually, I don't know, but that sounds like a lot fun though."

"Anyways, back to what we were talking about." Atticus said.

"Well, hanging out at the House of Mouse sounds like fun as long as Jafar doesn't get greedy again." Drell replied.

"Oh, I sure hope that he doesn't." Atticus said.

"I'm hoping for that too." Drell replied.

* * *

They were soon brought back to the Destiny Island.

Atticus blinked and looked around before smiling to Sora and Kairi. "Uh, hey, guys?" he then asked. "How'd you like to visit the House of Mouse with us?"

"Mickey, Goofy, and Donald will be there." Mo smiled.

"That does sound pretty nice," Sora replied. "Plus it would be nice to celebrate me finally coming back home."

"Looks like you've earned your own happy ending, Sora." Cherry commented.

"Well, he did end the Keyblade War." Drell said.

"Yeah... I did..." Sora smiled softly.

"So, you should all hang out," Drell said. "Be friends... Eat together... Hang out... It'll be fun."

"Yeah, come on." Patch smiled at Sora before using the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww... Isn't that cute, Sora?" Kairi cooed.

"Well... Uh... I suppose it would be cool to hang out with you guys." Sora smiled.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"Sounds like you'd like that a lot, huh, boy?" Sora smiled to Patch.

"Yeah!" Patch smiled back. "I love making new friends!"

"It's true." Atticus added.

"Just like Atticus." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back, a bit bashful.

"So, what's this place's name again?" Cherry asked.

"The Destiny Island," Riku told her. "Welcome and enjoy your stay."

"Heh, thanks." Cherry smirked.

"It looks like a paradise." Mo smiled.

"It can be most of the time... Especially when we were younger." Kairi smiled back.

"Until the Heartless showed up." Drell said.

"Yeah, and I was gonna blast them with my-" Cherry smirked until she felt her pockets. "...Uh-oh..."

"Did you lose your training wand?" Drell asked her.

"That depends, am I going to be in a lot of trouble for that if I did?" Cherry grinned nervously. "Hypothetically speaking."

"No." Drell said.

"Okay, well, I did," Cherry then confessed to him. "I was trying to fight off those Heartlesses guys, and, I guess I dropped it somewhere."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, those Nobodies ate my wand." Drell told her.

"Nobodies can do that?" Mo asked.

"Apparently so," Drell sighed, though both angry and upset about that fact. "King Sombra held me hostage... I also found out that Stephanie and Triple H were working with him and Ansem to ruin the race for everybody."

"Was it really Ansem or someone who just looked like him?" Patch asked.

"Well... It turns out the real Ansem died a while ago..." Drell frowned, feeling heartbroken.

"Which would most likely be in the Keyblade War possibly." Mo said.

Drell nodded to that as he felt his heart sink in his chest.

"Oh, man, I-I-I'm so sorry..." Cherry said to him. "That must be rough on you."

"Oh, it is." Drell said.

"I-I'm so sorry..." Cherry said.

"Oh, sure, everyone's sorry, but what difference does it make?" Drell replied before he stared out into the ocean.

"Uh, Drell, do you believe in ghosts and angels?" Mo asked as she saw a glow.

"Actually, there's two groups called The Guardian Angels who protect the Earthly ones at a place called The Golden School that you guys are due to meet sometime against The Guardian Devils, not to mention those angels with the Russo family if you guys are up for seeing them again," Drell said as he skipped a stone across the ocean. "Uh, anyway, yes, I do. Why?"

"I think that you might have a visitor." Mo then said, pointing for him to look.

Drell soon turned to where Mo was pointing and gasp as he saw a familiar face and this time it was friendly.

"It must be him..." Patch whispered.

The others nodded as they took a look.

"Ansem... Is that you?" Drell asked, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, my old friend, it's me." Ansem smiled at his best friend as he became solid.

"Oh, my gosh..." Drell whispered.

The others stepped back a bit as the two reunited. Drell soon hugged Ansem before he began to cry emotionally which was a first for most of the others to see.

"I'm so sorry, Drell." Ansem said out of sadness.

"No, I'm sorry!" Drell cried out. "I let you die! I should've died instead! I deserve it!"

"No, I'm sorry that I went down the path of darkness." Ansem frowned.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon came to take a look at Ansem.

"I've missed you a lot..." Drell frowned. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble in school."

"You did what you had to." Ansem assured his best friend.

Drell wiped his eyes, taking out a hanky and blew his nose before tossing it.

"Ech!" Cherry grimaced before removing the hanky from her face as it landed on her.

"I just missed you a lot..." Drell told Ansem. "But, wait, the fake Ansem told me that you were dead. Did the big guy give you a second chance?" he then asked.

"He thought it might be best this way..." Ansem gave a small smile. "I was watching you before I came down here, and he seemed to feel bad for our friendship, so it appears that I'm back for a new life."

"For the rest of your life." Patch smiled back.

"Hey, yeah," Ansem chuckled. "Ooh, is that your familiar, Drell?"

"Uh, no," Drell replied. "That's actually Atticus's pet dog."

"And that would be me." Atticus smiled.

"Your son?" Ansem asked Drell.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Ha!" Drell laughed before sighing. "No... He's one of my students."

"It's true, and I'm not his only student." Atticus told Ansem.

"You're taking in students now?" Ansem asked Drell.

"Uh, yeah," Drell replied. "It's a long story, so this is Atticus and Patch, and those are Mo and Cherry."

"Hi!" The teenagers greeted Ansem.

"It's nice to meet the real you." Cherry said.

"Oh, well, thank you," Ansem replied. "It's lovely to meet you folks as well. So, Drell, do you run a school now?"

"Um, well, I wanted to make up for some bad stuff I did as Head of the Witch's Council, I was a bit unfair..." Drell said bashfully, putting his hands behind his back and shuffling his foot. "Turns out I was mostly sore because of my broken heart, plus I thought these guys had a lot of potential, so I decided to take them in and teach them some stuff and letting them meet all kids of other people and visit worlds like this one."

"And we've met so many people and made so many friends." Mo smiled.

"That sounds quite adventurous." Ansem smiled back.

"Cherry! Show him your scrapbook!" Atticus suggested.

Cherry grunted slightly, carrying a very heavy and big book, wobbling a bit like she was going to collapse from the weight. Atticus soon took the very heavy and big book so Cherry wouldn't collapse.

"Whew, thanks." Cherry said to her best friend with a sigh.

"You should work out more." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks." Cherry deadpanned.

Atticus then smiled, showing the book to Ansem, and where Ansem looked impressed and amazed by how strong Atticus was, but also by how big the book was which showed that since the scrapbook was big, that meant that the adventure group had been on as many adventures to make it that big. Cherry panted slightly from carrying her scrapbook which was of all the adventures she and the others had up until around now.

* * *

"Hmm... Fascinating..." Ansem smiled. "This is a very impressive collection."

"Thanks, we've had many adventures together." Mo smiled back.

"And you assign these to them?" Ansem asked Drell.

"More or less, yeah," Drell replied. "I see it as kind of a business."

"He sometimes even sends us to our adventures whether we like it or not as well and also sends us on them if we're ready or not at other times." Cherry said.

"Oh! Heh! Cherry, you're such a kidder!" Drell chuckled sheepishly about that last part, putting his arm around her before whispering firmly to her, shaking his fist. "Don't ruin this for me."

"But it's true." Cherry smirked.

"Well, still very impressive." Ansem smiled.

"Oh, yes, and they all have so much fun, right, kids?" Drell smiled back, pulling the four into a hug.

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch looked to each other before Cherry opened her mouth.

"Right!" Drell continued. "Come on, how about we go to that House of Mouse now?"

"Yeah, 'cuz this calls for a celebration." Atticus said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Drell smiled. "...Even though my wand's gone..." He then frowned. "I've had that wand since graduation from Master Yen Sid."

"This Yen Sid guy sounds very important." Cherry commented.

"Oh, yes," Drell smirked, pounding his chest with his fist. "He was truly amazing back in my school days."

"Maybe he could get you a new wand?" Patch smiled nervously.

"Oh, I dunno..." Drell replied with a sigh. "It's too complicated for you guys to understand."

"Oh, come on; how complicated could it be?" Mo asked.

"Um... There's a lot of big words you won't understand." Drell said.

"Name one." Cherry said sharply.

"Um... It's in a totally different language that I forgot." Drell then said.

"Oi." Cherry groaned.

"Drell, why won't you tell us?" Patch asked.

"Okay, fine!" Drell soon confessed. "I haven't seen Master Yen Sid in a VERY long time! I was kinda scared of him as a kid, I'm nervous to go and see him again after all these years! I thought he would be dead by now!"

"Ohh." The adventure group said, now understanding.

"So, uh, House of Mouse?" Drell asked.

The others gave small smiles as that sounded great after the adventure they had both with racecar driving wrestlers and this information about Kingdom Hearts, and where that would be a perfect place for celebration. They soon left the island and went off together to visit the House of Mouse to celebrate Sora's return back home at long last.

The End


End file.
